


The Dark Trio:                   Book 1

by Nothan123



Series: The Dark Trio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive!Potters, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Dark Ron Weasley, F/M, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, NOT Evil Harry, Non Insane Longbottoms, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothan123/pseuds/Nothan123
Summary: Albus Dumbledore declared Daniel Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived. This act changed the whole Magical World. Thinking that Harry might be neglected he sent him to his Aunt and Uncle on the assumption that they no longer hated magic and Harry would grow up and rejoin his parents. He did not take into consideration a meddling Death Eater that decided to mess with the Potter family.Years past and Harry is not only thrown to the streets at the small age of five but he has grown up broken and alone. Now he comes to Hogwarts bent on making a name for himself. On the train he meets Ron and Hermione, and they make something far more powerful than people thought. They don't fight for Voldemort nor do they fight for the Light they only fight for themselves.Together they make the Dark TrioWelcome to a new Hogwarts.A/N: Some events have been shifted and moved around, something that happened later in the canon book might have happened earlier in my Fan fiction. This all needed to make the story move as I wish it to move.





	1. Chapter 1

  Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was by no means an idiot or a fool. The night Voldemort had attacked he had no doubt that young Daniel Fleamont Potter had defeated The Dark Lord. He didn't want to tell anyone of this, he knew that favouritism would be shown. But sadly, for once, it was out of his control. With Voldemort dead and half the Order of the Phoenix there, he couldn't not do anything. He had decided to tell everyone the truth, otherwise he'd half to lie and he didn't want that.

  So using a simple levitation charm he made a decision that would change the Magical World forever. He lifted up Daniel Potter and announced him the Boy-Who-Lived after all Daniel did have the lightning bolt scar. What he failed to see and wouldn't see for a very long time was the exact replica of the lightning bolt scar on young Harry James Potter.

  But for now he sat inside his office drinking lemon tea and staring out into the grounds of Hogwarts. It was New Years Eve exactly two months since Voldemorts defeat, though Albus had his doubts, Voldemort feared death too much to not have a fail safe. People were already welcoming the New Year, hoping to put You-Know-Who behind them. It also came to no surprise that the Potters were throwing a New Years Eve party and everyone was invited.

  Ah Lily and James Potter two people above petty favourtism, or so he'd thought. Christmas had opened his eyes and he now worried for young Harry. He knew how Tom Riddle grew up and he'd be damned if anyone else went through neglect. He briefly let his mind wander to the Christmas gathering the Potters had.

...

  "Albus so good to see you," James greeted the elderly man the moment he entered Potter Manor.

  "And James a pleasure to see you as well," Albus gave him his famous grandfatherly smile.

  The room was filled with Christmas decorations, most red with the odd green thrown in. Sirius and Remus were having a conversation, having already arrived early. They were also standing next to their wives who were also having a conversation with the Lomgbottoms.

  Romana Black and Clara Lupin the wives of Sirius and Remus respectively. Albus admittedly lost a bet that Remus and Sirius were gay for each other, they sure as hell acted like it.

  Clara Black had night black hair so similar to Sirius. She however liked to have her hair in curls, she was a pureblood and so she carried herself with the ease of a pureblood. All in all it was a great match for the newly proclaimed Lord Black and he'd been met with no resistance to his choice.

  Janet Black the eldest child of Black, and only though Sirius was trying for more. She was the same age as the Potter twins, Harry and Daniel, and got along well enough with the both of them. She had long black hair just like her parents and had Sirius's grey eyes.

  Clara Lupin was a muggleborn which had made many people complain. She had short dirty blonde hair and kind hazel eyes. However because Lupin was an old pureblood family having a muggleborn for a wife displeased many people however having the Boy-Who-Lived as your godchild made people back off.

  Trojan "Troy" Lupin, a very pure-blood name Albus thought to himself, was the son of Remus and Clara and had the dirty blonde hair of his mother. He also had her eyes but he was so much like his father and was a year older than the twins.

Frank and Alice looked so happy having barely evaded Death Eaters from torturing them. While Frank now sported a scar along his left cheek, and many more if Albus's Legilemency probe was to be believed. Alice however had gotten off much better though she had a couple scars as well. Even young Neville was scarred, a long gash that went from his bottom right cheek and disapeared into his shirt. That had funny, and sadly, enough been caused by an Auror that had missed his mark. It took all of them from stopping Alice and Augusta from killing the poor Auror.  
  
  Finally the Potters, James who was holding his eldest daughter who was a year older than the twins and was the spitting image of her mother. Rose Potter with her bright smile that seemed to light up the room. Also Lily Potter who was holding...just Daniel. Albus briefly wondered where the other twin was before spotting him sitting by the stairs playing. He looked so much like his father though but by the looks of it Lily had managed to tame his hair. While Daniel still had his incurable red messy hair with his fathers eyes.

  Throughout the party Albus kept an annoyingly close eye on Harry. He tried to talk to the boy but was kept getting cut off until the point where the boy moved and he had to find him again. Lily and James were too busy doting on Daniel and to an almost same extent Rose. It was beginning to grate on his nerves but he wasn't dumb enough to make a scene about it.

  Subtly he tricked them into showing him all of Daniels gifts, using Daniels curiosity in his favour. Idly he remembered his Sorting when the Hat tried to place him in Slytherin but he was so Gryffindor that he demanded to be put in Gryffindor. Shaking his head he tried to figure out why he always thought of the most randomness of things. Probably the brief Ravenclawness in him he thought slightly amused. Again he shook his head. Focus Albus focus.

  Daniel began pointing at all his gifts and Albus began trying to 'help' him figure out what the presents were. Tallying in his head how many Harry had, mostly by using a little magic to gloss over whose were whose. Daniels list of gifts, from family and friends and not well wishers, was significant. While Harry had a short list, his parents had only given him a couple of things that looked to be hastily wrapped as if they suddenly remembered their other child.

  Albus was not pleased.

  But he decided that there was no point in making a scene. Instead he thought that maybe if the Potters were without their youngest for awhile they might decide to not dote on their oldest son so much especially when Harry came back.

  'Yes,' Dumbledore thought, 'it was a good idea'.

  He did not hear magic itself begging him not to meddle just this once.

...

  Albus did not fail to forget the Christmas fiasco that still lingered in the back of his mind. In fact he had already managed to make up a full plan. He had gone and found Petunia, the horse faced sister of Lily and did some quick Legilimency, he had found she had forgiven her sister and didn't hate magic. For Dumbledore that was amazing, blood protection and Harry wouldn't be abused or neglected. They even had a child the same age, everything was perfect, now only to tell the Potters.

  Though Lily and James neglect Harry, Albus had visited a few times and found moments where they did care, only it was far and in between. But at least they cared. So making his way to the Potter Manor he smiled thinking he'd made the best plan for Harry and he had even asked Minerva for assistance and she had agreed after checking the Dursleys'  over herself.

...

  It was near the end of the night that Albus pulled the eldest Potters and Remus and Sirius who would want to be apart of the decision making. After carefully explaining the plan, without mentioning the fact that they neglected Harry. Albus had completely been prepared for them to explode.

  He was not disappointed.

  "Absolutely not Albus!" Lily screeched , "How could you even think to take away my son."

  "Albus I respect you but I will not allow my son to be shipped off to Petunia," James spoke with as much malice as Lily. Sirius was so angry he couldn't string a sentence together. Remus looked shocked and wisely kept his mouth shut, he was not Harry's Godfather and would not interrupt unless either side asked for his input.

  "Now don't you want Harry to live a life without his brothers fame overshadowing him," Albus spoke carefully not wishing to offend anyone, "This way Harry can have a normal life and you'll be able to send letter to him and I'm sure he'll welcome you with open arms."

  "Petunia hates magic," James growled.

  "No I went and 'confirmed' the facts," the way he said 'confirmed the facts' they knew he had had gone into their minds, "They will take Harry in with open arms."

  "Are you sure?" Sirius asked, he saw how defeated James looked. Rose was already slightly jealous of Daniels popularity and Harry would feel it even more.

  None of them took in the fact that Rose was a child that always wanted the attention on her and Daniels popularity was by no means the reason. They were also high on emotions and Lily and James were immersed with the popular life they failed to realize anything else.

  "I am positive," Albus smiled sagely.

  "Fine, but we get him back when he turns eleven," James conceded.

  Lily was close to an outburst when she reluctantly agreed. If that was how it was meant to be then so be it. But the minute he was back in her arms she would be damned if she didn't give him everything he wanted. Even if he turned spoilt she would show her son that she never wanted to leave him. Nodding in agreement Albus smiled.

  "Do you know where they live?" Sirius asked.

  "Of course," Albus replied, "Number 12 Pivet Drive."

"And whose going to tell Romana she's his Godmother?" Sirius asked everyone looking hopefully at Albus, no one wanted to tell her.

"Ah let me enlighten you, if both Lily and Romana had been in this room i would not have walked out alive," he said dropping his head where he spotted a spider, "I am not foolish enough to risk my life telling her also."

With that Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, the Second Coming of Merlin, ran like a coward.

....

  Ronan sat in an old beaten down sofa chuckling to himself. He had gone to Potter Manor in hopes of finding something useful. Maybe get Sirius drunk and find something out, weirdly enough Albus made sure the Lord Black was sober. So in a brash decision he did a very Gryffindorish thing he stalked Albus To Many Bloody Middle Names Dumbledore. And this proved to be the smartest thing ever.

  He had found out exactly where the Potters were taking their youngest. It was then a brilliant idea came to him.

  Apparating to the place Dumbledore spoke of Ronan knocked on the door. A horse faced woman answered it almost immediately.

  "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

  "Obliviate," he muttered jabbing his wand at her. She then forgot all the good memories she ever had of her sister. He then confounded her into hating magic and wanting nothing to do with it. Waltzing into the house he did the same thing to the whale of a man and then also the baby. He knew that using magic on babies was cruel as their bodies couldn't handle it and the boy would most likely feel immense pain but it was completely for safety reasons.

  Yep, safety.  
   
  Totally not because he was a sadist.

  Happy with a job well done he exited the house marching away a satisfied smile.

  Harry Potters life would be anything but pleasant.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Albus happily held the youngest of the Potter twins in his arms. He was immensely pleased with how well Romana had taken the news. And by that he meant that at least he was alive. Sirius had borne the brunt of her ire with Lily and James being a close second, Remus was taken apart by Clara, and Albus had managed to slip away. Though he did feel a bit of regret at leaving the Potters and the Lords Black and Lupin to the mercy of the Lady's Black and Lupin.

Then again, he still got suitably taken down by Romana who swore she'd castrate Dumbledore if anything bad were to happen to Harry. A threat he took to heart, Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Nonetheless he did not feel the need to give Harry to Petunia directly, he was becoming increasingly busy. For some reason the remnants of the Death Eaters were becoming increasingly more and more active. He briefly thought that perhaps they knew what was going on with Harry but dismissed that thinking that not only would they not care, they couldn't be bothered trying to find anything about Harry.

Oh how wrong he was.

Silently in a cool January morning a few weeks after New Years he approached 12 Pivet Drive, the soon to be home of one Harry Potter. Minerva was by his side wanting to send off the boy seeing as the Potters and Blacks were not allowed.

"Albus, I know these people are good but still why can't a wizard or a witch take care of him?" Minerva asked. Albus had a good reason for everything he did but Minerva always questioned many of his plans. She made sure they weren't too brash or manipulative, and this one wasn't surprisingly.

"Minerva, the Blood Wards around this place will protect young Harry," Albus smiled. It was a strained and sad smile but a smile nonetheless. Harry would be safe, Petunia wasn't a magic hater anymore. But still the boy was like his grandson and he didn't want to lose him. He already refused visits for the sole reason that everyone might let emotion cloud their judgements and call off the plan and take Harry away.

What Albus failed to realize was his whole plan was based around the fact that he didn't want another Tom. He worried that while they faced the current Voldemort, though still believed to be dead, another might arise, his whole plan based around fear. Perhaps if he wasn't so human maybe the world wouldn't be so different in the future. But then again, that was mere thought. Reality was cold and unforgiving and Albus may not be forgiven for what he was about to do.

Laying the young Potter on the ground he knocked on the door before walking a little ways back. Casting a notice-me-not charm Deputy Headmistress and Headmaster stood and waited. The door swung open and Albus grinned as Petunia took the baby inside.

He failed to notice the horrified look on her face as she read the letter. He was gone before he heard the words that could have stopped everything.

"Vernon! They left us a freak!"

...

Harry Potter grimaced as he heard his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia shouting. He stayed perfectly still in his cupboard not willing to move out and face them. Or move at all. He knew better then to get in between them, at age five he had more bruises and scars then a lot of people. But nonetheless he stayed because they were family, they constantly told Dudley that family was important so that had to be true.

He remembered vaguely his brief, very brief, questions phase. After asking one question he was beat and thrown into the cupboard. Two questions and he swore that Death was grabbing him. Needless to say he stopped asking questions. Now he only listened and watched, thats how he learned how to cook after all. Watching and waiting were the best teachers, failure too but Uncle Vernon hated failures. He thinks you can beat failures out of people. Actually he thinks you can beat anything out of anyone but Dudley.

"I can't take it anymore Petunia," Uncle Vernon shouted.

"We can't get rid of him the other freaks will find out," Aunt Petunia shouted back. Though there was no anger directed at Vernon she still felt it better to shout and show her husband that he shouldn't anger her.

"C'mon Pet, no freaks have come to our house," Vernon spoke softly now, "I say we leave him somewhere so he can die and wipe our hands clean."

Harry bristled at the word 'freak' after so many years of listening he learned he was no freak.

When he had regrown his hair after Aunt Petunia had shaved it off she had muttered, "Accidental magic "

From there he learned a lot more about his world. He learned that he was a wizard and at age eleven he would get a letter inviting him to Hogwarts. He mentally pictured Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, sometimes he pictured a large manor. Other times a grand castle. Or perhaps a tower that stretched long and tall having thousands of rooms. He constantly wondered about it, how it would be like with people like him. To him this was godsend, it was a boarding school, and for a whole year he'd be away from the Dursleys.

He did hope that he wouldn't meet his parents who he knew were still out there. Lily and James Potter they were called and they had left him. They left him here, though Petunia did say they were convinced by some man named Dumbdore or something like that. Either way, who was that man who thought he was in charge on his life. A question he didn't exactly want answered, if he could avoid going anywhere near anyone who knew his parents then all the better.

"Your right, lets get him out of here after one more session," Petunia muttered and Harry's eyes flashed with fear. He was too weak to do anything and he sure as hell didn't want another 'session' with Petunia. A 'session' meant being tied and beaten. Also kissed by Petunia who couldn't stop mumbling about 'when he gets older'. It had started years ago.

He looked down at the clock sitting in front of him. 11:59. A small drawing of a cake in front of him. It was his birthday and he was going to have to deal with Petunia's 'session'. Shaking his head he decided to enjoy his birthday.

"Happy Birthday to me  
  
Happy Birthday to me

Happy Birthday dear Harry

Happy Birthday to me."

Blowing out the fake candles on his drawing of a cake before throwing it away thinking he was finally six the thought blissfully overtook his mind. Then the impeding session overtook his body and he felt like crying, the sessions were never good.

...

Being thrown into a pile of plastic toys with only a t-shirt and shorts was not a good thing. Every little thing poked and prodded his skin. Petunia wasting no time began kicking him and clawing at him. She sometimes even starts yelling about how Lily had ruined her life. And how she deserves to die for what she's done.

She hated his mother so much that she beat her nephew as pay back. He was confused by that Lily left him but he still got beaten for it. Then again they would beat him just because of his magic.

She then knelt down and began whispering of all the things Lily did to her. When he was three and four he childishly defended his parents, somehow five was the age where he realized that defending his family was useless. They didn't deserve to be defended anyway.

"It's all her fault," she growled, "Your mother got her perfect life with a kid and a great husband while I'm left with the whale and a whale of a son."

That was a first. She rarely if ever says a bad thing about Vernon and Dudley is an angel. For her to complain about that she must really hate her life. But then again who wouldn't hate a life like Petunia. Hsrry knew she only pretended to smile, she pretended to be the perfect little child her parents want. But really her hates everything about her life and wishes nothing more than to gouge out Vernons eyes. Okay he didn't know about the last part but he did know she hated her life.

Finally with one last kick with her high heels darkness overtook him.

...

Harry woke up as he felt pain explode on his side. Looking up he saw that his Uncle had kicked him awake. Only he wasn't in the second bedroom anymore, instead he was somewhere in an alley. Most likely far away from 12 Pivet Drive. His Uncle was glaring viciously and his Aunt was standing over him as well.

"Well Freak, this is it, we're done with you forever," Vernon barked out a laugh. He probably prayed for this moment Harry thought. Vernon started walking back to the car and Petunia leaned down next to Harry.

"You have your moms eyes?" she muttered, "Here." She threw a pocket knife a little ways away from him before sending him a smile. "Consider it a gift for listening to me rant all these years." Then she left, walking back to the car and towards the life she never wanted.

Harry wasted no time as he watched the car zoom off. He used the walls to help him up before grabbing the pocket knife and scurrying away. The other side of the alley showed him a few stores and a number of people milling around. He always remembered his uncle ranting about how you need money for everything, especially food.

Spying a man with a wallet he begged for the wallet to fly out of his pocket and towards himself. He concentrated wanting it near him, but it didn't move. He growled in frustration and as the anger became unbearable the wallet flew away from his pockets and near Harry. Grabbing it he reached inside and pulled out twenty pounds and some pents before tossing the wallet back and running away.

That was basically accidental magic but on a more controlled level. He knew that a real master could make it go right towards him. Instead it landed a good ten feet in front of him and it was pure luck the man had been bumped right as the wallet came out of his pocket. All luck, but he'd take it.

"Thank you Lady Luck," he whispered before finding a nice cozy bench to sleep on. It was night time, he had gone through too much that day.

He briefly wondered who in there right minds would send him to Vernon and Petunia.

'Probably some senile old fool with a stupidly long beard,' he mused.   



	3. Chapter 3

  Albus smiled at all the faces that surrounded him. He was, at the moment, in a staff meeting a month before the school year started. It was also young Daniel Potters eleventh birthday and Harry Potters. He was as ecstatic as James and Lily at the promise of getting Harry back. He always felt a clawing whenever he went to the Potter Manor, the deep sense that someone was missing. That someone was Harry.

  When James and Lily had confided to him that they felt the same clawing everyday it took considerable willpower to not run and go grab him. If he was not mistaken it had been early on the twins sixth birthday but he had easily dismissed that. He was probably growing up great with the Dursleys and ripping the boy from his home was not at all a good idea.

  Ah how the cards of Fate have been handed out. Albus had no idea what transpired on that night, nor would he have any idea for awhile.

  Shaking the thoughts of Harry and their soon to be reunion Albus instead looked at everyone else around him. All the Heads of Houses were there with all the other teachers and Pomona's husband. With them was the new Muggle Studies Professor, Lily Evans Potter. Also James was there, seeing as the first topic was housing for the staff and James and Jack, Pomona's husband, needed to be there.

  "Ah I see we're all here," Albus smiled warmly.

  "Wait, where's Binns?" Pomona asked looking around as if expecting the ghost to pop out of nowhere.

  "Well Pomona, you see Binns has finally moved on so to speak," Albus's smile dropped. Contrary to what most students believed Binns was anything but boring. He always had a tale to tell, he even got Minerva to be enamoured with his stories. He'd been a ghost for so long that people believed he would never leave. But finally Death had fully taken Binns from them.

  "Will we have a funeral?" Filius questioned.

  "Who will come?" Severus retorted, not in a cruel way, in a cold hard truth sort of way. It was sadly true, the students would most likely be celebrating Binns's death.

  A very unknown fact was that Binns had been Severus's favourite colleague. The man had treated Severus as an equal unlike everyone else who looked down on him for his age. It was Occlumency that was keeping Severus from walking out and crying. It was a considerable feat even for the master Occlumens he was.

  "Yes well, I have hired a new Professor for History of Magic," Albus spoke up his famous twinkle lighting up his eyes. "Come in please."

  The door opened dramatically and in walked Alecto Carrow. It took Lily to forcibly hold James so he wouldn't pull his wand out. Alectos' escape from being sent to Azkaban was legendary. People still wondered exactly how she managed it, James was under the impression she shagged the Judge. James and Sirius were also trying to get not only her but a few other notable Death Eaters in jail.

  "Hello my name is Alecto Carrow," she needlessly greeted smiling, "I hope no one takes my past as a way to judge my present."

  She did not speak in a malicious way, everyone even James picked up on that. She was trying to make a good impression and the other teachers nodded back. She wasn't holding anything against them even though Filius had been the one to bring in Amycus Carrow himself. Minerva had also brought in her boyfriend who had been given the Dementors Kiss.

  And instead of holding any grudges she stood there smiling peacefully at them. The teachers, James and Jack included, decided to not hold her past against her if she wasn't going to hold them responsible for her losing everyone.

  What they didn't know was that Alecto carried a big grudge. In fact it took all of her Occlumency from lashing out and attacking everyone in the room. Filius she had forgiven a long time ago. Her brother tricked her into joining the Death Eaters, something she didn't even want to join. She would not deny that she loves hurting and killing people, she was almost as sick as Bellatrix and on par with her for dueling.

  But the Death Eaters, she never wanted that. She did however hold a grudge against Minerva, her boyfriend had been the only one to care for her. And Minerva stole that from her and took him away. She knew better than to get back at her and made her peace with the fact that she would never get revenge.

  James Potter and Sirius Black she did have a very, very big problem with. Though they had mellowed out over the years they'd always been a thorn in her side. In school their pranks ruined many of her assignments and made her late, though they always said it was harmless fun. Alecto never had fun with any of their pranks. And then when their son had defeated The Dark Lord, everything had gone to hell. They used their fame to knock down many of her friends, some were even innocent, okay one person was innocent but still. They also became arrogant and them being Gryffindor didn't help.

  They openly angered many Purebloods who, though did join with Voldemort, had families that couldn't survive without them. Some even tried to make things better and named a few Death Eaters as compensation, but one had to rat on quite the few to get off being sent to Azkaban. That did not seem to bother the two, they wanted a new Magical Britain and they were going to tear down the old one, something that angered her to no end. As with Minerva she'd made her peace that she'd never get back at James and Sirius. But when he tried to pull his wand out she had almost pounced on him.

  Also the Leader of the Light Albus Dumbledore. Though she held no grudge against the old man, she knew he was a manipulative man who didn't know when to stop himself. He also helped destroy her life, aiding Minerva and Filius.

  There was also Severus Snape who she still wondered whether or not it was a good idea to not rat on the traitor. It turned out to be a good thing because Albus had hired her partially as thanks for aiding him, indirectly, in the taking down of Voldemort. She also hated Severus because he was an arse yet he didn't admit it, the same as James and Sirius. He also was very bias to his house, though she knew that was because of those peoples parents that were followers of The Dark Lord he still favoured them a little too much. And took too much joy in angering the Gryffindors.

  "I am sure no one here will hold you responsible," Albus smiled warmly at her.

  "O-o-on t-to bu-buisness th-th-then," Quirral who was never the same after the vampire incident spoke up. Honestly though Alecto wished he didn't talk it took way too much time for him to utter a word out. Imagine writing the way he talks it would be so annoying.

  "Yes I believe the Potters and Alecto need residence," Albus looked around the room. He knew where there was free space but he liked the other teacher to come forth and give them a place.

  "There's a room near Gryffindor Tower if you wish," Minerva spoke up looking at the Potters.

  "Thank you Minerva," Lily replied with a wide smile. Both Alecto and Severus hoped that their son would be placed in Hufflepuff far away from Gryffindor Tower.

  Alecto pretended to be dishearted at the fact that no one had yet to speak up for her. Albus kept looking around then saw Filius look up.

  "Ah! Binns had his own private bedroom, never used it being a ghost and all. However he never changed the password which is still Goblin Wars, I hope it suits your needs," Filius smiled. Alecto had to give the half goblin some respect he always had a kind smile on his face, she was surprised he wasn't a Puff.

  "Excellent now that that's settled, I believe Pomona your quarters haven't been taken so your free to go," Albus dismissed the two non staff members.

  "C'mon Jack, Sirius, Remus and Frank are waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks," James jumped up leading the other man to Hogsmeade.

  Albus loved the fact that the Marauders, minus Peter who was kicked out, were living around Hogwarts. The Lupins and Blacks were sharing a house with the Potters joining them during the summer. The Longbottoms were also moving in, Frank had taken Peters spot in the Marauders, so Neville would also have his family. They had all moved in last year because of Rose but now they managed to get positions in thr school as well.

  James was now the Leader of Hogsmeades Defence as well as Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus and Frank were also joining him and if Aurora really was planning on quitting and travelling the world next year Alice would also join the teaching staff. Romana is also eagerly hoping to be able to teach Arithmancy and Clara is having more fun helping Rosmerta. While Romana is currently helping at The Three Broomsticks she would rather be teaching mostly because of her daughter and also her Godson. Needless to say everyone was thinking about Harry today.

  In fact Albus didn't realize that the meeting was over until Minerva snapped her book shut and announced that everything was settled. He hoped he didn't absentmindedly agreed to anything.

  "Well then everyone please go rest up and prepare for the next years lesson plan," Albus smiled warmly his twinkle working full power. Everyone walked off to their quarters for the next year to prepare or go to the houses that they will be staying until the start of term. Lily however stood eagerly in front of his desk.

  "The rest are going to meet us there," Lily spoke up before Albus had the chance to speak.

"Fawkes can you please take Lily and I to 12 Pivet Drive," Albus asked his familiar kindly. The Phoenix gave a thrill of approval and they each held a feather. In a flash of fire they dissapeared.

...

  And reappeared to see Frank and Remus hold down Vernon and Petunia in their living room. Petunia was confused and so was Vernon.

  "Lily whats going on?" Petunia asked as she saw her sister appear.

  "I don't know," she replied looking at James who was silently crying. It was Sirius who spoke up.

  "Lils, Vernon and Petunia were under powerful memory spells and made to believe that they hated magic. When we took these spells off they told us that they didn't even remember Harry. In fact Harry isn't even here, we don't know where he is," Sirius looked close to breaking down himself. Romana looked ready to kill Vernon and Petunia but was too busy crying and Clara was holding her.

  "You have no idea where he is," Lily screamed jolting everyone in the room.

  "Lily I'm so sorry," Petunia looked to be on the verge of crying. Lily quickly assured her that it wasn't her fault and Vernon was giving a detailed description of the man they remembered. Frank quickly identified him.

  "Ronan, a Death Eater and a high end one almost Inner Circle," Frank informed them all quietly.

  "And where is he so I can kill him," Romana was up off the ground and Lily agreed with her. She had promised to be with her son and now she promised to find him and then go and kill Ronan.

  "Ronan is dead," Sirius spoke quietly and suddenly Lily remembered James talking about this. Everyone looked at James who was slightly sad. It was the event that made him lose all his arrogance.

  The night he had killed a Death Eater that wasn't even convicted.

  They had thought Ronan was torturing innocent but there was no proof he was. However he had attacked James and bragged about the fact that he'd make James's son miserable. Turns out he had said made and not make because he had ruined his youngest sons life. Nonetheless James had sent an over powered cutting curse that killed him. James was never proud of that, though he may be slightly proud now.

  "Is he alive?" Lily knew her voice sounded broken and defeated, "Is Harry alive?"

  "Yes though the Book of Names doesn't give me addresses it does give me names," Albus spoke up and everyone realized how broken his voice sounded, "I saw Harrys' name,"

  "Then he's alive and he will come to Hogwarts," Clara spoke up enthusiastically. Everyone agreed with her, even if someone wasn't there during the first day the Book of Names then allows the staff the students' address and go and find the lost student.

  One way or another they were getting Harry back.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  Harry stared out the window quietly wishing himself happy birthday. He found it funny that he was eleven, he didn't think he'd survive for so long. But life had, after five painful years, given him some relative calm. Relative being the key word. He got into fights with other street kids almost every fifth day, he'd counted. And there were those odd occasions of having to steal from someone, actually he did it so often it was practically second nature. Sometimes he wondered if it was good for him to constantly steal but then again he looked good. His clothes made it seem like he wasn't as sickly and pale as he really was so he had to thank that.

  But that was besides the point, today he got the opportunity to have another lonely birthday. Tears welled up in his eyes that he forcibly put down, crying was for the weak. Needless to say he hated being lonely, lonely was boring and sad and he didn't want to be any of that. But the painful truth was he had little to no control over any of this, friends were hard to come by and trusted friends were a myth. He knew a few other street kids that he had a working relation with but nothing more. It was like a buisness, you sold whatever you had or blackmailed whoever you could, or bribe those who need a little more initiative to help you. Harry was far from the top of the food chain but that didn't stop him from annoying those higher then him. He still had the scar from the last time he insulted one of the high end leaders.

  "Happy Birthday," he whispered blowing the candles out from another scrap piece of paper. It was a tradition to have paper as an alternative to a real cake, he'd had real cake once. He stole it from some backyard birthday party a year ago, it was delicious. He was so lucky he never got caught because Harry swore the guy was the size of a truck, all muscles.

  Harry remembered a lot of his childhood, especially Hogwarts so he was extra excited for this year's birthday. His eleventh, the year he was allowed to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he could hardly believe it. But he did wonder how they found him, hopefully they wouldn't send his parents.

  Lily and James were two people that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget. Sometimes he wished to be safely in their arms and other times he wished they stay far far away from him. It was more times than not that he wished they were dead. Sometimes he hoped his accidental magic could do that, kill who he didn't want alive. Sadly it couldn't, he tried already.

  For now though the hope that one day he'd be able to go to Hogwarts kept him from sleeping for a long time. Sleep was never easy to a street kid, most nights filled with nightmares, tonight Harry dreamed of a large majestic castle that stood in the middle of a lake. Hogwarts.

....

  Waking up was the easiest thing for a street kid to do. Harry always had a knack for waking up before the sun was even peaking it's golden head out. These nights he awoke before the moon began to decend hoping that one day something inviting him to Hogwarts would come. It had been a week since his birthday and he could hardly hold back his excitement for the letter to arrive. In fact he hadn't even started or been in a fight for six days, completely throwing his statistics out the door.

  Once he woke up he prayed that he'd open his eyes to someone standing in front of him and telling him he's going to Hogwarts. To say that he's a wizard. For some reason he always pictured a giant with a huge beard saying that to him in a thick accent, weird.

  Instead of a giant however he heard the tapping on his window. Well the abandoned warehouse that he was using as a home. Looking up he was shocked to see a beautiful regal owl hooting at him. Tilting his head he slowly walked over to the window before opening it slowly. The owl flew in landing on a table, and Harry would refuse to admit he screamed and fell to the ground. No way, even if he did it would have been a manly scream and not high pitched at all.

  Creeping forward he noticed the owl had a letter stuck to its leg. Gently taking the letter off he looked at the words written beautifully on the front. It was his name and a dress to the point, Harry admitted to himself that he could hardly believe they knew where he lived. It was exactly right and he was once again glad he had blackmailed one of the older kids to teach him how to read and write it would make this a lot easier for him.

  Ripping the letter open he eagerly read the letter that lay in his hands. It was beautiful and his eyes hungrily scanned the page.

  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magicby Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protectionby Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

  Harry almost whooped with you as his eyes scanned the page. He could hardly believe it, this was real his whole life he'd waited for this and here it was. Sitting so innocently in front of him, a letter inviting him to Hogwarts. He submerged himself in memories and quickly remembered once while Petunia was ranting.

  "Then she went to this Leaky Cauldron place. Suppose to enter Diagon Alley some freak hub for shopping," she ranted once while beating him.

  Harry despised every and all memory of Petunia and Vernon, he still held onto the knife that Petunia had given him. Promising one day he'd use the knife to kill them, though he sometimes wondered if he had to guts to do that. Shaking those thoughts away he formed a plan to go and find the Leaky Cauldron, it was a stupid plan but one that might work.

  "Wait here okay girl," Harry whispered to the owl in front of him running off and writing his own letter. Rolling it up he placed the letter where he had found the acceptance letter. Then let the owl, who luckily was a girl, out. Harry imagined that if she was a he Harry might have been pecked to death. The owl hooted a goodbye before flying away and towards his future.

 Harry then noticed that he had almost missed a small ticket that had fallen out of the letter. Picking it up he read it out loud.

  "Platform 9 3/4, hmm wonder where that is," Harry asked to no one.

...

  It was midday when Harry managed to put his valiant plan into action. Running towards the main streets of London he quite simply asked people if they knew where the Leaky Cauldron was. A wizard would easily be able to answer that and guide him towards there. Most brushed him off as a normal street kid and continued with their say.

  It was nearing nightfall when finally someone had decided to have mercy on his poor soul. It was a black man who approached him wearing for some reason robe. In other words it was obvious he was a wizard.

  "Do you need help young one?" the man asked. Harry had to admit the man was a little too tall for his liking, he hated having to look up at people.

  "Yes, sir, do you know where the Leaky Cauldron is?" Harry questioned hopefully. Though the man looked very much like a wizard Harry wasn't foolish enough to ask if he was.

  "I do happen to know where it is," the man then flashed him a long piece of stick that Harry instantly knew was a wand.

  "Thank you, my name is Harry," Harry greeted him.

  "Well met Harry my name is Kingsley Shaklebolt," the man greeted.

  Kingsley Shaklebolt, Harry didn't know why the name was oddly familiar. Or why the small, barely noticeable Phoenix badge was also strangely familiar. Knocking these thoughts away Harry followed the man, fully prepared to bolt if he walked down an alley.

  It took awhile before they managed to walk up to a dingy little bar. On the top were the words Leaky Cauldron. Walking in making sure he was as close as he could be with Kingsley Harry look in his surroundings. He saw a young witch shooting bubbles out of her wands as a bunch of children jumped up trying to grab at them. Another man was loudly telling a story a mug of some sort of beer splashing around.

  "Tom, mind giving us two rooms for the night?" Kingsley called to the bartender who nodded at him.

  "Take your usual one and the one across from it," the man, Tom, called back. Nodding Kingsley threw some gold coins at the man before walking up the stairs.

  "What do you want in return?" Harry asked the moment they made it too the top. He was too tired to subtly ask so he decided to just go for it.

  "Hah you'd do well in Slytherin," the black man laughed, "I don't require anything in return."

  After walking for so long Harry got a decent understanding of the wizarding world. In fact Kingsley had been an amazing tutor on all subjects, he didn't even baby anything. He told Harry, with no sugar coating, about all of the prejudice against Non-Wizards. It had actually surprised Harry somewhat that wizards were like that.

  Kingsley also explained Hogwarts in depth and Harry learned, to his anger, that his whole family was there. He also learned Kingsley knew his parents quite well and regularly talked to them. So Harry decided not to speak about his true name, best he not drag Harry to his parents. Harry also learned about the Houses and Kingsley and spoken about how Slytherin was not a house for the cruel and that they had many redeeming qualities. Qualities Harry had many of.

  "Well then goodnight," Harry spoke softly before walking into his room. He shut the door and made sure it was thoroughly locked before finally relaxing.

  It wasn't much of a surprise that he was tense the entire time he stood near Kingsley. He rarely had full conversations with people mostly just getting whatever details needed before parting ways. Street kids didn't like talking for very long. So Harry knew his social skills were rusty and that the goodnight he had given the man probably wasn't kind. Especially slamming the door in his face.

  But those thoughts were quickly pushed away, he was in a wizarding place. He was going to be a full fledged wizard one day and this was his chance.

  He was going to be a wizard.

 


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait Christmas was hectic, which isn't much of an excuse I know. Anyway this chapter is longer than the others as many more because I am truly sorry. Anyway enjoy.

  Kingsley stared at the young boy in front of him. The boy looked so much like James but when asked the boy said he had no idea who the Potters were. Of course Kingsley knew about the lost Potter and how the adult Potters were madly searching for him. But Kingsley knew it was also hope for this child to be the lost Potter, even if the boy was a Potter Kingsley couldn't just kidnap the boy. Well actually he could but it would be extremely rude.

  "Well then Harry are you ready?" Kingsley asked getting up prepared to show the boy the great Diagon Alley. Harry merely nodded back a large grin plastered on his face. Kingsley learned quickly that the boy liked to lead conversations, and the Auror had to admit he was pretty good at it. But seeing as Kingsley had dealt with Dark Wizards for awhile so he knew how to deal with Harry. He was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix and despite Voldemort being dead he along with Dumbledore and other believed he would return, so extra practice with Moody.

  "So where is Diagon Alley?" Harry asked as they made their way over to the back of the pub.

  "It's right over here," Kingsley stated then noticed the boy wasn't following him anymore. "What is it?"

  "Why is it so dark and empty?" the boy asked cautiously preparing to bolt. It took Kingsley a second to realize what the boy was insinuating.

  "No, no," he quickly assured the boy before spinning around and opening up the wall.

  Harry couldn't believe his eyes as the wall opened up. In front of him was an entire city filled with people milling around, laughing and talking to each other. He looked around taking notes of names and everything around him.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

...

Harry couldn't believe the world he was in right now. He noticed a few Half-bloods, seeing as their were no Muggleborns because no wizard had picked them up well that's what Kingsley told him anyway. Harry had fallen in love with Diagon Alley and would marry it if he could. He was amazed by all the magic around him wanting to learn everything and anything about magic. It was beautiful and exciting, Kingsley looked amused as he watched the boy.

"C'mon we need to go to Gringotts," the black man said leading the boy to the large bank.

"Why? I'm a muggleborn I don't have any money," Harry replied, a little to quickly, "I just wanted to see how much everything costs."

"Now then, no point lying Harry, I know your not a Muggleborns, otherwise a teacher would have brought you," Kingsley smiled as the boys face fell. Probably thought he was doing a good job pretending to be a Muggleborn. "So your probably a Half-blood or a Pureblood, that means you most likely have a nice little vault."

Harry realized his fault, the man had basically explained this too him before. Now here he was trapped, hopefully he would be able to keep his true heritage away from Kingsley for as long as possible.

"Would people be able to find out that I was in Gringotts?" Harry asked.

Kingsley looked down at the boy silently, trying to word his next sentence properly. He couldn't figure out why the boy would not want anyone to know. Then it clicked, his parents were most likely alive. Maybe didn't care about him and threw him away. Purebloods did that more times than not and it pissed off many people, mostly Muggleborns.

"Well the Goblins that run the bank probably will take a little bribe to throw off the records," Kingsley spoke with air of indifference. The boys face showed no emotion but Kingsley knew that he was practically beaming underneath his facade. The fact made him and happy and made his stomach twist. The boy was happy knowing his parents would never find him.

Gringotts looked majestic from the outside and on the inside it looked like a bloody palace. To Harry, who rarely saw a rich place, this was the most beautiful place in the world. The Goblins, that Kingsley described before, were also a fascination to Harry. These little green people were highly efficient and moved around quickly for their tiny bodies. He also read the nice plaque that lay in front of him.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Ah Master Teller," Kingsley greeted the Goblin in the front of the room.

"What do you want Shaklebolt?" the Goblin replied rudely.

"Griphook, this is Harry he needs a blood test done," Kingsley pushed the little boy forward a little.

"Very well," the Goblin sneered at the child in front of him. He could honestly care less about the boy, probably came from some poor as dirt family. But Kingsley did, somewhat, respect the Goblins, even if that was only when showing Muggleborns around Diagon Alley.

"Thank you Master Teller," Harry replied bowing slightly. He knew it was an act of respect in the Muggle World then maybe it was here too. Watching the Goblin closely he realized it was the smart thing to do.  
The Goblin was shocked.

Normally one has to earn Harry's respect but considering Goblins were holding and keeping his money it might not be smart to piss them off. Also he needed, sorely needed, to keep his identity hidden for as long as he could. His family couldn't find out about him, it would do no one good. And the Goblins were the ones he needed to bribe so what was wrong with a little bit of prostrating.

"Well then Harry come this way," the Goblin, coming out of his shock, spoke quickly, "Mr. Shaklebolt I'll take care of Harry here. I'll get him his money you just go and wait."

Kingsley was suitably shocked at the fact that the boy bowed to a Goblin. Not even Lily had done that, she is still pissed off with how rude the Goblins were. Kingsley himself only showed them real respect when with other people otherwise he treated them like every other wizard, extremely poorly. Hell even Dumbledore never bowed to them, no one truly liked the blasted green things.

...

"So, Mr. Griphook do we have a deal," Harry asked smiling at the Goblin who was now holding a considerably large bag of Galleons.

"Of course Mr. Potter, I won't tell a soul that you walked in," Griphook grinned fearaly. The boy knew how to bargain, Griphook never took a bribe that was so little, but the boy had outsmarted him by talking about how terrible Gringotts was and that when he was safely with his family they'd go to the Wizengamot with his complaint. Goblin and wizardkind were always in a state of turmoil, wizardkind wanted any excuse to go to war. How the boy learned of that Griphook could only blame Shaklebolt.

Walking out of the bank Harry met up with Kingsley who looked to him in shock. He had started betting against himself that maybe the Goblins had killed him. Obviously they didn't but then again they might change their minds and decide to attack so Kingsley quickly dragged Harry out.

"I'm the first person to bow and thank a Goblin in nearly four centuries," Harry stated incredulously. He was over exaggerating a little with his shock but Kingsley seemed to buy it so Harry decided that he was superb actor.

"Yeah," Kingsley replied sheepishly, "Their pretty annoying and rude to everyone that no one really thanks them."

"Not even you? But you respected them so much when we walked in," the boy looked up at the older man. In actuality Harry knew Kingsley didn't give two craps about the Goblins, like everyone else. Harry knew the tells people do when they talk to people they didn't really like but pretend to anyway. And Kingsley was practically screaming the tells the entire time he talked to the Goblins.

"Well, um, hey look there's Madame Malkins, go grab your robes I'll get you everything else," Kingsley replied having already seen the boys pouch and knowing he could pay for it. With those thoughts Kingsley bolted away, intent on making sure the boy didn't know he didn't respect the Goblins. He didn't know that Harry already knew that and as he got out of earshot was laughing like a mad man.

...

Madame Malkins smiled warmly at the child in front of her. He was obviously not liking being touched and had slapped Malkins' hands twice while trying to run away at the same time.

"Ouch, you did that on purpose," Harry yelped, "I said I'm sorry."

"Oh Merlin child I'm not trying to maim you with needles," the woman smiled up at the irate boy. He was quite amusing and even though he was irritated with her still cracked jokes from time to time. She was almost done, fastest time she's ever had surprisingly. Most young kids don't stop moving.

"I wouldn't be surprised if one day you did try and maim someone," a voice broke through the store and a man walked through.

"Oh Morgana! Frank I've never tried to maim anyone," Madame Malkins mock glared at the man in front of her.

Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Well shit, Harry groaned inwardly, what was with him meeting people who knew his family. He also looked too much like James, despite being able to tame the wild hair he once had. Otherwise he looked way too much like James and his eyes, while dulled, were carbon copies of his mothers. He did not want his parents knowing he was alive until Hogwarts or he was going to be shipped off to them.

"Frank hush now, not only will you scare the boy but you'll scare Neville too," Alice chided as Harry looked over to the boy in front of them. He looked more like his mum but had his father's eyes. Different to Harry. He also had a nice scar coming from his shirt up his neck.

"Hi, I'm Nevile," the boy spoke shyly as he got on top of the stool. It was obvious the boy was withdrawn.

"Harry," Harry replied putting his hand forward which the boy shook enthusiastically. Harry did not miss the look of relief hat passed through Alice's eyes.

Soon they started talking casually almost like they've been friends for awhile. Harry didn't pay much attention until Madam Malkins told him he was done and he jerked away from his conversation. An act not missed by Frank who watched the boy closely now. He was guarded, while their son was withdrawn this boy was guarded almost like he was hiding a world behind his eyes. Frank didn't like that, the world behind the boys eyes might not be all sunshine and rainbows. Harry however was scolding himself for not paying attention and getting lost in talking to a friend.

"Ah thanks," Harry hopped down fishing into his pockets and pulling out the needed money.

"Thanks hon," Malkins smiled to the boy then looked at Nevile, "How's the scar?"

"Fine thanks," Nevile went back to being withdrawn and Alice glared at Malkins. Why she had to bring up the scar baffled both Longbottoms until they saw she was glancing at Harry every other second.

"Where'd you get it?" Harry asked, knowing full well where.

"Um when I was a baby the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. attacked my family. An Auror who came to help sent a cutting hex that hit me and scarred me," Nevile looked down waiting for the inevitable laugh. It was stupid, it wasn't a Death Eater who attacked him it was an Auror that was almost killed by his mum.

"Oh your a Longbottom, Kingsley told me about you," Harry spoke dramatically, "Cool scar though, I like it."

That shocked everyone in the room, but Malkins who had a funny feeling the boy would react positively to it. While Nevile had friends all of them had laughed when they learned of the way he had gotten the scar.

"R-really?"

"Yeah I mean I have a few myself," Harry laughed pulling up his shirt.

Going from left to right upwards was a long scar that reached all the way up disappearing into his shirt. Considering that the boy had most of his stomach exposed worried all the adults. Of course Malkins had briefly seen the scar but even she was surprised by the fact of how long the scar really was.

"Whoa, do you have anymore?" Nevile asked in awe.

"Nevile," Frank scolded but Harry just gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah about three on my back, a couple on my legs and this one," pulling the collar down slightly people saw that another scar, going right to left upwards. They also saw that the last scar and realized that it went from his stomach all the way to close to his neck. That thought sickened Frank and Alice. Who had done that to him.

"Hello peoples," Kingsley shouted barging into Madame Malkins. Everyone laughed as they saw the Auror holding a few bags and handing them off to Harry. Alice remembered that Harry had mentioned that Kingsley was leading him through Diagon Alley.

"Kingsley your making him pay," Alice shouted in indignation.

"What my services aren't free," Kingsley shot back with a smile, "Oh and here."

Kingsley handed Harry a beautiful snowy owl.

"Wow," Harry breathed, "Wait I told you to pick me up a cat."

"Yeah but I decided to get you a birthday present," Harry recalled telling Kingsley his birthday was in April and smiled at the man. He knew Kingsley didn't expect anything in return and it slightly warmed his heart that the man would do that. Then Kingsley handed him another cage this one contained a glorious black cat.

"Thanks," Harry smiled at him. He realized that this was his first real and happy smile of the day. He'd been excited when he entered Diagon Alley but now he was happy, something rare for street kids.

"What are you going to name them?" Kingsley asked.

"Hedwig for the owl and Onyx for the cat," Harry replied. Onyx was a name that had been sitting with him for awhile but he didn't know where Hedwig had come from. Nevertheless it seemed like both animals agreed with him and nodded at him, well did their little animal nods.

Suddenly Harry was pushed by a man who marched into the store walking straight up to one of Madam Malkins helpers. Everyone noticed the way Harry froze at the contact. Kingsley had seen it every time the boy got so engrossed with something he was looking at and someone so much as lightly touched him. Kingsley, Frank and Alice noticed that he seemed to be cursing himself mentally.

"Well then it was nice to see you," Kingsley spoke quickly hoping neither Longbottom were going to ask. That would just make the boy close off and that was the last thing Kingsley needed. Frank and Alice seemed to get the hint as they only said goodbye before allowing Kingsley to lead Harry out.

Harry didn't stop playing with Hedwig and Onyx while he absentmindedly followed Kingsley. Only making sure Kingsley didn't try leading him into an alley, despite slightly trusting the man Harry trusted no one completely. Both animals seemed to love the attention and also seemed to get along great. Harry allowed Onyx to sit on his shoulder as Hedwig flew around, Kingsley had gotten him magical collars for them that allowed him to call Hedwig or Onyx back if they decided to run.

"Here we are," Kingsley smiled as he led Harry up to Ollivanders.

Entering the store Harry took in all the sights and smells of the place. It smelled almost like a library but had a more woody scent to it. It was a wand store after all and all wands are made of wood, as Kingsley explained before they entered. Though the man's constant information was helpful sometimes he got a little to carried away with his information.

"Welcome sirs," an old man spoke up seemingly appearing out of nowhere, "Mr. Shaklebolt, 9 1/2 inches oak, with Dragon heartstring if memory serves."

"Memory never fails you old man," Kingsley laughed as walked over to the man.

"Ah it seems you are in need of a want, Mister," Ollivanders trailed off.

"Just Harry sir," Harry replied with full respect. Like the Goblins it was not a good idea to piss off a man of power.

"Well then Just Harry, let's find you a wand shall we?" Ollivander smiled at the bright nod from the boy as they started trying wands. It was rare for someone to be intrigued with the wand process after a minute of looking ended. But this child seemed to get even happier as time went by, almost like Ollivander himself. He admitted that his opinion improved of the boy and he now held him him in quite high respect. Not like that Potter boy who started whining after five minutes. While he knew the boy wasn't a spoilt little baby he was extremely impatient.

"Try this one," he handed the boy a wand and a plum of purple smoke came out of it, perfect.

"I like it," Harry breathed feeling the wand. He couldn't tell everything about it like Ollivanders could but he still felt a sort of connection to it.

"19 inches with the hair of a Thestral," Ollivanders stared at Harry thoughtfully, "That is an interesting wand, it has a brother and a sister wand to it, I wonder who will wield those."

"A brother and sister wand?" Harry asked looking at him oddly.

"Yes, yes, people with brother and sister wands are bound together by fate," Olivander replied. He had to admit it was interesting.

"Really?" Harry looked at the wand maker in interest obviously wanting to know more.

"Interesting isn't It? Well not only that but that wand and it's siblings are the longest wands ever made being 19' inches. And Thestral hair is practically a rarity and a half to get, that wand is as unique as a wand with Phoenix feather," the wand maker said. He left out the fact that Thestrals were extremely similar to Phoenixes and some say they are related. But that wasn't useful, the only Phoenix in England and most of Europe was Fawkes the rest prefer either extreme warmth or extreme cold.

"Well then thanks for the wand lesson," Kingsley smiled at the man, "But I'm late to meeting up with friends, so c'mon Harry."

Paying the man Harry walked out of the store barely listening to Kingsley who was explaining about how he had booked Harry a room. Harry didn't think twice about that too busy wondering about who had his sibling wands.

"So how does it feel?"

"What? How does what feel?"

"For Morgana's sagy tits, do you know what you are?" Kingsley asked exasperated.

"I'm a human?"

"You're a wizard Harry!"

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  Harry stood at Kings Cross looking around, completely and utterly confused about where he was supposed to go. He had never been to Kings Cross before and because of that, he had no idea where the hell he was supposed to go. A couple guards and a few passerbys came and asked if he needed help but all of them said there was no 9 3/4. So Harry decided to do what he did best, wait and watch. He mentally cursed himself for not asking Neville who he had seen just yesterday.

  He liked talking to Neville but sometimes the boy was a little too withdrawn. Or he was completely engrossed in something that it was annoying. But Harry had been confused when he had told Harry that he didn't want to go to Hufflepuff. Harry thought the boy would be amazing in Hufflepuff for heaven sakes the boy oozed Hufflepuff.

...

  "What do you mean?"

  "Well you know, Hufflepuff is where all the miscellaneous people go," Nevile replied silently.

  "First if all, you're wrong," Harry started pushing Neville into one of the Leaky Cauldron seats, "Hufflepuff is one of the best houses to be placed in. It has people who are brave but know their limits. It has the intelligent but those people don't hold it too themselves or flaunt the knowledge. It has born leaders but those same people know when to stop leading. Most of all it has the most loyal and hardworking people in the world. You would do good in Hufflepuff Nevile, you would become someone great."

...

  Nevile had practically cried after that little speech and hugged him mercilessly. One thing that Harry hated was the fact that Nevile Longbottom was friends with Daniel Potter. Because of their friendship Nevile was forced to sit in the same compartment as Daniel. Now Harry would have to sit alone, not that he completely minded that.  Still, it was quite an annoyance that he had to sit alone to a place he didn't even know.

  "C'mon children, over here Platform 9 3/4!" a large red haired woman shouted to her fellow red head clan. It was extremely large Harry admitted that he had never seen so many gingers in one place. Also.

  Was this woman mad!

  She was practically shouting "I'm a wizard" she does know she's breaking the Statute of Secrecy, right? Harry did notice that one boy was looking extremely pale after hearing his, presumably, mum shout to the entire world where they were going. Harry decided that, that boy was someone he could befriend, he looked around the same age.

  "Your mother does know she's breaking the Statute of Secrecy right?" Harry asked as he approached the ginger coloured clan.

  "She means well," the red head replied sheepishly, "But well after she lost Bill, my eldest brother, she went completely insane. Almost threw someone into the tracks. It was hilarious until the, um Muggle Aurors, showed up, then we had some problems."

  It took a lot of willpower not to laugh at the mental image of this woman running around and shouting out for her son.

  "I'm Harry," he paused, well better now than later, "Harry Potter."

  "You're the lost Potter," the boy breathed, "Yeah you look a lot like Mr. Potter only less messy."

  "You know my family?" Harry asked cautiously.

  "Yeah, Fred and George are pranksters like your dad and brother so they hit it off great. I, on the other hand, didn't get along very well with your brother. In short he didn't know when a joke went too far."

  "Oh great bloody pranksters," Harry groaned and the ginger boy snickered.

  "I'm Ron Weasley by the way," he put his hand forth which Harry shook.

  "Honey c'mon let's get going,"  Mrs. Weasley yelled at her youngest son.

  "Okay mum I'm going in then my friend afterwards alright?" she only absentmindedly nodded instead looking at her youngest daughter. Ron then whispered, "The Potters wanted to meet us on the Platform. I'll go in and shield you from them, then you go forwards and I'll meet you at the train."

  Their plan, surprisingly, worked without a hitch. The Potters were too busy talking with the other Weasleys that no one really noticed Ron. With the crafty distraction Harry managed to by pass his would be family, not even sparing them a glance, and made his way to the train. Mrs. Weasley was so engrossed with her conversation with Mrs. Potter she didn't even remember Ron's friend. Ron was a little dejected about how easy it was too slip away from his parents, merely saying he was going to meet a friend. No one paid him a second glance.

  "It's alright Ron, one day you'll show them that you are great," Harry smiled encouragingly slapping him on the back. Ron smiled in return but it was obvious he was more than a little put out with the situation.

  "My parents were fawning over the Potters, Black and Lupin children," Ron sighed. They had found a compartment and both were sitting down. Harry knew how it felt to be invisible, sometimes it was a blessing and other times it was a curse. A small part of his mind, one that he refused to acknowledge, wanted his parent to see him. To notice him. But they didn't, they didn't spare Ron or Harry a single glance.

  Harry also learned more about his family from Ron which he was more than happy to have. He had two siblings Rose, his older sister, and Ivy, his younger sister. He also learned that Sirius had two more children one a year younger than him and the other three years younger, one boy and another girl. Kristin and Carrie. Remus had another child two years younger than Harry, Cory, a boy.

  After getting this information both boys had delved into getting to know each other. They talked about how they grew up, Ron was neglected more times than he cared to admit and Harry had to grow up by himself. Both kept some things from the other that, they for some reason, actually felt bad about keeping this away from the other. Ron didn't talk about the constant teasing from his two older brothers that sometimes, always, went too far. Or how his little sister was a rebel princess that got everything she wanted, because she was the girl his mother always wanted. Harry kept the fact that he was attacked a few times and that he had never really slept in a real bed, he also failed to mention many life changing events.

  Nonetheless both felt like they had been friends for the longest time. For some reason they just clicked like they were supposed to meet and be best friends. The next time their compartment opened it revealed a bushy haired girl who looked like she was crying recently. Both boys didn't know why they hated the fact and wanted to beat up the person who made her cry.

  "Hey you alright," Harry asked softly, he was surprisingly good at talking to crying people. Most likely because he had to deal with crying drunks or drug addicts to get information for something from someone.

  "No, I have tried sitting in a compartment but everyone keeps bullying me," the bushy haired girl sniffed.

  "Well then, how about you sit with us, we'll keep the bullies away," Ron smiled.

  "Yeah they take one look at Ron and run the other way. I mean look at him," Harry joked. Jokes always helped a situation. Well most situations.

  "Hah thanks," she laughed sitting down in front of Harry,

  "I'm Hermione Granger."

  "Ron Weasley."

  "Harry Potter."

  One day historians would look back and think when did the Dark Trio form? When did one of the most powerful groups in history come to be? They would never think that they all met on a train leading them to a whole new world. Once they spoke their names they were friends.

  They were brothers and sisters from that day forward.

...

  "Are you guys first years?" Hermione asked.

  "Yep, hope the Sorting isn't what my brothers told me," Ron said, "They told me we have to fight a troll."

  "Oh yeah definitely, put a bunch of firsties against a troll. Uh huh no safety problems with that," Harry spoke extremely sarcastically.

  "Oh course Harry don't you know trolls are extremely safe. Why I just saw one walking in the halls," Hermione stated matter of factly.

  "Ha ha, I'm just saying what my brothers told me," Ron mock glared. He wouldn't admit it then but their teasing made his day. It wasn't like when his brothers teased him. No this was much better, he felt like someone in this group and not just another red head sibling.

  Harry would never admit that he felt more comfortable then ever sitting next to these two. Something about them screamed for Harry to trust them. That they were going to be the family he needed in the future.

  Hermione would only admit to herself that these two boys made her feel safe. That the world, no matter what it threw at her, wouldn't be able to tear them apart. She had found wizards to help her grow in this new and unfamiliar world.

  "Hey what wands do you guys have?" Hermione asked, "Ollivanders told me some weird things about mine."

  "Mine too," Ron replied just as Harry did, "19' inches Thestral hair." Ron pulled out his wand. Hermione did the same and so did Harry.

  So anticlimactic some people would say, but then again you would have to have not seen their faces. How Ron's had lit up like a Christmas tree, he had people who didn't look down on him. How Hermione realized she wasn't alone in the world and that these two people were the best things to happen to her. And Harry realized he had a family, for once in his life he had a family that he could cherish.

...

  "First years, o'er here," a loud giant shouted. Needless to say it was quite easy for the first years not to get lost. The man, who said his name was Hagrid, then grouped them together. Doing a quick headcount he took them to the lake.

  The water was murky and the boats were obviously over used. But Harry didn't mind all that much. The three of them had pushed some people away not letting a fourth person ride with them. They refused to let another person ride with them. They were a trio especially considering their wands. They may or may not have used that as an excuse so they didn't have someone else with them.

  "So, excited?" Ron asked nervously, he'd grown up hearing stories of the great school. How his older brothers all became prefects the head boys. It was something he was always lookong forward too, now he feared he'd never be like his brothers. And that scared him.

  "Ever since I heard of it I've been excited," Hermione replied. She tried to hide her own anxiousness but her voice still cracked. Hogwarts: A History wasn't going to help her with this. Nothing could prepare her for this. She was terrified.

  "I've always wanted to learn magic," Harry smiled looking not a bit nervous. In fact he was scared half to death and felt like he was going to faint. This place was where his family are, the people who left him. Abandoned him. He couldn't possibly forgive them, not now and maybe not ever. But that didn't mean he wasn't nervously running scenarios through his head. Some good others bad, nonetheless none of it helped him. He was scared, something he hadn't truly felt in years.

  Hogwarts majestic towers and sparkling walls came into view and mesmerized the young children. The place that was going to be their home for years to come, and this was their first day. Their first glance at the grand castle that was Hogwarts. Some nervously fidgeted in their seats while others stayed composed. Some grew up hearing tall tales of the castle, while others didn't even know it existed.

  Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

...

  Harry walked next to all the others students with Hermione in between him and Ron. She was playing with the sleeve of her robes, a nervous tick that she had. Harry however pushed him own nervousness aside and looked at all the other children before finally settling on the one boy he was looking for.

  Daniel Fleamont Potter

  The boy in question was talking with a black haired girl, most likely Janet Black, and Neville with another boy standing near them. Neville looked like he would rather not be there and Harry hoped they weren't picking on him. Harry had to admit though their hair and eyes were different but otherwise they looked very much alike, Harry didn't like that one bit.

  Turning away he watched a blonde haired boy walking over to them. Harry instantly knew the boy was some rich kid who didn't know that daddy couldn't buy everything. He hadn't even spared him and Hermione a glance instead he walked right up to Ron.

  "Well look here, it's a Weasley," the blonde haired boy laughed, "Is that one of your brothers robes?"

  Harry noticed that Daniel was making his way over. A self righteous look in his eyes. Harry didn't really care all that much about him, but he wasn't about to let the Boy-Who-Lived also be known as someone who saved bullied kids. Besides he wanted to take a couple shots at this boy.

  "Why don't you beat it Blondie," Harry walked in between the blonde kid and Ron. Mostly because if Ron started throwing punches then it wouldn't end well.

  "Excuse you, do you know who I am?" Blondie asked.

  "Yeah a blonde idiot who has a stick up his butt," Harry commented. He tried to avoid swearing, little kids around. Everyone snickered at Blondies' face, he looked like he'd been slapped.

  "I am Draco Malfoy," the kid arrogantly stuck his nose up.

  "Cool now leave," Harry replied before turning to talk to Ron.

  Draco huffed before spinning around and leaving. Obviously smart enough to walk away and not start something. Suddenly he saw Neville right next to him smiling widely.

  "You made Draco shut up," Neville laughed patting him on the back.

  "Nice job," that came from Janet.

  "Yeah usually I'm the only one who makes him shut up," that came from Daniel. Harry ignored Daniel in favour of Neville, his only other friend.

  "You ready for your Sorting?" Harry asked.

  "Yeah I'm actually hoping for Hufflepuff," Nevile stated proudly and Harry saw another girl smile at the comment.

  "Hufflepuff? Neville c'mon Gryffindors the best house," Daniel smirked.

  "Hey," the girl who was smiling at Nevile came forward, "Hufflepuff is a great house."

  "Of course you'd say that, Abbot," Janet commented.

  That was when Neville went off, standing in front of the Abbot girl he went on a rant that was pretty much exactly what Harry had said, "...that's what I learned from him." Neville finished pointing to Harry who was shocked Neville gave him credit.

  "Fine, but Gryffindor is the better house," Daniel stuck his nose up.

  "Oh stuff it Daniel," Ron said now both Harry and Ron were facing up against the Boy-Who-Lived. 

  "Wait, this is the Boy-Who-Lived?" Hermione asked looking at the boy, "I expected someone, I don't know, better."

  That comment caused both Ron and Harry to start laughing like mad. Harry didn't remember the last time he laughed that hard, neither had Ron. Hermione was just glad she got the two boys to laugh and was smiling at the both of them. While Daniel looked ready to burst with anger, everyone treated him with the utmost of respect. While his parents disciplined him no one had blatantly been so rude. Before much could be said however McGonagall walked through the door.

  The ghosts, that Harry hadn't even noticed, dissapeared and the Proffessor that had introduced herself as McGonagall gave a little speech. Just about the Houses but it was nothing that Harry hadn't already known about. Finally she told them to walk in behind her.

  The Sorting was about to begin.

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  Harry felt Hermione clutching his arm in a death grip. She was doing the same to Ron who looked like his arm might break. Then again Harry was fairly sure he felt his own bones crack. In the front McGonagall stood with a tattered hat. It looked old and worn from years of use. Obviously it was going to do the Sorting but how? Then it opened the little flap and began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" 

  The song was good Harry had to admit, though he would never tell anyone. After the applause from around the room had finished off the Sorting had begun.

  "Abbot, Hannah," McGonagall shouted and the young blonde haired girl ran forward.

  "Hufflepuff!"

  Harry could have sworn that Janet had muttered an "of course". While Harry would admit that Daniel and Janet were not as stuck up as he thought they would be, they still held a 'I'm better than you' mindset. At least they weren't as bad as his dad, Kingsley had told Harry all about his father's arrogant and bullying phase.

  The Sorting continued as nothing interesting happened to anyone. Until finally it reached Hermione.

  "Granger, Hermione," the Proffessor called out. Hermione made her way up quickly and let the hat be placed upon her head.

  'Ah, hello young Granger,' the hat spoke in her head.

  'Hello,' she thought eager for the Sorting.

  'Well then, I see brains that rival the greats. I also see cunning and bravery with great loyalty. My, my ambition too, much of it. You my dear are about to make history.'

  'Really?' Hermione asked.

  'Yes, better be...'

  "Slytherin!"

  Complete and utter silence. Not a single clap or sound was made from anyone. The Bloody Baron had fallen off his bench somehow. A Muggleborn  was in Slytherin, this had never happened. It was the Purebloods House, only Purebloods allowed. Some of the smarter people realized that the hat had put her in Slytherin that meant she was meant to be a great Slytherin, seeing as the hat never put Muggleborns in Slytherin. The more bigoted people thought this was a joke and that the hat was about to laugh.

  It didn't. And Hermione made her way to the table of green and silver. Sitting at the back she realized how big all of this was. She'd read Hogwarts: A History a dozen times. She knew that one thing was always certain, there has never been a Muggleborn in Slytherin. She could feel the glares on her and she wished that Harry or Ron were going to be placed in Slytherin or she might be in deep trouble.

  The Sorting continued but it was obvious that many teachers kept a close watch on the House of Snakes. As if expecting someone to attack the poor Muggleborn student.

  "Longbottom, Neville."

  "Hufflepuff!"

  Another shock. Neville looked like he had been expecting that and walked over to Hannah and another girl, Susan. The rest of the hall were gossiping that the hat had finally lost it. A Muggleborn in Slytherin and a Longbottom in Hufflepuff this was insane.

  "Potter, Daniel."

  "Gryffindor!" The hat wasted no time, it had barely been placed on his head. Everyone nodded in agreement, Potters go to Gryffindor. Oh how wrong they were.

  "Potter, Harry."

  Instantly people began talking about the lost Potter. They were all speculating on who it was, and how they would look like. Finally with an encouraging pat from Ron, Harry made his way up to the stool. All eyes were on him as the hat was placed on his head. He could have sworn he heard McGonagall say  "thank Merlin".

  'Ah the lost Potter.'

  'Yes you are the Sorting Hat?'

  'Yes, yes well then let's begin shall we?' Harry could feel the hat smiling.

  'Are you going to go through all of my memories?'

  'I already have Mr. Potter, I must say you hide your brokenness quite well. The young Potter so fragile yet he hides behind false smiles and carefree eyes.' The hat was mocking him and Harry knew it.

  'I am not broken,' Harry replied defiantly.

  'Yes you are, you shy away from touch but you manage to not flinch away when you realize someone you know is touching you. You are constantly on guard only ever letting your guards down in Diagon Alley.' The hat hummed, 'Ah tell me about this young lady Sapphire.'

  'Get out of my head you stupid hat,' Harry growled.

  'Oh please Harry your petty walls cannot push me out. Though I promise I will not talk about what Sapphire did to you, but I also urge you to talk to others about what she did.' The hat paused, 'I see past your Gryffindorish qualities, I see the cunning and self preservation of a street kid and the leadership that thrive in Slytherin, yes better be...'

  "Slytherin!"

  Not unlike Hermione no one made a sound, too busy staring at the lost Potter. It seems like Slytherin is going to be extremely different this year. A Potter and a Muggleborn, what's next? Harry quickly found his seat next to Hermione and she clutched his hand the moment he sat down. Then he glared at all those who had glared at Hermione. Harry looked over at the staff table memorizing their faces until finally it landed on his mum. And surprisingly his dad and godfather, they must be there for security. They were all staring at him and Harry also felt another presence, looking around he saw Kingsley Shaklebolt leaning on the wall next to the doors, staring right at him.

  The Sorting was nearing an end when finally the last were being called up.

  "Weasley, Ronald."

  Ron made his way up looking at Harry and Hermione's encouraging smiles. He, for once in his life, hoped he was in Slytherin.

  'Ah young Weasley, it seems that you are another enigma of this year,' the hat greeted him.

  'What do you mean?'

  'Do not hide who you truly are Mr. Weasley, you are going to a House that will aide you.'

  'What?' Now Ron was thoroughly confused.

  'No matter, better be...'

  "Slytherin!"

  Now people were adamant that the hat was crazy. A Muggleborn, a Potter, and a Weasley were all in Slytherin. And by the looks of it enclosed in their own little circle and glaring at everyone who was staring at them.

  Though no one else in the room knew why the boys were glaring st everyone else, the Slytherin knew. The Muggleborn was protected by Potter and Weasley, and seeing as they didn't know how strong they were no one was going to mess with them in the near future.

...

  Lily sat next to the Headmaster waiting for the first years to come through the door. She had already seen her daughter who was sitting with Troy and the Weasley twins. Now she waited for her son, and hopefully the lost Potter as well. She knew one way or another that they were going to find her son.

  Finally the first years came in and she watched as everyone was being Sorted. She turned to both James and Sirius who were behind her. Remus was watching from the front and Kingsley was at the doors. She was so happy, another child that was going into Hogwarts.

  "Granger, Hermione."

  Lily watched the young Muggleborn who was as excited as she was when she was Sorted. She hoped she got into Ravenclaw, she seemed like the smart kind. 

  "Slytherin!" She was shocked. The girl stiffly walked over to the House of Vipers and sat at the end. Lily decided that the girl would need to be watched, she wouldn't allow her to be hurt by some bigoted idiot. She saw that Sirius and James had the same idea.

  "Potter Daniel."

  Lily now watched her son waiting for him to be Sorted. He looked so excited to be here, he was practically beaming.

  "Gryffindor." Of course.

  "Potter, Harry."

  Lily's breath hitched at the sound of his name. It stopped for two beats when a young boy began walking forward. His hair was silky like hers, not unruly like Daniel and James, he also had her emerald eyes. His, however; were dulled as if they had seen Death himself. She clutched James's hand and smiled up at his grin. They could finally lay eyes on their son, their beautiful amazing son.

  "What's happening?" Sirius whispered as they watched the hat have an almost feral grin on his face.

  "He's taunting him," Albus mumbled shocked.

  "What do you mean?" James hissed.

  "I have only ever seen the hat taunt someone once before," Albus muttered, "It was during my own Sorting."

  That was interesting, the hat had taunted the great Albus Dumbledore. And now it was taunting Harry, Lily wanted to burn the hat.

  "Slytherin!" Strange.

  James stared at his son as did Lily as he made his way to Slytherin. They didn't care that he was in Slytherin, but they did care that their son hadn't paid them a glance. Finally after sitting down next to the bushy haired Muggleborn and after he had glared the other first years down, he finally looked at them. His eyes paused on them and they saw him take a gulp of air before ripping his eyes away. Instead he stared at Kingsley who was looking at him thoughtfully. Lily and James realized this was the boy who Kingsley had taken with him. They were proud that their son bowed to a Goblin. It showed he knew respect, Lily did however think they didn't really deserve it.

  They also wondered how they were going to tell Ivy that they couldn't bring Harry to her yet.

...

  Rose Potter sat with her best friend Troy, also she sat with Lee and the Weasley twins. They were talking about a prank they were about to do but Rose was never the pranking type. She supposed that Daniel would join them in a heart beat.

  She wondered if Harry would join. She supposed he would, he would be her father's son, like Daniel. Or maybe he'd be like her and her mother. While not pranksters they were sarcastic and loved to joke around. Ivy was more like her father.

  Finally Daniel was called and Rose waited for the inevitable call for the House of Lions. It didn't take long, in fact she wondered if the hat was even placed on his head. Daniel sat next to her and, she just now noticed, Janet who had taken a seat next to her sometime during the Sorting. She congratulated her brother who beamed and had his arrogant smirk.

  "Potter, Harry."

  Rose stared as a young boy who looked a little too malnourished and had a stiff walk make his way to the stool. Sitting down Rose waited for the hat to call out the House.

  This was the boy who she had learned about when she was five. The boy who she fought with her parents about, she wanted to meet him so badly. She wanted to be a big sister to him, because he probably needed one. Daniel she could never really connect with, too arrogant, Ivy was just like her brother only on a lesser scale. She just couldn't connect with them.

  Now she saw him, Harry Potter her brother. She was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Troy and Lee had to hold her down before she jumped up and ran to him.

  "Slytherin!"

  No! She couldnt believe it, he wasn't in Gryffindor. While she had no hate towards Slytherin, only the bigoted idiots, she wouldn't see her brother if he was in Slytherin. If Harry had been in Gryffindor she could easily corner him and talk to him. Now he would be in Slytherin away from her.

  "Now now-"

  "You don't-"

  "Want to cause a scene-"

  "No no that would be extremely-"

  "Terrifyingly-"

  "Stupid," the twins commented in their stupid twin talk. Rose almost punched them, she just wanted to know her brother. She wouldn't admit it but when Ron was Sorted into Slytherin she took a little joy in the sadness that washed over Fred and George.

  She promised she was going to meet her brother, she was going to have the little brother she wanted.   
 

 


	8. Chapter 8

  Harry walked down to the Slytherin Dorms thinking back to the resounding speech that Dumbledore had given. He had talked about how the Forbidden Forest was forbidden, fancy that, and that no one was allowed in the third floor charms corridor. Which was most likely the stupidest thing the old coot could have done. He was practically screaming for everyone to go search through the corridor, the Ravenclaws especially looked eager to go and find what it was. All in all, Dumbledore was getting senile in his old age.

  Harry, however, had bigger things to worry about at the moment, Hermione was by no means safe. Boys and girls kept eying her, some in less than savory ways. Merlins left testicle some of these boys and girls needed professional help. Harry also couldn't help but think back to when he looked at Proffessor Snape and Proffessor Quirral.

...

  "That's Professor Quirral," Ron pointed to the man and Harry looked at him. He felt a resounding pain from the scar on his forehead and looked over at Daniel. He saw that his supposed brother had a very similar reaction when staring at the Proffessor.

  "Um, who else?" Harry asked putting the odd occurrence to the back of his mind.

  "Then you got Professor Carrow," Ron pointed to one of the younger Professors, "Supposedly some criminal but nothing proven."

  "And who's he?" Harry asked nodding his head at the final man.

  "Ah, Professor Snape, he's head of Slytherin, a right git according to my brothers," Ron explained and both Hermione and Harry nodded along. Ron continued to explain how Snape was lenient towards the Slytherins while extremely harsh to Gryffindors.

  Harry looked back and saw that Snape was staring intently at him. Suddenly he felt a presence, different than when the stinging pain from Quirral. This time it felt like someone was almost touching his brain and Harry slammed down the mental walls he built up. These walls usually just kept memories far from Harry but it seemed to work. Snape looked startled and moved back slightly nodding his head.

  Harry didn't know what the man had done but merely continued eating his food. He didn't see Carrow smirking slightly at Snapes disgruntled expression. Or Quirral looking between the two Potters as if seeing which was better, a gleam in his eyes.

...

  "This is the Slytherin Secret Entrance," the perfect, someone who Harry had already forgotten the name of, explained, "The password is Pureblood."

  Everyone stared at Hermione who shifted back from the attention.

  "Miss Granger is it? Would you like to say the password?" this came from the female perfect who smiled sickeningly sweetly at her.

  "Um it's already open," Hermione gulped and both prefects spun around to see that the snake that guarded the door had already moved aside.

  Both prefects put on fake smiles and walked into the room. Hermione swore that the snake winked at her as she entered the room.

  "This is the Slytherin Common Room, Dorms are over there," the male perfect started.

  "There are no female or male separation and the doors are protected by blood magic. Remember to trust whoever you decide to sleep with because there are no changing, you pick a room and that's your room and your roommates for the next seven years."

  "Go!"

  Everyone scurried off quickly finding rooms for them and their friends. Ron grabbed both Harry and Hermione and took them to the top level of the Slytherin Dorms. Though the door was in the dungeons it actually was a mini portal that led to one of the towers. Hermione asked how Ron knew all of this who just replied with a smile.

  "Here," Ron announced and they entered the room. Looking back they saw that their names were now engraved on a gold plaque that hung on top of the door.

  "How do you know so much Ron?" Hermione asked looking out the window. They were on the highest story and had windows showing a complete 360° of the entire school.

  "My eldest brother Bill," Ron started, "He made a lot of friends from other houses. So naturally they came over and explained a lot about Slytherins. Mum never enjoyed having them over however."

  "Does you mum not like Slytherins?" Hermione wondered than looking at Ron as he nodded in horror, "How will she react to learn your a Slytherin?"

  "Only one way to find out," Ron smiled going for some paper and a quill.

  "Ron, are you sure?" Harry asked and Ron nodded slowly before turning to look at them. It was obvious that he was worried, his eyes looked like they were about to witness hell.

  A look Harry was uncomfortably familiar with.

...

  "Ah Severus you have arrived," Albus smiled as the Potion Master entered the room. The Potters were all there along with the Blacks, the Lupins, and McGonnagill.

  "What's he doing here?" Sirius sneered at the young man.

  "Severus, per my request, went through young Mr. Potters mind," Albus explained putting a hand up to stop Mount Lily and Mount Romana, "I wanted to personally know what I could about Harry."

  "Well what did you learn?" Remus asked.

  "Nothing," Severus drawled, inwardly laughing at their shocked faces.

  "What do you mean Severus?" Albus smiled patiently.

  "Mr. Potter seems to have unknowingly made Occlumency shields. While I could go through them Mr. Potter was already suspicious of me and I am a teacher," Severus explained.

  "How do you make Occlumency shields and not know you made them," Daniel scoffed thinking his brother wasn't intelligent.

  "Easy," Severus smirked, "He has things he wants to forget and his mind made shields that adapted at the presence of Legilemency."

  Lily, Romana and Clara all shared a look of horror at the thought of what he had seen. James, Sirius and Remus were having a conversation with their eyes. All scared for Harry's well being. The kids were also looking at each other, some too young to realize the full extent of what Harry had to have gone through to have Occlumency walls. Rose however realized that her little brother had gone through some horrible things, and she didn't like that one bit. 

  "Hat, what has Mr. Potter seen?" Albus looked towards the Sorting Hat.

  "I can't say Albus." A surprise for most but not to Albus who nodded his head solemly. He knew that the Hat couldn't say anything to anybody.

  "Not even for family?" Rose cried looking towards the hat. She still clung to the hope that she could talk with Harry.

  "I will tell you this," the hat took pity on the girl, "He is more broken then he appears."

  They didn't get much more from the hat after that.

...

  Harry, Hermione and surprisingly Ron sat in the Great Hall, very early. Slytherins were the first to have a full table with the Ravenclaws second and the Hufflepuffs third. The Gryffindors showed up sometime extremely late looking like their hair had gone through war.

  "Mr. Potter, here is your schedule," Professor Snape thrust a piece of parchment into the young boys hand before walking off. Harry didn't know why Snape didn't like him but then remembered what Kingsley had told him. James Potter bullied Severus Snape a lot in school, not that Severus was entirely innocent either. Snape had more than a few times gone too far in getting revenge and openly attacked James as well. He had also said something to Harrys mother but Kingsley never told him what. Both continued to go at each other and still, to this day, hate each other.

  Harry growled at the thought, a teacher already hated him because of his parents. The Slytherins had an obvious dislike for him, the Gryffindors hated all Slytherins, the Ravenclaws were stuck up arses. Luckily Hufflepuffs were very kind people who didn't treat Slytherins like they were animals.

  Harry learned from the older years, and Ron, that contrary to what most believed the Slytherins liked the Hufflepuffs. It was Ravenclaw they didn't like. Ravenclaws jealously hid their knowledge and gloated anything they knew that others didn't. And the Gryffindors were just arses to all Slytherins for no real reason, house rivalry or something.

  "Ugh on Friday we have Double Potions," Ron groaned and Harry took a look at his own sheet.

  "What? Why do we have all our classes with Gryffindors?" Harry asked. They only had Herbology with the Puffs and Astronomy with the Claws. Otherwise they had all other classes with the Gryffindors.

  "Dumbledore wants to promote house unity so he throws us lot together," Ron explained grabbing piece of bread. Hermione was schooling him how to eat like a gentleman, which to Ron's credit he was trying.

  "That's stupid," Harry grumbled not wanting to be in a room with the stupid Gryffindors any longer that he had too. Ron just shrugged.

...

  Charms was easily becoming Harry's favourite subject of the year. He'd been in one class and already loved Flitwick. The man had an easy smile that never seemed to go away. Though he talked a lot about theory he didn't talk much about how to do a spell, but that was fine for now. Harry was fascinated by everything that was magical and soaked up whatever Professor Flitwick could teach them.

  History of Magic was alright, though Professor Carrow had a raspy and low voice she commanded respect. She also docked points off whoever even tried to fall asleep in her class, but at least she wasn't too strict. She'd also gone through the attendance and hadn't even paused at Daniels or Harry's name. While every other teacher had shown at least the smallest amount of favourtism she had shown none. In fact she got mad when Daniel had tried to get out of punishment by claiming he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

...

  "Gryffindor Potter!" Professor Carrow yelled. That was how they kept track of both Potters, "Pay attention, 10 points from Gryffindor."

  "What you can't do that, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," Daniel cried indignant. His head had somehow grown over the night, Harry blamed the other Gryffindors.

  "Good for you Potter, another 10 points from Gryffindor," Professor Carrow then continued the lesson as if nothing had happened. Needless to say it was humiliating for the Gryffindor Potter. And Harry now had a deep respect for Proffessor Carrow.

...

  Harry was also bored in Transfiguration even though he was oddly good at it. Sadly so was Daniel, they both were quite good in both Transfiguration and Charms. There was also DADA but Harry hardly called it a class and Hermione had given up on Quirral after the first class. The man was, quite literally, a stuttering idiot.

  Harry sighed thinking back to his week, it was amazing and terrible at the same time. He was jumping at shadows thinking his family was going to corner him and force him to talk, so naturally Harry had stuck close to Ron and Hermione. Though Rose was trying and had almost succeeded.

  Hooch was starting to get extremely boring and Harry had half the mind to just leave. Finally they were allowed to go onto their brooms, and surprise, surprise, Nevile got a faulty broom. The broom had taken him off into the air before properly dumping Nevile onto the ground with a broken arm.

  Harry began talking with Hermione and Ron while lookong worriedly at Nevile. As Madam Hooch took the boy away Harry watched Draco run and grab the Rememberball, a gift from Neviles grandmother. How the blonde boy had seen it Harry would never know. Perhaps Malfoy was the one who had given Nevile the faulty broom, after all it was hard as hell for someone to lose control of their broom.

  "Malfoy give it here," Daniel, being the great person he was, spoke up waking over to Draco.

  "I have a better idea Potter," Draco smirked walking over to Harry, "Potter versus Potter, who ever wins gets the ball."

  Daniel was about to make a grab for it but Draco pretended to drop it so he backed off. "Fine."

  "Deal," Harry agreed, either way Nevile would get his ball back.

  "Good, I'm going to fly with it, then throw it, whoever gets the ball wins," Draco smirked jumping on his broom. Harry found this stupid but followed the blonde ponce with his brother.

  Getting on the broom Harry sighed, wondering why the hell he had to save Neviles things. Draco gives no warning and was gone before anyone realized, the twins took one look at each other before flying off. Draco laughed as he soared through the air, Daniel had a determined glint in his eyes and Harry...Harry was surprised he was so good.

  Harry was a natural flyer.

  Draco smirked as he got far enough away from Harry and Daniel. He then threw the Rememberball with all the might he had to the opposite direction of the twins. It quickly became a battle of who could turn faster.

  Harry won

  With a whoop he caught the ball right before it hit the ground and landed as gracefully as he could. Everyone crowded him in an instant congratulating him, Harry smiled a boastful grin. The Gryffindors sulked not liking the fact that a Slytherin had beaten them, no they didn't like that at all. The Puffs however looked disheartened and scowled as Harry approached them.

  "Come to mock," a Hufflepuff exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Harry didn't really care what the boy had said he'd gone through worse. Instead he walked right up to Hannah Abbot and handed her the Rememberball.

  "Make sure he doesn't lose this," Harry grinned before walking away from the shocked Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins, not even Malfoy, cared that he'd given the ball away. They were far too happy to have beat the Gryffindors, that should keep them from bullying them for awhile.

  "Mr. Potters come here this instant," McGonnagill shouted as she walked towards them. Both Potters froze at the sound and went sheepish looking at the stern woman in front of them.

  "Yes ma'am," they both replied following the stern Professor.

...

  Harry walked over to his friends who both watched him with worry in their eyes. He looked so shocked, for a second they feared he'd been expelled. But then again, this was Hogwarts and Ron was adamant that the only way to get expelled was killing someone and getting caught.

  "Harry, mate, what happened?" Ron questioned the moment he sat down.

  "I-I, um, I'm the new Seeker for Slytherin," Harry mumbled still in a state of shock.

  "Wait, really?" Hermione looked astonished, "But that's dangerous."

  "Who cares?" Ron exclaimed.

  "Me, I care," Harry hissed, "I didn't ask for this."

  "Oh, sorry mate, thought you wanted this," Ron apologized but Harry waved his apology away.

  "Did you tell them you didn't want to play?" Hermione asked.

  "Yeah, my opinion didn't even matter," Harry replied sinking into the plush sofa they were sitting on.

  "But teachers should listen to a student," Hermione exclaimed slightly insulted that someone would say authority didn't help. But the look on Harry's face said it all, authority didn't help Harry at all.

  Hermione had to reevaluate her thinking on authority she supposed.

 


	9. Chapter 9

  Harry stood in the dungeons absentmindedly looking around the room. The Gryffindors were all there, with his smug brother. He didn't know how or why they allowed Daniel to join Gryffindors' Quidditch team, after all he had lost the race. The Slytherins were particularly angry and had yelled favourtism when they learned the news, the Puffs had joined them. Sadly Dumbledore did nothing and all the Heads of Houses refused to do anything either.

  Snape walked into the room his cloak, which Harry swore was a cape, billowed in the non-existant wind. He stalked up to the front of the room pausing as he stared into everyone's eyes. Again Harry felt the tingle of someone touching his brain but it was gone quickly.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had everyone clinging to every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.(1)"

  Harry looked over to Ron who looked slightly pale. Hermione was bouncing in her seat, obviously wanting to prove she wasn't a dunderhead. Harry was thankful he basically memorized the books he had been given, once he learned of Snapes hatred of him Harry wasn't going to give the man a chance to humiliate him.

  "Gryffindor Potter," Snape snapped, "What does powdered asphodel and an infusion of wormwood make?" Snape looked towards the Gryffindor in thinly vieled disgust.

  "I don't know," Daniel mumbled, though he obviously didn't really care much about Potions.

  "I don't know, sir," Snape spoke slowly, as if talking to a child.

  "I don't know, sir."

  "Where would you find a bezoar?" Snape snapped again causing people to jump.

  "Maybe your private stores, sir," Daniel smirked obviously pleased with himself. Harry wondered why he was so foolishly antagonizing Snape. Gryffindors were not foolish attention seekers, though they did have a fair few more than the other houses. Still Daniel just had to get the courage, foolishness, to insult Snape. Very few had the courage, even among foolhardy Gryffindors, to speak up to Snape.

  "Tut, tut, fame is not everything," Snape drawled clearly displeased with Daniel.

  Harry was holding Hermione's hand down and had to whisper heatedly at her that Snape wasn't going to ask her. She realized he was right and held her hand down with a light huff.

  "Well, hopefully you'll get this one right at least, what is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?" Severus drawled wondering if Potter was just trying to get under his skin. His father was a good potionier he admitted to himself. Though James would never get to the level Severus was at, Lily was the only one to keep up with him.

  "I don't know sir, perhaps someone else does," Daniel replied earning snickers from around the room. Snape was, quite obviously, not impressed.

  "Slytherin Potter," Snape slowly turned towards Harry, "Would you care to answer the first question?"

  "A Draught of Living Death, sir," Harry replied. He had not wasted an entire night memorizing he thought to himself.

  "The second question," this was an order.

  "The stomach of a goat sir," Harry spoke calmly though he was nervous he might get one wrong.

  "And the last, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked once more. The Gryffindors didn't see the verbal jab but the Slytherins did. Snape called Harry, Mr. Potter, while he still called Daniel Gryffindor Potter. There was a difference, Snape respected Harry.

  "Nothing sir, it also goes by aconite," Harry replied respectively.

  "Very good, 10 points from Gryffindor for failure to answer a teacher and another 5 for blatant disrespect. 10 points for Slytherin for reading the material and another 5 for respect," Snape finished off before continuing the lesson.

...

  It was after class and Harry had began to relax finally, the first week was over, when he got another problem. The problem came with the fact that he needed a broom. Harry had caught Daniel bragging to all who would listen that he had a Nimbus 2000 and that he could beat anyone with it. Harry was now very worried considering that the school didn't have any good brooms. At the moment he was pacing in one of the classrooms wondering how the hell he was going to get a real broom.

"Mr. Potter," a raspy voice startled Harry and he spun around to see Professor Carrow standing in front of him, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Professor, but I was thinking about something," Harry replied scratching the back of his neck.

"Quite intently, yes. What were you thinking?" Carrow asked leaning on one of the tables.

"I'm the new Seeker for Slytherin, but the problem is I don't have a broom," Harry confessed plopping onto the seat.

"Ah and why does this matter, I'm sure one of our brooms can help." Harry thought she was joking for a solid thirty seconds. Had she seen the brooms she would probably have never said that.

"With all due respect to the school, I would not go up against a Nimbus 2000 without something as good if not better," Harry sighed.

Suddenly Professor Carrow was mere inches away from his face. Leaning down she had a thoughtful expression on her face before breaking out into a smile. She obviously liked whatever she had found analyzing him. Still mere inches away she softly whispered;

"Yes Mr. Potter, you do deserve to be in the House of Snakes."

With those words she then dissapeared leaving a very confused Harry. He didn't know why she had said that, nor did he know what she had found. Nonetheless he had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to do something, and soon at that.

...

The next post day had been a surprise to Harry. He never got mail but this time he did. While eating his breakfast a raven, not even the standard owl, flew into the room and dropped a package onto the table. Onyx, who Harry learned was allowed to walk around with him, pawed the package gently.

"Meow," she tilted her head slightly staring at the package.

"I don't know girl," Harry replied gently opening the package. By now all the Slytherins were staring at the package, knowing this was their new Seeker and they had to protect him. Also Marcus Flint would kill them if a hair was touched on his new Seekers head.

"Its a Nimbus 2000," a random Slytherin shouted. This earned the interest of the other houses who quickly looked over in awe. There sitting regally in front of him was the newest and hottest broom on the market. The Nimbus 2000.

Ripples of excitement went around the room at who had bought the boy the broom. Lily was staring intently at the broom as if expecting it to spring up and attack him. Harry however looked over to where the raven who delivered the package had gone. Right next to Alecto Carrow who was smiling at him. Harry decided not to question this.

...

Marcus had taken the idea of Harry having a Nimbus 2000 excitedly. He had also doubled practice and now Harry was coming back from said practice dead tired. No Slytherin made a comment about how dirty they all were, they knew Flint had worked them to the bone.

So, tiredly Harry fell asleep drifting off before even hitting the pillow.

He awoke to find that he was late and rushed into the Slytherin Comman Room where he found the rest of his team.

"Don't worry Harry," Maya, a second year beater and one of two girls on the team, stopped him.

"Yeah, we already got food," Lauren, the other beater and girl who was a third year, threw him some food.

"Flint works us to the bone all the time," the chaser explained, he was a seventh year so Harry neglected to really learn his name.

"Because I want to win," Marcus yelled walking into the room.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear," Harry whispered to Maya who giggled quietly.

"I can't believe the Ravenclaws beat us last year," Marcus growled plopping down onto the couch.

No one commented all knowing better than to talk back to Marcus when he's angry. Though some felt they could beat him in a duel, they didn't want to try when they only had half their usual energy.

"Did you hear that Draco challenged Daniel to a duel?" Lauren asked as she sat down next to Harry.

"Oh god what did those two idiots do," Harry groaned causing Lauren to laugh.

"Nothing, Draco called Filch who almost caught Daniel but he disappeared somewhere. Daniels claiming there's a three headed dog in the charms corridor and I have a feeling he's telling the truth," Marcus joined the gossip.

"Why's that?" Harry asked leaning back into his chair.

"I went up and checked, it's a bloody Cerberus," Marcus scowled at the fact.

"You don't support Draco?" Maya asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"What do you mean, 'support Draco' support him for what?"

"I guess you wouldn't know," Lauren rejoined the conversation.

"Know what?" Now Harry was getting slightly annoyed with his classmates.

"For first and second years there are people who want to be the leaders. They'll get followers and whoever has the most followers and stronger people on their side wins. Now the leader also has to beat the other leader otherwise all of this is useless. The leaders in your year are Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott," Maya explained.

"Yeah if you pay attention to where people sit you will be able to see their allegiances. Right now Theodore is winning but Daphne hasn't chosen a side and she has quite the fan base as well," Lauren continued, "Then third year up you have the big hitters. The King and Prince of Slytherin, right now those are Larris Oakton and Marcus Flint."

"Yes but just because your on the team you don't have to join Marcus's side, we all like to keep Quidditch separate from politics," Maya finished.

"Great, bloody politics," Harry groaned trying to dig himself deeper into the seat.

...

The next day Harry told Hermione and Ron all that he learned and pulled them aside. Together they sat down where they usually sat, which was the 'neutral' side. Other than them Harry noticed that Daphne sat with a fair few friends, though now he knew most were followers. Also another boy sat in the neutral side, he also had a good few peoples.

Besides that it looked like all the information that Harry had gotten was correct. Malfoy had less people than Nott, albeit Malfoy had Crabbe and Goyle who were surprisingly good at DADA. However Harry merely looked at Ron and Hermione with a look that clearly conveyed how he felt.

This is getting out of control.

...

(1) This is an excerpt from Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone. Snape's little speech right before tearing into Harry with the same questions I used, only i worded them differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the little politics I added into the story, even though I had a hard time figuring out how to explain it to Harry. Hope you enjoy it and are as excited as I am to see how all this House politics will play out. 
> 
> Since these are Slytherins I felt like they deserved to have a political aspect to their House.
> 
> Also most people on the Quidditch team will be OC'S only Marcus is actually part of the team. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

  
  Halloween approached quicker than Harry had even thought possible. Between practices and classes Harry had full days everyday. Ron and him spent as much time as possible together while Hermione mostly had her nose in a book. Though she was now top of every class, except DADA which Harry held with an iron grip, she didn't have many friends. Most Slytherins avoided her, some just muttering degrading things, the Ravenclaws thought she was too much of a bookworm and she never approached the Puffs. The lions just brushed her off as Slytherin trash and were sometimes worse than the Slytherins.

  But she wasn't having too much trouble he supposed and Harry and Ron tried to spent as much time as they could around her. One thing Harry noticed was that Malfoy and Nott were having a competition to see who could have Daphne on their side. The other boy Harry had seen on the neutral side joined Draco making the race for leadership neck and neck.

  Then there was the Gryffindor Trio, Daniel, Janet and some other boy named Thomas Jefferson, a muggleborn. They were also calling themselves Marauders for some reason or another and were pranking everyone. They spent much of their time pranking the Slytherin who weren't even bothering with them. Some hexed them in passing but they just went and cried to Dumbledore. Though the headmaster didn't take sides it was obvious he over looked some of these Marauder pranks that the Slytherins detested.

  Harry was outraged by the fact that they could get away with everything. Though they knew they couldn't do anything about it, that didn't mean they enjoyed sitting and watching. With these thoughts both boys made their way to Charms class where Flitwick promised to show them the levitation spell.

...

  "Now then everyone swish and flick, Wingardium Leviosa," Professor Flitwick was walking around talking to everyone.

  Daniel couldn't seem to get it and was angrily jabbing his wand at the quill. Finally Hermione took pity on him and tried to show the poor boy how to do it.

  "If your so great why don't you do it," Daniel snapped at her.

  "Fine," she huffed and with perfect precision she pronounced, "Wingardium Leviosa."

  The quill flew in the air, she held it high and made it dance in the air.

  "Very good Ms. Granger, take ten points for Slytherin," Professor Flitwick smiled before helping someone else. He did not see the glare Daniel sent to Hermione.

  Harry was the next one to get it earning five points with Ron shortly after earning five more points. The Gryffindor Trio managed to get it shortly towards the end, otherwise only Draco and Parvati managed to get the spell right. With that accomplished both Harry and Ron left the class, they missed Hermione who had left before them.

...

  "Hey, did you hear what happened," Pansy approached Hsrry and Ron while they were making their way towards the Great Hall.

  "What?" Harry asked. Did she expect them to read her mind or something?

  "Daniel called Hermione a 'know-it-all weirdo and made her cry. Well she went to the girls washroom then cried so at least no one saw her," Pansy shrugged before walking away.

  "What? That bastard," Harry grumbled before taking off to the washroom, Ron following him.

  "Hermione you in there?" Harry called as they stood in front of the washroom.

  "Go away," she shouted back and Ron looked ready to just walk in. Finally some Ravenclaw fifth year walked out.

  "Anyone else in there?" Ron asked and when she shook her head both Ron and Harry marched in.

  "'Mione where are you?" Harry asked walking around.

  "Wow this place is so clean," Ron breathed looking around the washroom in awe. Harry smacked him on the arm. "What it is."

  "Go away," a tiny voice muttered from inside one of the stalls.

...

  The Great Hall was packed with people, everyone was laughing and talking, all enjoying the Halloween feast. Lily however was looking wildly for Harry, she hadn't seen him walk in. Finally she walked down to her daughter, Daniel was bragging about how he could levitate things easily.

  "Rose," Lily approached her daughter who hushed her.

  "Look," she mouthed towards where Daniel was levitating a plate. At first Lily thought she was happy for her brother but then she saw Parvati walk over.

  "Daniel, you insensitive git," the Indian girl yelled, "How dare you say those things to Hermione."

  "What's going on over here," Lily walked over getting between them.

  "Nothing mum, Parvati's just getting worked up over nothing," Daniel waved it off as if it was nothing.

  "Nothing! Proffessor Potter your son decided to insult a Slytherin so much that she went and cried. She's a friend on your other son who's trying to get her to stop crying," Parvati then glared and Daniel before stalking off.

  "Daniel is this true?" Lily looked outraged.

  "Yes," he whispered in a meek voice, Janet was looking down at her plate with interest and Thomas was trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

  "Young man, you are in so much trouble," Lily began but couldn't end because the front doors slammed open.

  "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Professor Quirral shouted as he ran in, "Thought you aught to know." He then fainted, forwards.

  Instant panic, everyone was shouting and even the calm Slytherins looked a little nervous.

  "Everyone please follow your prefects to your common rooms," Dumbledore announced trying to calm everyone down. It seemed to work, he was the greatest wizard alive they were all fine.

  "Our common room is in the dungeons!" the make Slytherin perfect jumped up, angered by the lack care for them.

  "Ah yes, you can stay here," Dumbledore announced before leaving the Great Hall with the other professors.

  Lily instantly took Daniel by the arm and marched them up towards the tower.

  "Wait, mum, Hermione, the girl I made cry, she doesn't know about the troll," Daniel said to his mother in obvious worry. He wasn't acting, he didn't want her dead, he just insulted her.

  "It's fine, there are no washrooms in the dungeons, nothing bad will happen," Lily consoled him, though in the back of her mind she wondered where Harry was.

...

  "Hermione we are not leaving until you come with us," Harry announced as both him and Ron stood outside the stall she was in.

  "Why?" her soft voice asked, broken and raspy from crying.

  "Because we're friends Hermione," Harry stated as if it was obvious.

  "Yeah, after all we got sibling wands," Ron continued before knocking on the door again, "So come on, please, come out."

  Finally the door opened and Hermione walked out. Her face and eyes were red from crying and she tried to compose herself but it was obvious she was still drying her tears.

  "C'mon," Ron spoke softly as they guided her to the sink. Finally they managed to clean her face and they were now sitting on the floor. Hermione tried to stay straight but she kept leaning on either Harry or Ron.

  "Sorry, you guys missed the feast because of me," Hermione whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again. How could she be so weak? Ron and Harry missed one of the greatest feasts ever because she was crying. They probably hate her.

  "It's fine 'Mione," Harry waved the apology away.

  "Yeah I mean how many guys can say they got into the girls washroom and weren't kicked out," Ron pretended and beat and Hermione scowled at him.

  "If I wanted to I'd kick you out," she mock glared at him.

  "Yes, but you won't," Harry pointed out.

  "Ugh, I have to deal with both of you idiots," Hermione sighed before all three broke into laughter. They wouldnt hate her, Hermione thought, she could do anything but she doubted they'd hate her. They were too good of friends to leave her, or bully her like all the rest.

  "Ugh, what's that smell," Ron gagged as all three got up.

  "I don't kn-" the rest of Harry's sentence was broken off by a high pitch scream.

  There was a troll entering the washroom.

...

  Lily walked down to the dungeons to help her fellow teachers. She was thinking back to how her son was acting, Daniel not Harry. Daniel came into Hogwarts with an overblown head and she knew it, they spoiled him a little too much. Sure they punished him occasionally but it wasn't as much as they should have. Well she planned to lay the law down with him so to speak. Rose however took certain amount of glee at the fact that Daniel was getting punished. She heard her whisper to Troy about how happy she was that Daniel was finally getting a real punishment.

It hurt Lily a little that Rose believed they favoured Daniel, which they did. She wondered how Harry would have grown up with them, maybe Dumbledore was right about leaving him with the Dursleys, or maybe he should have just made sure they didn't favour one over the other. In any case it didn't matter, they were getting Harry back.

But the more times she thought that the less she believed in it.

"Lily," Albus calels out and she turned to see the teacher approaching her.

"Albus, what are you doing here is the troll dead?" Lily asked hopefully. She didn't really want to fight the troll it would be annoying and smelly.

"No," Snape who was limping replied, "We don't know where it is, could be somewhere else."

"Or not even be here at all," Alecto's voice interrupted them, "After all what the hell was Quirral doing in the dungeons."

"Now, now we must keep searching, it must be here somewhere," Albus rationalized. He didn't know how a troll got through the wards and walk right into the castle but that was a later problem.

"Where?" Pomona exclaimed. She wanted to make sure her Puffs were alright.

They were answered with a scream. They quickly tore towards the sound wondering who had found the troll, and why they were out of bed.

...

Harry ducked underneath the troll club pushing Hermione down with him. Ron hid inside a stall only for it to be smashed opened.

"This troll is not playing around," Ron yelled running over to his friends.

"How can we beat this thing," Hermione exclaimed panicking, she was good ith spells but not in these situations.

"The Levitation Spell," Harry snapped his fingers.

"Harry, one first year can't pick up a troll club," Hermione stated, "This isn't a storybook or something."

"Maybe not one, but three first years," Harry smiled. A look of understanding formed on their faces and they smiled. All three waited for the troll to lift it's club before shouting;

"Wingardium Leviosa," they called and the spell it true. Yanking the club from the trolls hand they hovered it over its head and dropped it. The troll club smashed against it and the green beast fell to ground with a crunch.

"Good work," a raspy voice sounded from the door. All the three spun around too see Professor Carrow and the teachers had arrived. Right on time.

"Three first years tackling a troll and living to tell the tale, I must say I'm impressed," Albus smiled.

"Yes impressive and foolish," Professor Sprout exclaimed.

"Are you the girl that Daniel insulted?" Lily looked to Hermione who nodded her head slowly. "Well then it's not their fault, I've already taken ten points from Gryffindor for bullying."

Harry was impressed, the grea Boy-Who-Lived would be taken down a notch. Maybe now he wouldn't be so bold or so stupid.

"Well then," Professor Carrow smiled, "Ten points to both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter for helping a fellow student."

"Yes and fifteen points to the each of you for fighting a troll," Dumbledore announced. Everyone was shocked, fifteen for beating a bloody troll, this man was surely senile. McGonnagill blamed those damn lemon drops, he had too many of those.

"Well then," Professor Carrow announced, "I'll take them to the Great Hall."

...

There was no conversation the entire way to the Hall. Ron was grumbling about how Dumbledore only awarded them fifteen points, otherwise no one spoke.

"Harry may I speak with you?" Professor Carrow asked pulling the boy to the side.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked respectively.

"Well I was wondering if you enjoy the Nimbus 2000?" she asked a michevious glint in her eyes.

"Yeah I do, but why did you buy me it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, when I was your age I was shadowed by my brother. He beat me at everything, soon I began to think he knew everything. So when he asked me to join the Death Eaters I agreed," she paused, "It was the worst decision of my life. I regret it every single day, but the past is the past. I don't want you to make my mistakes, so beat your brother at his own game."

"Thank you Professor," Harry smiled before walking to the Hall.

"And Mr. Potter," she went back to his tittle because he opened the door, "Thirty points for Slytherin each for, well whatever I decide."

...

The next morning was perhaps the best morning Harry had. After he told Ron and Hermione they were both ecstatic, though Ron would have preferred more. Everyone in the school now knew they had defeated a troll. Though only the Slytherins knew that they had gotten more points from Professor Carrow which excited them to no end. Having won the House Cup for so many years made them feel important, after all they are pushed down by almost everyone else, either verbally or physically.

When the older years had found out why they were in the washroom to begin with, they were less than happy. In fact they decided to go and prank the Gryffindors.

The poor lions never noticed the snakes in their food until they slithered out. The resounding screams were hilarious and the House of Snakes couldn't stop laughing, plus Professor Snape got them out of trouble by the fact that they had no proof it was Slytherin House that summoned the snakes.

Hermione didn't stop grinning the whole day.


	11. Chapter 11

  The day for the first Quidditch game swiftly approached. Harry didn't even realize until Marcus began telling them to go and spy on Gryffindor. Luckily Harry didn't have to go and spy at the lions practices because the Gryffindors always kept a close eye on him during those times. Hermione was now more involved with Harry and Ron. Though she did spend most of her time in the library the boys tried to spend as much time with her. Though they usually could only go half as long as Hermione before ultimately deciding to play some chess.

  Ron loved the fact that Harry took up his favourite board game so quickly. Harry in fact was the only person since Ron was six to get close to beating him. Hermione decided that she wasn't a chess player especially when she got destroyed the first time she tried to beat Ron.

  Besides that nothing interesting happened besides Rose finally giving up on cornering Harry.

  "Oi, Harry what do you have there?" Ron popped up behind Harry making him jump.

  "Nothing Ron," Harry replied pocketing his knife. He forgot that he was holding it until Ron came up. At the moment no one knew he held a knife with him at all times, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore knew.

  "Excited for the first match?" Ron spoke with more excitement than Harry thought possible. To be honest Harry was more scared than excited.

  "Yeah," he lied looking at Ron's forehead, he couldn't lie properly to Ron or Hermione. Luckily Ron seemed to believe him and let the matter drop.

  "Hey," Hermione walked up to them as they made their way to the Great Hall, "How's spying on the lions table going?"

  "Don't remind me," Harry groaned. He'd been sent to go and see what the lions were up to at their table for the last week, the Gryffindors only paid him attention during practices. Harry had learned nothing and he'd been spying on them for a week. "They mostly talk about normal things though I think fifth years and up are very interested with Professor Carrow."

  "Really, I thought the so called 'light' table would hate her," Ron said.

  "Oh yeah, don't get me wrong, they hate her. But the guys admire her body while also making comments about how she's an ex Death Eater. The girls always complain about how quiet and raspy her voice is or that her boobs are fake," Harry commented.

  "Really," Hermione looked shocked, "How could people say that."

  "Simple, they grew up believing people like Professor Carrow are cruel and evil. That's the same reason they are many who bully us Slytherins, it's how they were raised," Ron answered as if it was common knowledge. Maybe it was among the wizarding world, but neither Harry nor Hermione knew.

  "Hey Harry," a new voice shouted and all of them turned to see Kingsley walking over to them. What was surprising however was the simple fact that the man was wearing green and silver robes.

  "Kingsley, why are you dressed like that?" Harry asked completely and utterly confused.

  "I'm here to support you of course," Kingsley replied, "I put a 100 galleons on you winning."

  "Are you sure that was smart, I mean Harry's never played a real game of Quidditch in his life," Hermione stated.

  "Nonsense, I believe in him," and with that the Auror walked off confidently. Harry wouldn't admit it but his words warmed Harry's heart.

  "What. An. Idiot," Hermione exclaimed.

  "No trust for little ole me," Harry mock pouted and both of his friends smacked him in the back of his head.

  "Shut up Harry," Ron laughed before bolting off before Harry had a chance to attack.

...

  Harry had to admit that being on the pitch right before a game was nerve wracking. Oliver and Marcus were shaking hands, looking as if they were trying to break the others hand. Harry hoped Marcus pulled back, his captain wasn't exactly Superman.

  An hour later the game was in full swing with bludgers slamming into people and the Quaffle flying through the air. Harry stayed well away from anything that could hurt him, instead focusing on finding the Snitch. Harry was fully prepared to break the bloody thing when he got it, he hadn't even seen it once. Daniel tried to confuse him a few times by turning too quickly or zooming in one direction, but just one look and Harry knew that the Snith wasn't there.

  Suddenly he heard a scream and he looked up to see his brother being tossed side to side. He couldn't even control his own broom, now that was sad. Harry was directly under his brother when he fell, and had the strong urge to let him fall. However Harry knew that everyone could see that he could easily catch the Idiot-Who-Lived.

  Plummeting down Harry caught the boy, still somewhat tempted to let Daniel meet Merlin. Suddenly his broom tilted to the side and Harry realized how heavy Daniel really was, Merlins beard was his brother a hippo.

  "Why are you so heavy?" Harry groaned slowly bringing them to the ground.

  "I don't know, I feel so heavy but I swear I'm not really," Daniel replied still looking ready to faint any second. A spell, Harry groaned, who was trying to kill the boy?

  "Here, now get off," Harry tossed his brother onto the ground before flying upwards. Wood had called a time out to go and get Daniel a new broom.

  "Why did you catch him?" Marcus hissed in his ear but Maya was already next to them.

  "Marcus, Harry was directly underneath him, it would look really suspicious if Harry let him die," she scolded before flying away with an irate and embarrassed Marcus.

  It was quite the surprise when Daniel walked out with another Nimbus 2000, this one looking a little more damaged than Daniels old one, and made Harry wonder how many brooms his brother had.

  Finally the game was called back on and Harry and Daniel were back in the air. Though, Harry noted, Dumbledore had appeared in the stands. Maybe someone was trying to use magic on his brother, it explained why he somehow lost control over his broom. Finally Harry spotted the Snitch and with a grin sped towards it. Daniel was on his trail and Harry noticed how close to the wall the Snitch was. Deciding to have a little fun Harry went as fast as he could before stopping suddenly causing Daniel to smack against the wall with his broom.

  Harry let out a little chuckle and grinned as his hands closed around the Snitch that was flying innocently. A cheer went up from the stands as Harry held the Snitch up in the air, well a cheer from the Slytherins, Gryffindor looked absolutely murderous. Flying towards Daniel Harry helped him up.

  "That was for almost killing me. Next time someone tries to use magic on you, make sure I'm not near by," Harry whispered into Daniels ear before letting the Weasley twins help him towards the stands. Walking away Harry joined the rest of his cheering Slytherins as they had beat the Gryffindors for another year.

  Marcus looked absolutely giddy as he stared after the grumbling form of Oliver Wood. Obviously it meant more for Marcus to have beat Oliver and not Gryffindor, there was a certain amount of hate that seemed to come out whenever they spoke.

...

  Kingsley was ecstatic when he came up to Harry after the game. He was holding a bag of galleons with a smile plastered on his face.

  "Harry, good job," Harry beamed at the praise, "You should have seen Minerva I think she was about to kill me when I took the money."

  "Professor McGonnagill betted money," Hermione looked like armagaden was begining.

  "Yep, she loves Quidditch so much and she bets more galleons away than even Dumbledore," Kingsley didn't stop smiling.

  They kept on talking all the way up to the castle until finally they had to part. Harry had to admit that he loved talking to Kingsley, he always had something to say.

  Kingsley had quickly grown fond of the Potter boy and waved him off as the Slytherin walked back inside. Kingsley sighed, he knew he was going to get yelled at for betting money, most likely Minerva would tell the Marauders just to get her money back.

  "Kingsley," well that was quick, "Betting money." It was Clara who was yelling at him, the rest not far behind.

  "Yeah, mate, how could you not share with us?" That earned Sirius a smack upside the head.

  "What'd you bet on anyway?" James asked looking at him curiously. Kingsley looked over to see Remus was talking with an angry Daniel.

  "I bet that Harry would win the Seeker race," Kingsley smiled innocently.

  "Really Kingsley, I have a feeling that Quidditch will not bring the boys closer," Lily spoke worriedly with Romana nodding next to her.

  "Yeah," Remus walked up to them, "Daniels pretty angry, yelling that Harry cheated and played dirty. Also the fact that someone hexed his broom which he didn't like at all. "

  "Harry didn't cheat," this, not so surprisingly, came from Romana, "Daniel should have paid more attention to the Snitch not Harry, then he would have seen the wall. Or better yet he would have caught the Snitch before hitting the wall and won the game for Gryffindor."

  "That's a little far fetched," Remus snorted, things were quickly getting tense and Kingsley knew. Though he so wondered why playing dirty was more important than Daniels broom getting hexed. Then again James and already ordered Remus and Sirius to do a full formal investigation of everything. Also he knew how tense the Blacks and Lupins were around each other sometimes.

  On one hand the Blacks fiercely defended Harry while on the other the Lupins favoured Daniel. Actually most everyone favoured Daniel, how Kingsley hadn't seen that before was a mystery. They let Daniel get away with anything he wished. And then the Potters didn't know what the hell they were doing, to stricken with guilt to do anything. Kingsley blamed them most of all if he was being honest, they should have reeled everyone in a long time ago.

  "How about we head to the Three Broomsticks," Kingsley offered and everyone instantly nodded. Tension subdued, for now. Perhaps it would be best if everything blew up and everyone laid down their cards, then maybe they could heal the unspoken crack that had formed.

...

The victory party was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. Though they kept the Fire Whiskey away from most first years, Harry was an exception because he was part of the team. Needless to say halfway through the party Harry was drunk with Marcus loudly, and proudly, proclaiming they got Harry drunk.

This also led to a few more perverted third year and up girls to try and take the 'cute little boy', as they saw him, to their rooms. Luckily Hermione and Ron managed to get Harry away before one particularly forceful fifth year had him in her room.

"Merlin Harry, it took awhile to get you drunk," Ron laughed as him and Hermione led Harry back up into their room.

"Sh don't tell anyone," Harry spoke in a drunken whisper, "But this isn't the first time I've drank."

"Seriously Harry," Hermione scolded as they put him down on the bed.

"Yep," he giggled and Hermione took a second to register that he had giggled. Ron looked ready to be put in stiches if he kept laughing.

"Well, what if you lost your virginity, those girls were hounds I swear," Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm not a virgin," Harry whispered shocking Hermione, Ron stopped laughing in a heart beat.

"What?"

"Well, see I didn't," Harry never finished his sentence instead falling asleep.

"Didn't what?" Hermione whispered looking down at him as he slept peacefully.

"Didn't remember it," that didn't sound right to Ron even though he was the one who said it.

"Why does that feel,"

"Wrong," Ron finished grabbing Harry's hand.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed stroking Harry's hair.

...

The nest morning Harry awoke feeling like someone had banged his head with a shovel repeatedly. For Harry that feeling was almost nostalgic which somewhat worried the boy. When he asked what happened the night before Hermione and Ron merely said he got drunk and they put him to bed, that nothing more happened. For some reason however they hadn't looked him in the eyes when they spoke. Harry dismissed the possibility of them lying to him, they were too good of friends.

He intentionally disregarded that he'd lied to them before and hadn't been able to look them in the eyes. Sometimes even the most paranoid deny that their friends can lie to them.

He was also pulled aside by Professor Carrow right before breakfast.

"You got drunk," it wasn't a question but Harry nodded needlessly, "Did anyone take advantage of you?"

"No," Harry replied wondering why Professor Carrow cared so much. Maybe because he was one of the few people who were doing good in her class.

"Good, now go to breakfast, and please don't get so drunk again," Professor Carrow scolded before going to the staff table.

Harry didn't promise anything but when Hermione and Ron asked the same thing later he decided that maybe it was a bad idea to get so drunk again. Plus Peeves was ten times more annoying when nursing a hangover.


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks leading up to Christmas had been fairly eventful. The first of many of events being Daphne approaching Harry.

"Potter," she called walking over to him, "A word please."

"What is it Greengrass?" Harry asked leaning up against the wall in a non Pureblood way.

"You have remained neutral, so have I. However I believe that it is time I joined either Malfoy or Nott, I wanted to know who you were going to join," Daphne spoke in a very prim and proper voice that could give the Queen a run for her money.

"Neither, I know one is going to attack me and if I win you'll join the other, but if he wins you'll join him," Harry's voice was a complete contrast to the other. He spoke in a more laid back and carefree way that somewhat irked the Greengrass Heiress.

"Very well then, I suppose I will have to wait," Daphne walked away head held high. She was a little surprised that Potter knew what she was going to do, she thought he was completely unaware of anything and everything.

Harry watched her leave, keeping a close eye on her, as if she would turn around and attack. He'd done that a lot in the streets and mentally scolded himself whenever he didn't do it. Slytherin was just like the streets only with food and a better roof but it was still one thing that was apparent on the street. It was a dog eat dog world. Satisfied that she wouldn't attack him he walked off to find Ron and Hermione.

Harry actually didn't know if someone was going to attack him, but Ron was adamant that someone was going to attack. Hermione believed that people barely knew how to fight, but they were proven wrong fairly quickly. Slytherin had a training area in their Common Room, also their was a whole corridor blocked from every one else but the Slytherins. They called it the Dueling Hall, it's where people decided to duel and it was quite popular.

One look inside had made them bump up their training, before they just let the teacher teach while only looking ahead in theory but now they were practicing spells. They had all been assigned a spell, Hermione had decided they would learn faster that way.

Harry had learned and taught them the Disarming Spell, which would more than likely prove vital. Ron had learned and taught the Jelly Legs spells, it was hilarious using that one on a fourth year arrogant Ravenclaw. Hermione had learned the Tripping Spell, another good spell when trying to disarm someone or taking down arrogant people. She had also learned the Stinging Hex which she demonstrated on a Gryffindor that had been bullying Tracy Davies.

All in all they were learning at a rapid rate and they were decent with Transfiguration and other non fighting Charms. Their teachers had been suitably impressed, they excelled in every class.

...

Harry found his friends in the Library with Hermione nose deep in a Herbology book and Ron playing against a third year Slytherin. So far Ron had beaten the First year and Second years in Slytherin and Ravenclaw. He had also beaten a fair few Hufflepuffs but they were smart enough to back away before too many got humiliated. The Gryffindors had laughed at him when he tried to ask them to play which got them many Stinging Hexes courtesy of all three of them and a prank by the twins.

"Checkmate," Ron declared triumphantly while the defeated Slytherin scanned the board.

"You cheated didn't you, you filthy cheater," the boy accused only the jump up and hiss when a Stinging Hex slammed into him.

"Move, your in my seat," Harry hissed at him making him jump up and bolt. Harry had a tendency to hex more people than he really needed to, all three of them did. Also there was a rumour of Harry having a knife, Harry blamed Dumbledore.

"So embarrassing Third years huh?" Harry smirked as took a seat allowing the game to reset.

"They're not even a challenge, it's sad really," Ron grumbled. The older years had yet to play him and Ron was itching for a challenge.

"What's with the the Herbology text book 'Mione?"

"Unlike you Harry, I don't have a personal Nevile to tell me everything, I have him," she gestured to Ron who just nodded. Harry however loved that they had Herbology with the badgers, Nevile and him had grown close over their shared interest in plants. Or Harry's interest in passing the class and Nevile being slightly to nice for his own good. Harry however did help him with DADA whenever the boy needed it.

"And you have an unnatural talent in Potions," Ron stated, though Ron and Hermione would most likely get an O but Harry was probably the only one to get an O+.

"Whatever, Daphne approached me asking who I was joining. In other words someone's going to come at us soon," Harry waved away their anger at how good he was.

"Nott," Hermione stated putting down the book, finally, "He's practically broadcasted it, he'll approach us soon with a challenge."

"Well then he'll send the three that haven been seen dueling yet," Ron explained, "I don't remember their names so I'm calling them Curly, Straight and Baldy, 'cause of their hair."

"You remember so many chess techniques yet you can't bother to remember someone's name?" Hermione asked disbelieving only getting a shrug in return, "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, what's this about Daniel claiming that he was attacked by someone killing Unicorns?" Ron asked as if Harry knew. Harry however didn't know seeing as every time he was asked to come to the Potters office he never went. They then sent people to try and force him but he threatened to call the Daily Prophet. They had yet to walk up to him and talk, mostly because Lily broke down whenever she saw him and James just stared. Daniel had avoided him mostly, which Harry loved.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy, Janet, Daniel, and that Thomas kid went into the woods as punishment or something, right? Well I don't know what's happening other than Dumbledores warning not to go near the woods as he negotiated with the Centaurs about combing the forest," Harry explained. It had happened a little while ago but Dumbledore only now saw fit to tell the student body, Draco told no one what happened.

"Merlin, your brother drags trouble with him doesn't he?" Hermione more stated than asked. Shrugging his shoulders they packed up and left the Library.

And tbey walked right into Theodore and his close followers.

"Potter, you, Granger and Weasley, against three of mine, tonight," Nott then turned around and marched off with his sneering followers. Did they get lessons from Professor Snape and Malfoy or something?

"Well then, he didn't even give us time to answer," Harry smirked.

"Maybe we should, teach them a little lesson," Hermione grinned stroking her wand.

"Of course we should, can't have people disrespecting us," Ron grinned.

The Dark Trio was about to have their first fight.

...

All of the First year Slytheirns had made their way to the Dueling Hall. Malfoy and his group were, of course, watching Nott as if he would cheat. Daphne was there, fully intent on finally choosing a side in the Slytherin power struggle. Nott knew that if his group failed Malfoy would train like hell over the break and come back to beat him, and Malfoy had a far more extensive library than him.

"Alright," Tracy Davies walked forward, "First person up."

This wasn't like a real duel with someone being a second, winner was whoever disarmed the other. The straight haired one walked up first.

"Hermione, if you'd only be so kind," Harry gestured towards the boy who was holding his wand riggedly.

"Of course Harry," Hermione replied drawing her wand and walking forwards.

3...2...1 Begin!" Tracy shouted before walking away.

The boy shot a stunner that Hermione dodged with little effot before begining her own assult. Hermione wasted no time instead instantly sending the Jelly Legs spell and effectively making the boy fall. Then sending the Disarming Curse and stealing his wand.

"Winner, Hermione," Tracy declared and called upon the next duellers.

The bald boy walked up next with Ron marching forward. Once Tracy said 'begin' they began. The bald boy walked forwards fully intent on closing the distance and using his size. Sending two spells as a distraction, Ron however sent the Tripping Curse and watched him fall over almost breaking his wand. Ron then used the Disarming Spell and took the wand.

"My, my, Nott this is boring," Malfoy fakes yawned, "If your next duellist isn't good then this is going to be extremely dull."

Harry knew the next person Dueling was the best and had saved him for himself. The boy was top in all classes with Harry and his Trio so he knew the boy was good. It became apparent instantly.

"Expelliarmus," the curly boy shouted. Harry dodged the curse barely, his spell was fast.

"Locomotor Wibbly," Harry shouted back watching his curse strike true and the boy fall, "Expelliarmus."

The boy rolled out of the way last second jumping up and shouting, "Tarantallegra."

Harry dodged and felt like laughing intstantly, the Dancing Feet Jinx, Harry felt like he could probably still win. He sent the Tripping Jinx causing the boy to trip over thin air.

"Expelliarmus," Harry called and he spell his it's mark and allowed Harry to take the boys wand. Draco did a slow clap before jumping up.

"Well Nott, 0-3 how does that feel?" Malfoy mocked.

Harry let a chuckle escape before walking away. He caught the eye of Daphne who nodded towards him, which he returned. Before walking away, a slight smile as Hermione and Ron detailed how the fight looked from their end. Though the spells were all easy Jinxes and not real high end things other than the Disarming Spell it was still fun to watch.

...

The nest day a distraught Theodore walked into the Hall his head hung low as he sat down at the table. No one paid him much attention other than Snape and Carrow who noticed Daphne was sitting next to Malfoy. Also three boys were sending scathing glares to Harry and his group. It was obvious that Theodore had tried to grab Daphne before winter which caused him to sadly lose her instead. He should have waited until his own boys got slightly better or let Draco attack them. A once close race now had Draco in the lead, fully intent on winning.

Professor Carrow subtly watched Harry who was joking and laughing with Hermione and Ron. They didn't even notice the glares sent their way, or they just didn't care. Alecto had to admit that she was surprised Harry managed to stay neutral, rarely was there ever anyone who remained neutral. Always better to have allies than stand alone.

Harry, however, did notice the glares sent his way and knew that it would have been a semi good idea to sit with Malfoy. But at the same time he refused to sit with anyone else and rid himself of his freedom. He wasn't going to do whatever Malfoy wanted him to do, which would most likely be gather intel on Daniel. The boy had a creepy obsession with Daniel and needed to get that checked. Of course no one dared tell him that, nope, no one would incur the Malfoy wrath.

"Harry I heard your brother and his friends whisper about someone named Nicolas Flamel, know him?" Ron whispered.

"No, why? Do you know?" Harry whispered back as Hermione watched the area.

"No I don't," Ron answered, "But they were talking about the third floor corridor, maybe we should check it out?" Ron questioned and Harry nodded.

"Fine," Hermione sighed as they stared at her, "But if we get caught caught I'm going to kill you."

...

That's how they ended up breathing heavily and leaning on a door leading to a three headed dog. They had seen that it was guarding a hatch, and most likely whatever was there was a highly tresured, tresure. However they all only hissed one thing the moment they felt safe.

"That senile old fool."


	13. Chapter 13

The Christmas break arrived swiftly with every one preparing to go home for the holidays. Harry and Ron were the only Slytherins that had decided to stay, Ron because he didn't want to go to Romania and Harry because, well, Harry didn't exactly have a home. Hermione however was going home to her parents, who were hoping she could tell them all about the wizarding world.

The trio were all at Hogsmeade Station where Hermione was trying to get the boys to come to her house.

"C'mon, they would love to have you," she pleaded, she didn't want to not see her only friends in eleven years for weeks.

"Relax 'Mione, you'll get to spend the break with your parents and you'll be back before you know it," Harry and Ron smiled and she let out a huff.

"Fine, but you better send owls," she waved her finger threateningly and the two boys made an audible gulp.

"Yes, yes, c'mon you have to go," Ron reminded her and she gave the two a back breaking hug before rushing to the train.

Harry noticed that Draco was only now coming down to the station, with Crabbe and Goyle right next to them. Harry wondered breifly if the two went home with them but decided that the Malfoys' didn't want them in there home. Draco sure as hell didn't like having them hang around him but knew that they were good in a fight. Harry smirked as he walked over to the Malfoy Heir, he picked up a little information from Ron about Pureblood politics.

"Malfoy, a word please," he asked with a small smile as Draco walked over.

"What is it Potter," he hissed, he had a feeling he knew what Harry was going to ask but dared not bring it up.

"Well, I just wanted to remind you that without me, Ms. Greengrass would not have joined your little group," he then leaned in close and whispered, "I hope the Malfoy family knows to pays its debts."

"Of course, Potter, the Malfoy family repay all debts," Draco whispered back and the two parted not breaking eye contact.

"Good," with a smile and a wave Harry turned around and walked off throwing a "Happy Christmas," over his shoulder. Draco grumbled about who could have told Harry about how he owes him one and decided that Wesley knew more than he should.

"Told Malfoy about the little debt he owes you?" Ron grinned as Harry sat next to him waving Hermione off as the train rolled out of the station. The entire station was mostly empty with a few stragglers milling around, one angry sixth year Hufflepuff was cursing about mission the train. So Puffs do know how to swear, good to know.

"Yes I told Heir Malfoy all about the little debt he owed," Harry grinned.

"You know Malfoy has a younger sister and brother, twins if I remember mum ranting. She went on and on about how Dark families should be put down. She complained all about how every Malfoy was scum completely disregarding Sirius who still loves his cousin," Ron spoke quietly. It was obvious something was wrong but Harry decided not to comment.

"Who's his cousin?" Harry asked gently, he wanted to know why Ron was so angry. He got what he wanted, stayed in Hogwarts.

"Narcissa Malfoy, the wife of Lucius Malfoy and mother Draco Malfoy," Ron informed him, "You know you and Daniel haven't properly met. Just occurred to me."

"Yeah," Harry and his twin had passed in the halls but Harry knew secret Slytheirn corridors that no one else knew. He had avoided his entire family, which was a shock to him, that he had managed it, but he also knew they were going to come and talk to him eventually. But why was Ron talking about this?

"You know when I asked my mum if I could stay I got a message instantly," he handed Harry a piece of paper which he opened.

Dear Ron,   
Of course you can stay at Hogwarts this year. We'll miss you.  
Love Mum,

Short, Harry thought, he never thought Ron's mother wouldn't fight tooth and nail to get him to go back.

"I asked if she could send some of my thicker coats that lay in my room, the letter doesn't even mention them," Ron's eyes went glassy, "She fought tooth and nail for the twins and Percy, only Percy gave in of course but she tried to get the twins back. She sent a Howler yelling at them for suggesting that they should stay in Hogwarts. And what do I get?" There were tears streaming in Ron's eyes, "A bloody letter! All I get is a letter, not even asking why, no, mum wanted the twins and Percy, she didn't want me."

"Sh, Ron, it's alright," Harry now had Don in his arms as the ginger let tears run free.

"She wanted the bloody Gryffindors, she didn't want the slimy Slytherin," Ron cried, "Am I a bad son Harry? Am I a bad person?"

"No Ron, no your not," Harry's adamantly spoke, conviction in his eyes.

"Then why doesn't she want me?"

Harry had no answer for that.

...

Christmas morning was a wild affair with Ron waking Harry early morning. Ron had apologized for crying, saying he had overreacted, Harry had assured him that he hadn't. He had a reason to feel like he was unwanted, and Harry wasn't going to let him think he was a wuss or a cry baby because he cried over a valid reason.

"Ron, I'm up, Merlin, get off me," Harry groaned tossing the ginger off his bed. The youngest Weasley son had been jumping for at least five minutes.

"C'mon it's time to open gifts," Ron shouted as he dragged Harry downstairs. Harry was surprised to see that there was in fact gifts lying underneath the tree. There was only the two of them and depite there being not a lot of gifts it was still a surprise.

"Which ones are mine," Harry asked counting the gifts all around. There was about nine gifts he thought, more than he'd ever gotten before.

"Those four are yours," Ron pointed to four gifts lying to the side. Still more than he'd ever received.

Picking up the first one Harry tore it open without a second thought and was happy to find a book, Beginner Jinxes, he looked at who it was from.

To Harry,   
I know all about Pureblood and Slytherin politics, so I hope this book helps you out.  
Love, the Black Family

Harry knew that Sirius and Romana Black were his godparents but he hadn't expected them to get him anything. He smiled at the thought and decided to write them a thank you letter. With that thought in mind he reached over to the second one and opened it to find chocolates and some Galleons.

To Harry,  
We didn't know what you would want so we decided to send you some chocolates and some money. We love you Harry, and we hope to get to know what to get you next year.   
Love the Potter Family.

Harry refused to believe he was touched and he would later refuse that he had sent them a small and hastily writen thank you note. He was not looking for parents, he had stopped looking a long time ago. The third gift he opened, tore apart, revealed a, holster?

"That's a wand holster," Ron explained how to put them on a d Harry did so placing his wand inside, "Who sent it?"

"Wait let me check," Harry grabbed the and smiled at the note.

Dear Harry,   
How do you like the holster, aren't I amazing. It should help you if you ever get into any trouble.   
From Kingsley Shaklebolt

Harry smiled faintly at the fact that Kingsley would send Harry something like this. Deciding to think on it later Harry opened the last gift. It had another book, what was he a Ravenclaw? It was called, Spells for New Witches and Wizards. Picking up the note he read it before bursting into laughter.

To Harry,   
This spell book should help you in case you get into another duel. Next time don't rely on weak spells like you used against Notts group (yes I know I was a Slytherin).   
From Professor Carrow  
P.S On page eight there's a spell for hangovers, please learn it. Also don't tell anyone that I gave you this.

Harry handed the note to a bewildered Ron who shook his head. Honestly how did Harry get away with getting piss drunk and having a pounding hangover? They must favour him.

"If Snape ever gives you a gift for Christmas I'll eat a puke flavoured bean from Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans," Ron laughed then saw the look on his friends face, "Mate that isn't happening."

"Wanna bet?" Harry smiled innocently. Ron decided that it wasn't a good deal to make, actually it was a stupid deal to make.

"Harry see any other gifts," Ron was looking around the tree eagerly.

"Nope, sorry mate," Harry replied, "Why?"

"Well, it's just, um, you see, mum always sends us knitted sweaters. You see these sweater have the first letter of our names on them and well we get them every Christmas. I-I know it's stupid but," Ron sighed and mumbled, "She didn't send me any."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, he never dealt with family issues. Instead he offered that they go explore the castle which Ron eagerly agreed too. Not everyday the whole castle was empty, it would be nice to explore the place. They had explored some areas that they never saw before, however they were cornered by the twins.

"Ronnikins, why aren't,"

"You wearing your,"

"Sweater," they finished simultaneously and Ron looked ready to punch them. Harry however, having years of experience watching peoples movement, knew that the twins were genuinely confused.

"Ron never got one," he announced and Ron looked to the ground.

"Oh," Fred started, though Ron thought it was George and Harry didn't know what to think.

"Well then," George muttered looking a little ashamed at having cornered Ron.

"Musta been lost in the mail," Fred snapped his fingers and George instantly agreed.

"Oh yes Ronnikins, no doubt about it," George nodded furiously.

"Well Forge, better get moving," Fred announced.

"Yes, yes Gred, gotta send mum a letter," with that the two left. And while Ron didn't believe that it was lost in the mail he felt better knowing the twins cared.

...

Back at the Potter-Black Manor in Hogsmeade Lily rushed down the stairs a letter in her hands. It was late and all the kids had gone to bed and she had tears in her eyes. She thrust a letter towards Romana before walking over to James a smile etched onto her face. Handing him the note James perked up as he read it.

Dear Potter Family,   
Thank you,   
Harry,

It was crumpled up and probably been written in two seconds but that didn't matter. Lily took the letter and held it close to her. This was proof she could get her little boy back, no matter what she had to do.

Romana was smiling as she and Sirius read the note. Like the Potters it wasn't long but it had the right amount of text for them. It was something Harry had sent them and that was all that mattered.

...

Harry awoke breathing heavily and cursed silently that the dreams were back. It always happened near Christmas but he was happy that he didn't wake up screaming or in a half delirious state. That wouldn't have been good. Ron was still asleep, Harry didn't blame the ginger it had been a long day. Getting up Harry walked down to the common room. It was empty but he knew that on a normal day there were many Slytherins that had nightmares. Every single one would come down and some seventh year would take care of them.

They were Slytherin and they stuck together after all. He also knew that a fifth year tried to tell others about it, resulting in him not being able to speak for three months, according to the rumors. Sadly no one was there and Harry picked up a blanket that was laying on one of the couches. He quickly left the common room, he needed to go on a walk. Those always helped calm him down.

He walked absentmindedly he didn't exactly know where he was going but he knew that he could find his way back. He always did after all, like a sixth sense all Slytherins had tjey always found their way back.

Harry finally found a room, it looked to be empty so he walked in. No teachers and no nasty care takers that should be thrown onto the streets. Not even Slytherins liked Filch. Inside the room was a tall mirror that instantly took Harry's interest. A weird mirror in an unmarked room that was somewhere no one would look, definitely magic. And definitely something Harry wanted to see, despite risk to his life, he was going near an unknown magical artifact after all.

Looking in he was shocked by what he saw, he saw himself. Only it wasn't him at the same time. There was also Ron and Hermione. Ron was on a throne to Harry's left, made of gold and diamonds, with a smirk and laid back attitude. On top of Ron's head was a crown with more rubies and gold than the Crown Jewels. On Harry's left was Hermione, she sat regally with a glint in her eyes. Harry didn't know what the glint meant only it wasn't a nice glint. She also had a throne that was made of branches that coiled around to look like a chair, a regal one fit for a Queen of the Forest. On her head lay a crown made of black roses where the green and black melded perfectly with thorns sticking out of it looking majestic.

Then sat Harry, his legs draped over one side of his pure black throne with his back resting on the other arm rest. He had smile and his eyes blazed with power. On his head lay a jagged crown that could kill someone, pure black and it was tilted to rest on the side of his head. Like a mad king.

Then he gasped in shock because of what was behind Harry. It was his entire family. Lily, James, Daniel, Rose and even Ivy who he had only seen once in his entire stay at Hogwarts.

Harry didn't stop staring at the mirror for hours.

...

Harry went back every day and would freely admit that he couldn't take his eyes off. He took every little detail of the mirror in, learning it's name the Mirror of Erised. It was only a matter of time before he got caught.

"Mr. Potter, I find myself at this moment wondering how long you've been here," Harry jumped at the voice of his Headmaster and swirled around to see Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Headmaster," he greeted formally staring at the man. He'd yet to have a conversation with this man and he had hoped he never had too.

"Mr. Potter, tell me what you see," Dumbledore more ordered than asked.

"I see myself and Hermione and Ron all sitting on thrones, happy and content," Harry described. He left out the power in their eyes and the fact that his parents were there. The Headmaster had no need to know of that.

"You see Harry this mirror shows one their deepest darkest desires. The Mirror of Erised or the Mirror of Desire," the Headmaster chuckled when Harry face palmed. It was bloody backwards, how hadn't he noticed that?

But he didn't desire to have his parents, did he?

"Perhaps you do," the old man mumbled and Harry shot him a glare. Harry and learned that Snape had gone into his mind, or at least tried, from Ron. However Ron had also explained how Harry probably only startled Snape and may not actually be able to keep him out. And Ron couldn't teach Harry mind defence because his mother refused.

"Tell me Headmaster what do you see?" Harry tried changing positions with Dumbledore.

"That's a very personal question," Dumbledore smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You asked me."

"And you answered."

"I didn't know what the mirror was," Harry growled, he hated parrying words despite being quite good at it.

"Aren't Slytherins supposed to hold onto their advantages?" Dumbledore asked a soft smile on his face.

" Are you going to answer? After all, it's the least you can do," Harry put on a sweet smile, so sweet it was dripping in sugar.

"I never said I wouldn't," he hadn't.

"You were a Slytherin weren't you?" Harry scowled.

"Gryffindor," he smiled, that damned twinkle, "I see, a nice pair of wooly socks."

"Sure," Harry grumbled walking away, the man was obviously lying.

"Mr. Potter, please never return, the Mirror will be moved, do not look for it," Dumbledore advised and Harry gave a curt nod.

As Harry exited slightly miffed at having being beaten in a verbal duel and having the Mirror taken away he stopped right outside the door. Quietly, almost silently, he heard Dumbledore speak.

"Hello Ariana, Gallert, Aberforth, how are you today?"


	14. Chapter 14

  Surprisingly Harry enjoyed Winter Break ending, if only so he would have something to occupy his mind during the days. His mind went to either two places when he was left alone, the Mirror of Erised or the nightmares that plagued his dreams. Hermione, who had returned brimming with excitement, had caught him waking up in cold sweat a fair few times. Even Ron, who was a notoriously heavy sleeper, had woken up, usually when Harry let out a scream, and needless to say they were worried.

  Harry brushed aside their concerns for him and instead thrust the new books he had gotten into their faces. Since then they were quickly learning more spells by the day, some harmless jinxes while others were great for a fight. Sadly neither of the books gave more than a low powered Cutting Curse for if they ever had to get into a fight. Otherwise they had learned mostly defensive spells, though they did manage a shield spell which would shock people if they were ever in a duel.

  Besides reading and rereading the books a few times nothing eventful happened until Harry noticed something in the Library. For starters his brother was going there more often with Janet and Thomas, this was surprising considering they were building their legacy as pranksters. Harry remembered Kingsley saying how James wouldn't be caught dead in the Library, despite the fact that James was quite intelligent, and always asked Remus or Peter to go for him.

  Naturally this caused Harry some interest in whatever they were doing and found they were looking through old text books. Most likely looking for Nicolas Flamel, Harry wondered briefly if they learned anything. He also found that Hagrid was looking at dragon books and Harry had a vague idea of what Hagrid might been doing. But without any proof Harry decided to go see Ron, the Weasleys were supposedly close with Hagrid.

...

  "Ron," Harry sat down next to his friend, "What can you tell me about Hagrid?"

  "Hagrid? Why do you want to know about Hagrid? We don't exactly talk to him after all," Ron interrogated, Hermione also sat down giving Harry a curious look.

  "I found him taking books from the Library. Books about dragons and I have a feeling I know what's going on but I need more," Harry paused looking for the right word to use, "Information."

  "Fine," Ron sighed looking through his mind for all the information on the big lovable half-giant, "Rubeus Hagrid, a half giant, I will admit it's hard not to like the man. He has a love for all magical creatures, a bit of a drunk. Feircly loyal to Dumbledore, like my mum, and, oh yeah, he's always wanted a dragon."

  Harry's face fell as he realized that he was right. Rubeus Hagrid had a bloody dragon in his wooden hut. But Daniel hadn't been whispering about dragons, so maybe Daniel didn't know yet. Maybe the dragon was still an egg, suddenly Harry was filled with a longing to see a dragon hatching. After all, from what he had read, dragon breeding was illegal.

  "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, for all her knowledge she'd yet to read up about creatures, something that Harry read a lot about.

  "I think Hagrid has a dragon egg," Harry admitted and Hermione looked shocked while Ron nodded, as if he knew.

  "Makes sense, the man's wanted a dragon for years, probably bought it off someone," Ron shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading the book in front of him. Ron acted as if this was normal behaviour, maybe it was for Hagrid.

  "Well then," Hermione looked slightly confused at Ron's non caring attitude, "I've found something resourceful as well."

  With that statement she grabbed a book and slammed it on the desk. It was a huge book and Ron thought that the table might break.

  "I checked it out for some light reading," she started but Ron stopped her.

  "You call this light?" Ron would have shouted if not for Madam Pinces' watchful eyes.

  "Hermione, I love reading and so does Ron but this book is bigger than my cousin Dudley. Trust me on this Hermione the last time I saw him he was bigger than a baby whale," Harry spoke with a face of complete seriousness.

  "Anyways," Hermione continued and both Ron and Harry shared a look, "I discovered who Nicolas Flamel is. He's the man who created the Philosopher's Stone, a stone that can give eternal life. It can also transmutate anything into gold, the ultimate gem in the entire world. Acctoding to this he is six hundred and ninety years old."

  "We could be rich," Ron breathed. Harry nodded though he didn't really care to use the Stone. To him it was useless, he didn't exactly like to have tons of gold, mostly because of his upbringing on the streets. But he did admit that having that much gold would be good, plus he could use it to get more power on the streets.

  "Yes, well, the Stone is behind a trap door guarded by a Cerberus and probably loads of other things," Hermione exclaimed not seeing how they could think they could get to it.

  "A Cerberus is easy to best 'Mione," Harry grinned jumping up and running and grabbing a book, Monster Lore: Beginners Guide to Monsters. "Music puts a Cerberus to sleep."

  "Are you kidding me?" Hermione hissed and pulled the book open and read the article about Cerberus's, "A Cerberus, if tamed, is easy to care for. To put the beast asleep all one must do is play a little bit of music, music puts the gigantic beast in a sleep that will not be lifted until the music stops."

They all shared a look with each other at the news. The Cerberus was such an easy being to best and this was the Philosopher Stone for Merlins sake by the sound of this it seemed to be an easy thing to steal. Though they all wondered why the Stone was in Hogwarts. Was it being protected? And if so, who else was trying to steal the Stone?

  "So are we going to go steal the Philosopher Stone or what?" Ron whispered giddy with excitement.

  "We could," Hermione muttered trailing off at the end. Harry was actually feeling excited, he had the chance to acquire an object of complete and utter power.

  "But first," Harry interrupted, "We have two things that need to be done."

  "What?" Ron asked looking slightly worried.

  "One we have to go find this dragon, I mean a dragon how many dragons are we going to see in a lifetime?" Harry grinned wildly and both Hermione and Ron nodded, "Two, Hermione and I want to know what's bothering you Ron."

  Though Ron seemed to have no trouble and hadn't a care in the world, Ron's eyes spoke a different story. Ron's eyes were stormy and glossy for the past two days, as if he was angry and sad at the same time. Ron looked between his best friends, mentally wondering how he though they wouldn't notice. Hermione was looking at him expectantly and Harry was leaning back as if he didn't care. Ron knew that Harry cared immensely but didn't know want to show it.

  "Here," he handed Hermione a note to which she gasped upon reading the contents. She handed it over to Harry who sighed as he read the short and brief letter.

  Dear Ron,   
  Sorry for not knitting you a Christmas sweater. It seems to have to slipped my mind.   
  Love Mum

  Hermione was staring at Ron, tears welling up in her eyes. She'd been filled in on what had happened during Christmas and had been shocked by Ron's mum's reaction. Hermiones parents wouldn have forcefully dragged her back to her house if they had to.

  "Ron," Harry breathed not knowing what to say to his best mate. He thought, no, he hoped that his mum had just forgotten to send it or had sent it but it never came. Sadly, instead, it was Mrs. Weasley forgetting to knit her youngest son a sweater she'd knitted since he was born.

  "It's fine, Harry," Ron's voice was shaky, Harry felt that Ron was cracked glass waiting to shatter.

  Hermione was the first to react, crushing Ron into a back breaking hug, the one she was most famous for.  Harry joined in without a second of hesitation, all of them held each other tears streaming down their faces. It hurt Harry and Hermione that Ron was hurting so back, their wands tingled and shook, as if demanding they avenge their brother. Harry was inclined to go with what his wand wanted and Hermione felt the same.

  Needless to say they never went to Hagrids' hut.

...

  Harry gently stroked Onyx who was curled up on his lap. Hedwig was flying high above them, hunting field mice that seemed to live near them. Harry had been extremely angry when he learned that Hedwig could also be brought out of the Owl Tower, that was Harry's personal name for it, and had sent Tripping and Stinging Hexes at the Slytheirn Prefects. He'd even charmed their shoes to dance at certain words or made their fingers feel like jelly. Harry was very vindictive.

  Hermione had her nose in a book about creatures, she'd taken a liking to them, and Ron was practicing spells, he claimed they had to be ready for whatever the Philosopher Stone had in store for them.

  Night was descending but the trio didn't mind all that much, after all the hidden Slytheirn corridors that only Slytherins were privy to would get then back undetected. Harry was more interested with the shimmering lake, it was a mystery to him and he loved mysteries. So far he had learned that a giant squid lived in the lake, also Merfolk.

  "Harry look," Hermione pointed to the distance and they all turned to see the 'Golden Trio' rushing towards Hagrids hut.

  "You think the dragons about to hatch?" Ron asked staring at them as they practically ran.

  "Yeah," Harry breathed desperate to see the dragon, "And looks like Malfoy's decided to join in on the fun."

  It was true Draco, from a safe distance, trailed after he Gryffindors. He looked to be dressed in all black and Harry had to give him props for subtlety. Daniel and his friends were still wearing their bright red robes, obviously they've never sneaked around the castle. Harry rushed after him, Onyx by his side and Hedwig flying above them. Ron and Hermione scrambled after him.

  "Stupefy,"  Harry called out and watched Malfoy fall to the ground. Harry was quite happy with his achievement, though an easy spell to use it wasn't taught until fifth year or later.

  "Good job mate," Ron pounded him on the back a smile on his face. Even Hermione looked happy at the right of Malfoy unconscious.

  "C'mon, got to see the dragon," Harry sped off towards Hagrids hut.

  At the entrance Harry knocked politely on the door and heard a startled yelp. He also heard 're shuffling of plates and scraping of wood before the door opened to reveal Hagrid.

  "Eh, what are yer do in here?" Hagrid asked as he took in the sight of Harry and his friends.

  "We heard you have a dragon and wanted see it," Harry spoke truthfully and Hagrid let a beaming smile make it onto his face.

  "Is tha' so? Well then in ya get," Hagrid let the trio walk in and Harry spied the burning egg on top of the fire.

  "Whoa," Harry breathed looking at the egg.

  "Ain't she pretty one?" Hagrid asked looking over to a corner of the room.

  "We saw Daniel and his friends come in here," Ron spoke up but Harry was too busy staring at the egg.

  "We know he's in here and don't worry, we're not going to snitch on him," Hermione assured the half giant.

  "Yeah, no offence but if Harry didn't want to see a dragon so badly we prpbably wouldn't have come," Ron spoke up.

  "Ron," Hermione scolded.

  "Quite alright," Hagrid waved off Ron's blatant manner, they really needed to get Ron to be more Slytheirn like, "So, ya like dragons?"

  "Yeah, love them," Harry replied finally tearing his eyes from the egg.

  "Splendid," Hagrid smiled, "Daniel come on ou' now, yer brother ain't gonna tell no one."

  Daniel suddenly appeared with Janet and Thomas underneath some sort of cloak. Ron looked at it with a nod, Invisibility Cloaks were rare and this one seemed even rarer. Hermione mumbled something along the line of "of course the pranksters have something that can keep them hidden" she was not a fan of these three.

  "Look it's about to hatch," Harry called out and Hagrid brought the dragon over to the table.

  "Hello brother," Daniel spoke coldly towards his brother looking at him from his nose.

  "Yeah, yeah, dragon first meeting second," Harry waved his brother off.

  Daniel looked mildly shocked, no one had ever showed him anything less then their full attention. The only exception being Rose and sometimes his parents. Even Thomas had given him his full attention after finding out who he was, and the boy was a muggleborn. Daniel was hoping to tear into his brother for making his sisters and parents cry, but instead Harry didn't even care to look at him.

  Harry didn't pay his brother much thought too engrossed in looking at the egg. Ron was just as enchanted by the egg and both boys couldn't look away. Hermione laughed quietly at them though she was also looking at the egg in wonder. They normally have to act calm and collected, sligjtly cold, in public so the other houses didn't bully them, but here they acted as the children they were supposed to be.

  After the egg had hatched and Hagrid had named him Norbert Harry began to instantly play with the baby dragon. Daniel and the rest didn't want to get close to the dragon, fearing the dragons sharp claws.

  "Hagrid," Janet spoke up, "You know you can't keep the dragon, right?"

  "Wh' not?" Hagrid looked at them in confusion looking like an overgrown man child, "I've be'n readin' about dragons I can raise the little bugger."

  "Actually Hagrid," Hermione schooled her features into that of a professor speaking to a student, "Dragons are highly dangerous and you live in a wooden hut. Also if he Ministry discovered you had a dragon they would kill Norbert without hesitation."

  "But-but," Hagrid sighed, they all looked at him adamantly. Besides Harry of course who looked crestfallen at losing Norbert. "Fine, where will ya take 'im?"

  "My brother Charlie works at a Dragon Sanctuary down in Romania, I can ask him?" Ron suggested and they instantly agreed to the idea.

  "Will I get ta see 'im again?" Hagrid asked and Harry silently stroked Norbert.

  "On your off time I'm sure Charlie will let you visit," Ron assured the half-giant, though he wasn't entirely sure himself.

  "Then its settled," Thomas declared, "Ron will contact his brother and Daniel and us will get Norbert to wherever we have to take him."

  "You guys aren't taking Norbert anywhere," Harry spat at them, "You guys couldn't even get here without Malfoy spotting you."

  "What? Where?" The Golden Trio jumped up frightened.

  "Don't worry we stunned him," Harry assured them, "But we better get out of here before he wakes. First time I've ever used a stunner on someone."

  They quickly left as did Daniel and his friends. All making their ways to their dormitories, except only the Slytherin slept as Daniel lay awake with him friends.

  Daniel remembers the New Years Eve party that their family celebrated every year. Also the Christmas Party that had their close friends and family. Usually those parties were fun for him, but during both Christmas and New Years his parents only had one thing in their brains.

  Harry Potter.

  Even Rose, who'd yet to have a proper conversation with him, kept thinking about Harry. It angered Daniel that not only was he not the center of his parents attention but that they also cried whenever Harry was spoken about.

  Daniel drifted off thinking why he was no longer the center of everyone's attention. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

  It was a week and a half later before Harry and his friends got everything sorted out. Harry didn't know if Charlie was kind or idiotic, who just agrees to smuggle a dragon out of the country? Of course Harry didn't tell anyone that, as long as he couldn't be blamed it didn't matter to him. Everyday Harry spent at least a half hour in Hagrids hut playing with the Norwegian Ridgeback.

Ron and Hermione joined him quite a few times, sadly so did the 'Golden Trio'. Daniel and his friends obviously held hate towards Slytheirn and called them slimy snakes. Not that Harry cared all that much. Ron stayed well away from the dragon after it had almost bit him, his Slytherin self preservation was kicking in. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you were Harry, Thomas did get bit. The idiot tried petting the dragon after both Harry and Hagrid told him Norbert was in a bad mood. He then went on a rant about how the Harry and his friends brainwashed the dragon to bite him, Daniel had joined in until Hagrid told them that it wasn't true. Janet had given them a glare only but kept her mouth shut, thankfully.

Finally the day had come and Charlie's friends were awaiting the dragon. Harry decided that it would be easier to go alone and not with a big group of people. So, with this in mind, he put on his old clothes he used when he was stealing out on the streets. A black, slightly ripped, sweater with the hoodie pulled up. Black, ripped, joggers, and black, overly used and more than a little broken, runners. Harry knew that the easiest way to get around in a castle, especially one as dimly lit as Hogwarts, was black. He also wore a scarf the covered his mouth and nose before disappearing into the hood.

"Wow Harry," Ron commented as Harry sat on the bed, "That's, um, very black."

"Well no duh Ronald," Hermione scolded sitting down on her own bed, "Black is the way to go when stealing in a place that's pitch black."

"Yeah and I don't own camo so this was the best bet," Harry replied walking towards the door. He knew everyone would be asleep and no one would notice him slipping out.

"Camo?" Ron asked looking between his friends.

"Hermione, educate our young Pureblood friend here," Harry called over his shoulder before leaving the room.

...

The trip to Hagrids hut was easy as the Prefects didn't check the Slytherin Secret corridors. Then the only person outside was Professor Flitwick but he didn't, or couldn't, see Harry. So all in all it was a boring trip in Harry's mind. Reaching Hagrids door he knocked lightly twice, knowing the half-giant was sitting waiting for him.

"Harry, c'mon in," Hagrid ushered the child in, "Good ta see yer, didn't know when yer was gonna git here."

"Good to see you too," Harry smiled, Ron was right it was hard to not like the half-giant, "Where's Norbert?"

"Righ' o'er here," Hagrid picked up a sleeping bundle, "Put 'im ta sleep, couldn't have the bugger wakin' up half way there."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry sighed in relief, taking an awake Norbert was not going to be good, "And Charlie says you can visit him."

"Really?" Hagrid beamed a large smile on his face, "Tha's great news."

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and Harry cast a notice-me-not charm on himself hiding in the shadows. He hoped whoever it was, wasn't going to try to see through disillusion charms. Hagrids opened the door too see no one before suddenly three First year, idiotic, Gryffindors appear.

"Hagrid," Daniel smiled at him, "We're here to take Norbert before the slimy snakes get here."

"Really brother, how nice of you," Harry walked out of the shadows startling the three. Janet made a loud bang when she smacked into Fang, Hagrids dog, who smacked into the table that lifted up before crashing down upright again.

"How, what?" The Trio asked in complete sync and Harry mused that they might have practiced.

"Hagrid," Professor Flitwick called, "Everything alright in there?"

"Yeah," Hagrid called back and whispered for them to hide.

"Give us the dragon," Daniel hissed, "I won't let a snake take all the glory."

"What glory?" Harry was utterly confused, "No one but us knows about this."

"Sure," Janet replied, she hadn't really talked to them for the past week, "Like you didn't tell your Slytherin friends all about this."

"No," Harry refused adamantly before a thought cane to him, "Did you tell your Gryffindor friends?"

They didnt reply.

"That's not the point," Daniel hissed after a second of Harry gaping.

"You idiots," Harry groaned, why the hell would they tell people?

"Boys and girl, get a move on," Hagrid hissed at them as he made his way to the door.

"Give us the egg, we have an Invisibility Cloak," Thomas shoved the Cloak into his face and Harry almost grabbed and ripped the Cloak up.

Pushing Thomas back Harry stepped right up to their faces and hissed, "I don't need a bleeding Cloak to disappear."

With that he hopped out the window and blended into the night. No one, not even Janet who was watching him extremely closely, knew where he went. It was like he wasn't even there.

...

Harry pressed up against the wall waiting for two Prefects to move. At the moment the two Ravenclaw Prefects wouldn't move from the damn entrance of the Astronomy Tower. He regretted using it now, maybe he should have picked somewhere else. He could, possibly, disillusion himself and sneak past them but ultimately he wasn't about to risk his First year spell against two Fifth years who were looking for disillusioned people. Finally they left and Harry was about to move before he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He knew who it was before he turned around.

Turning around he came face to face with seemingly air. Not wasting time he reached out and grabbed the Cloak before ripping it off revealing three red robed Gryffindors.

"How did you?" Thomas asked before Harry threw their precious Cloaks into their faces.

"Because I'm not an idiot," he snapped back before running up the steps to the Astronomy Tower. He didn't actually know where they were just that they were dumb enough not to move after tapping his shoulder.

Reaching the top of the Astronomy Tower three people were waiting for him. Hastily he handed them Norbert before they took off on the back of another dragon. Harry breifly wondered how the hell they got the dragon here without anyone noticing. With a breath of relief he walked down the Tower before he heard voices.

"So, no one else is here?" Professor McGonnagill asked, opening the door Harry could see the 'Golden Trio' had been caught. "Well then I think detention with me for two days should suffice."

Wait, what? Harry was confused, she took fifty points off, with a week of detention, and a letter home the last time they were caught. What was different from last time? Then it clicked, last time Malfoy was there. Last time there was someone who could tell on her if she was biased, now no one was there to say anything.

"But we saw a boy, green robes, go up the Astronomy Tower," Daniel told her and Harry felt like sending a spell at him. Instead he ran up the stairs knowing the Head of Gryffindor was going to come up after him. Suddenly he heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door and in a rash thinking decision he jumped off the Astronomy Tower.

...

Minerva opened the door to the top of the Tower and looked around. She had already sent her lions back, and told them where the Prefects were, before making her way up. It seemed like their was no one there and she scowled at the fact.

She did not notice a heavily breathing Slytheirn First year handing off by his fingertips on the side of the Astronomy Tower. She was about to do a once over when someone came up behind her.

"Minerva, what are you doing here?" Professor Carrow asked.

"I got a tip off that someone was up here, someone who shouldn't be," McGonnagill replied. She still didn't like Carrow. In her mind Alecto had her chance to change sides during the war, like Severus, and hadn't. Instead here she was, after the war, acting like none of it happened.

"Minerva, are you going to hold the war against me for the rest of my life?" Alecto asked, she knew she had don't terrible things during the war but she was trying to change.

"You had your chance to change, you know, before you killed hundreds because of an insane bloodthirst," Minerva spat at her. No portraits or people to tell Dumbledore that she was saying these things. She could finally tell Carrow to leave.

"I'm trying to live my life," she replied.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before joining the Death Eaters," Minerva hissed at her.

"Who spread the rumours about me being a Death Eater?" Alecto changed the subject looking at McGonnagill coldly.

"Well James has a loose tongue when drunk and the last Hogsmeade visit a few kids heard him," with that Minerva walked towards the door, "And you shouldn't show favouritism to a student Professor, Filch and I check every present given to a student."

Harry climbed back up, not caring that Professor Carrow was still there, he couldn't stay there any longer. Panting as he lay on the ground he looked up to see Professor Carrow staring at him with a slight smirk.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Alecto laughed as Harry jumped up.

"Professor," she looked amused at seeing him there looking like he'd run a marathon, "I swear this isn't what it looks like."

"Mr. Potter I'm not an idiot," she laughed. as Harry tried thinking of another excuse.

"Alright, you caught me, but I'll have you know Professor McGonnagill is very biased as well," Harry added the last part hoping she wouldn't punish him.

"Mr. Potter I know that," she sighed, "Minerva was never fair when she thought she could get away with it. She's only better at hiding her biased attitude so people now think she's fair and strict to everyone."

"So," he trailed off, "Why were you two talking about you being a Death Eater."

"Professor McGonnagill, well she doesn't trust me," Professor Carrow sighed, "I did some terrible things during the war."

"But you've changed," Harry replied startling the woman, "You could have been like the others instead look at you, you're trying to become better."

"Not everyone sees it like that," Carrow replied.

"Well, people are dumb," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Get out of here Mr. Potter," she laughed as Harry smiled widely. He didn't need to lose Slytheirn any House points. "And you are right about people being dumb."

"Thank you Professor Carrow," he called running back inside.

Professor Carrow wouldn't admit it but she had grown fond of the child that hadn't treated her like she was Death Eater trash. After the rumours, that were sadly true, spread around people gave her a wide berth. Actually most people fearfully hid their eyes from her whenever she passed them by. Harry however never did that, he was actually surprised when he found out other people did that.

He was different than all the other people in the school.

...

Harry was not having a good day, it had started off horribly. McGonnagill was being far more strict than ever, obviously very angered by her brief, and not very anger worthy, conversation with Professor Carrow. Also he no longer had Norbert, the little dragon meant a lot to Harry though he wouldn't admit it.

After telling his friends all about the other night they had two reactions. One was anger at Daniel, his friends and McGonnagill. The second was anger and worry over him, for jumped off the Astronomy Tower. Hermione had gone on a rant about how it was the stupidest thing they could ever possibly do. A part of Harry's mind wanted to prove her wrong and do something stupider, he blamed his Gryffindor parents for those thoughts.

The other thing that angered him was the favourtism Daniel was getting. After the boys 'detention' Harry saw him walk out with a biscuit. That's all the boy gets for breaking the rules, it was ridiculous. His parents probably showed the boy favourtism also, because obviously the boy never got in trouble.

Speaking of his parents, they finally plucked up the courage to come talk to him. They couldn't have picked a worse time, though Harry thought no time was a good time because he didn't want to speak with them. They had finally cornered Harry and sent his friends away, claiming it was Auror buisness. Hermione and Ron wanted to stay and fight but instead opted to go run and grab Professor Snape after some urging from Harry.

"Harry you look so grown," Lily smiled at him, "I suppose we should introduce ourselves."

"Your Lily and James Potter, mother and father to Rose, Daniel and Ivy Potter also my biological parents," Harry spoke coldly and Lily flinched at his tone.

"Yes, I, well, suppose we should explain ourselves," James scratched the back of his neck.

"What's there to explain you abandoned me," Harry spoke casually, as if it was an everyday thing.

"We had good reason," Lily tried to reaosn with him but Harry wasn't having any of that.

"The reason, mother," he spat the word out, "Was because I wasn't the precious Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived."

"Harry," James spoke with a warning edge to it, "We thought that we might neglect you so we decided it best for you to go to the Dursleys."

"Who was it better for really? Me or you?" Harry growled, he didn't want to speak with them, "Because it sure as hell wasn't good for me."

"Harry," Lily pleaded, "We didn't want you to grow up neglected."

"Well, I was neglected, beaten bloody and thrown onto the streets," Harry counted his fingers, "I was then starved and hungry for most of my life and learned how to steal from the age of five."

"Harry it was a good idea at the time," James snapped at him. He didn't understand how his son couldn't see he did this for Harry's own good.

"You don't even regret it?" Harry breathed, taking an unconscious step back.

"Harry we do regret it," Lily tried reaching our for him but he flinched back.

"But you still think it was a good idea?" Harry felt like attacking them.

"At the time when it happened we do believe it was the right decision," James admitted, "You'll understand when you get older."

That made the young Slytherin snap.

"I understand perfectly James and Lily," both flinched at their son using their names, "I understand that you abandoned me and don't even realize that it was a terrible and stupid decision. A decision that could very well have killed me."

"Harry," James snapped and Lily had tears running down her face.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Potter, what is going on here?" Professor Snape stopped the conversation. The man was waking towards them, robes billowing like usual, with a seemingly half smile on his face.

"Auror buisness," James growled at the teacher.

"Then why wasn't I invited, after all I am Head of House," Snape smirked at the scowl that was on James's face.

"Well I'll remember next time," James then stalked away holding Lily's hand.

Severus watched them walk away, a pang of sadness at watching the once love of his life walk away with another man.

"I know you liked Lily," Harry piped up from behind and Severus spun around to look at the boy.

"That was in the past," he drawled, "How do you know?"

"Kingsley told me, he told me about the crush you had on her. He told me that you called her something once and then you never spoke again," Harry was now looking at Severus in the eyes.

"Yes, I called her something that I shouldn't have, ever," Severus sighed.

"Were you angry?"

"I was angry, embarrassed, sad, a mix of emotions but that means nothing," Severus looked to the ground in sadness, "I should never have spoke to her like that."

"So you called her something bad once and what?" Harry looked confused, "She never forgave you?"

Severus nodded looking Harry in the eyes now.

"Then it wasn't your fault," Harry spoke with conviction, just as Severus was about to speak Harry cut him off, "You called her something out of anger. We've all done it, said something we regret but you went and apologized at least. She didn't take your apology, instead she started dating the boy who bullied you throughout your school years. You felt betrayed and heartbroken so you joined the Death Eaters but you changed at the end, saw your mistakes. It wasn't your fault."

Severus stared at the boy in front of him and he now saw the differences. Gone was the child with carefree eyes and false smiles, this was how Severus imagined the street child to look like. His eyes looked like he had seen the war, his face was cold and distant, but one could see the sadness. He looked a decade older then he should and suddenly Severus realized this was the real Harry James Potter. Not the fake one Harry made up, this was the real broken and beaten bloody child that grew up on the streets with no one next to him.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know how it is to feel betrayed, I've seen people kill the person who betrayed them. But you haven't, even though it hurts to watch Lily hold James's hand you haven't tried getting in between them. You are a great man Professor, but bad things happened to you and you made some stupid decisions. You can't take those back but at least you're trying to move on with your life, even though some people refuse to let you," Harry smiled sadly, "You might bully Daniel sure, but then again how many people can go through what you went through and not want some sort of revenge. You're trying to move on Professor, you are a great man despite everything."

With that the eyes reverted back to being carefree and the false smile was back on his face. With a farewell Harry spun around and walked away, and Severus just stared at him. With a slight smile Severus went to his next class feeling oddly happy, in fact his Sixth year Potions class felt like it was the best Potions class they ever had.

All because a First year showed the cold hearted Professor Snape that things weren't as bad as they seemed.


	16. Chapter 16

It had taken awhile until Harry decided that it was time to 'collect' the Philosopher Stone, mostly because his parents made him feel sick for weeks. Finally, after getting them out of his mind, he had decided to take the Stone with Hermione and Ron by his side. They had all readily agreed, though they did wonder what else guarded the Stone. With this in mind they still wanted a chance to nab a treasure that Albus Dumbledore himself was trying to guard.

That was how they found themselves, nearing midnight, making their way to the third floor corridor.

"Harry," Ron called quietly, "You mastered the Lullaby Spell right?"

"Of course I did," Harry spoke proudly, though the spell was a third year spell so it took him some time, it was worth it. The spell, quite obviously, played music from the wand, music that would put the Cerberus to sleep.

"Sh," Hermione hissed, "We almost got caught once we don't want to risk being caught before getting the Stone."

It was, sadly, true that they almost got caught. It was by Professor Snape, who had gone back to being a harsh teacher. He was prowling around outside the Slytherin Common Room, almost giving Ron a heart attack. Since then they decided to keep quiet, though Ron did once comment about them having to wear dark clothing.

"Here," Harry spoke softly, "This is the place." In front of them was a large door, one that hid a slobbering Cerberus inside.

"Get the spell ready," Ron whispered and slowly opened the door. Harry instantly muttered the spell and a soft lullaby played. They heard the beast begin to snore shortly afterwards and they quietly slipped into the room.

Inside was a large room that held the sleeping three headed dog laying fast asleep. Otherwise the entire room was sparse except for the trap door that was on the ground, looking seemingly harmless.

"What's underneath?" Harry voiced the question they were all thinking.

"Only one way to find out," Ron piped up grinning.

"Ron your Gryffindor is showing," Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and Ron mock scowled. Though they had nothing personal, other than the numerous taunts and pranks, against the Gryffindors, they still liked to call out when someone is acting Gryffindorish.

"Hey look, there's a tag," Harry commented walking over to the dog. Pulling in the collar he read aloud, "Fluffy."

"Fluffy? The three headed hell hound is named Fluffy?" Hermione asked looking more than a little shocked. She then paused and they all looked at each other.

"Hagrid," all three spoke simutaniously, there really was no other explanation.

"I'm going to buy Hagrid a book of names that are supposed to go with certain animals," Harry declared turning away from the three headed beast.

With that they all stood around the trap door all looking slightly scared of the possibilities. There could be a million and one things that were down there. Man eating beasts, soul devouring animals, maybe even a giant snake.

"Well then, ladies first," Ron nudged Hermione who glared back at him.

"If I die, you two better die with me," she grinned at them before pulling the hatch open and jumping in.

"She's barmy ain't she?" Ron asked looking slightly scared and Harry didn't blame him.

"Well then, gingers go second," Harry smiled pushing Ron into the hatch, Ron cursing his name. "And of course handsome devils last."

With that Harry dropped down and into the unknown grinning madly.

...

"Harry, I hate you," that was the first thing Ron told Harry when he got his bearings.   
Q  
"Why? What happened?" Hermione asked trying to get comfortable on, whatever they were sitting on.

"I pushed him," Harry smiled, "Lumos."

A bright light shone from Harry's wand and illuminated the entire room. They quickly learned what they were sitting on, Devils Snare. Ron let out a gasp as one vines coiled around his throat. Harry felt one slither around his leg, trapping him. Hermione had them around her arms, pulling her into them.

"Stay calm," Hermione spoke very slowly, "They'll let us go if we remain calm."

"Hermione," Ron was speaking quietly, "I'm practically choking, c'mon use your wand."

Hermione whipped her wand out in record timing, obviously wanting to get away from the Devils Snare as well. Shouting out the Bluebell Flames spell fire encompassed the area. The vines recoiled and all three landed on the ground.

"Honestly Ronald, you couldn't wait," Hermione huffed, not wanting to admit she herself had been wanting to get out as much, if not more so, than Ron.

"Well, we," Ron hesitated looking for an excuse, "We needed to get out of there soon. Who knows who could also come down here."

"We already know the teachers don't come down here Ron," Hermione scowled not wanting to give him the satisfaction he was right.

"C'mon let's go," Harry whined and after a couple more snide remarks they made their way through.

...

The next room slightly shocked the three children. It was a room filled with flying keys, glittering golden keys with wings.

"Guys," Ron whispered, "You see the flying keys too, right?"

"Oh good, this isn't just a normal wizarding world thing," Hermione sighed in relief, she doubted she could get use to keys flying around.

"This isn't normal in any world 'Mione," Ron half whispered half yelled.

"How do we get them?" Harry asked looking up at the keys, "And which ones the right one."

"Harry, sometimes you are dense, but c'mon there are three broomsticks right over there," Hermione slapped his arm and pointed to the broomsticks.

"Oh, alright, I'll grab the key, whichever it is, and you and Ron get ready to open the door," Harry ordered running to the brooms.

"Are you sure you don't need held mate?" Ron asked.

"No I want you on the ground looking for the right key," Harry replied jumping on the broom and taking off.

Harry flew around the room a couple times but all he saw was identical floating keys. Some varied in size, but that didn't change the fact that they were all the same keys in the end.

"Harry, over there," Ron called out and Harry was glad he left him on the ground. Looking over Harry spotted a broken and battered key flying in the air.

He instantly flew towards it but it seemed the keys understood this. They began fluttering around and zooming in front of him blocking his vision. He missed the key two times before he seriously considered burning the whole room down. Finally, with Ron and Hermione shouting in his ears, he managed to grab the key. Without further thought he raced to the door throwing the key go Hermione who caught it and unlocked the door.

...

The next room had a large chess set with broken and battered pieces lying around like a war zone. Hermione inspected the pieces, as did Ron, and Harry noticed that the pawns in front refused to let anyone through.

"Well then, guess we have to play," Ron spoke up, looking happy that he got to play some chess. Even if they might lose their lives.

"Wait, is this wizards chess?" Hermione asked fearfully and Harry shot her a deadpanned look.

"No Hermione this is a Muggle chess set in a wizarding school," Harry spoke with as much sarcasm as he could create.

"Ugh, I mean do they destroy the pieces?" Hermione rephrased the question.

"Most likely, look around you, the place is a graveyard," this came from Ron.

"Well then chessmaster don't get us killed," Harry warned taking up his postion as Bishop and Hermione took place as a Rook. Ron took the place of a Knight and sat atop it like it was a grand steed.

And like that the game began.

...

It was a long and intense battle that left very few pieces on the board when they finally won. Harry had noticed that Ron did have an opening to win, but would have to have sacrificed himself, Slytheirn self preservation kicked in however. Finally, panting heavily they walked toward the next door, and pushed it open.

They were met with a nauseating stench that seemed to cover the whole room. In the centre stood a large mountain troll that snarled loudly at their entrance, it had been taking a nap before they arrived. With another mighty roar it began walking towards the trio.

"A mountain troll?" Ron sneered, "This is ridiculous."

"It doesn't have a club," Hermione pointed out as they all ran away from the troll, "I doubt we'd be able to lift up a fully grown troll."

"Nope," Harry agreed, "But I have a plan, send some spells its way."

Ron and Hermione nodded before peeling to the left and throwing curse towards the beast. The troll decided that the ones flinging spells at it were the dangerous ones and decided to persue them. Ron cursed loudly about normal spells not working against trolls.

Harry however walked away from the troll and went to find some rocks. After grabbing three suitable rocks he grabbed one before pointing his wand at it and saying, "Engorgio."

He used the spell on the other two rocks as well before motioning Ron and Hermione. They both glanced over and quickly took the hint sprinting towards their friend.

"Hopefully this works," Hermione commented.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Picking up the rocks, with great effort, they sent them hurtling at the troll. The first one sent it off its balance, the second one knocked it over, and the third slammed into its head making it fall unconscious.

"Is it, you know, dead?" Ron asked looking at the beast. Harry shook his head, the troll was still breathing.

"No, it might have died if it didn't have such resilient skin," Harry informed them before briskly walking to the door. The other two followed him, the stench was begining to get unbearable.

...

After they walked into the room the entrance was blocked by purple flames. Hermione exaplained that the flames were highly dangerous. Instead they looked towards the new room they stood in. It, surprisingly, housed potions. They all sat upright on a long wooden table in the centre of the room. On the other side of the room the exit was blocked by black flames. Hermione made her way over towards them, and read the inscription.

 _"Danger lies before you, while safety lies_  
 _behind,_  
 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would_  
 _find,_  
 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_  
 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_  
 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_  
 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._  
 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for_  
 _evermore,_  
 _To help you in your choice, we give you these_  
 _clues four:_  
 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_  
 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left_  
 _side;_  
 _Second, different are those who stand at either_  
 _end,_  
 _But if you would move onwards neither is your_  
 _friend;_  
 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_  
 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their_  
 _insides;_  
 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the_   
_right_  
 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first_ _sight."_

"It's this one," Hermione deciphered the riddle instantly and grabbed the one third from the left. She didn't need to explain her reasoning, Harry and Ron trusted her judgement, and though she'd never tell them that it warmed her heart that they trusted her so.

"Alright, I think, despite us all already knowing, all of these obstacles were created by teachers," Harry declared, even though he knew that they already knew. They had figured it out by the time they made it to Flitwicks room, the flying keys. For Hagrids dog or Sprouts Devils Snare they brushed off as coincidences the flying keys however reinforced their theory. All were created by teachers.

"And that means," Hermione trailed off looking at the black fire in front of them.

"That the next is Dumbledores'," Ron breathed heavily.

"Yeah he only took the people who taught core classes to, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, that type of thing. None of the elective teachers, though surprisingly no History of Magic or Astronomy either," Harry commented.

"Ones a Death Eater, so obviously the rest must have disapproved. Also, Dumbledore doesn't talk much with the Astronomy teacher, I doubt he likes the class," Hermione informed them. Even Dumbledore had his favoured teachers, just like McGonnagill or Snape.

"So what's next, do you think Dumbledore will be behind there?" Ron asked fear leaking into his voice. Though no one wanted to say anything it could very well be Dumbledore.

"No," Hermione finally spoke up, "It would be logical to have some sort of alert go off the moment someone picks up the right potion. Then Dumbledore would come down to inspect who had arrived, but, wizards aren't logical."

"Ha, yeah you're right," Harry snorted while Ron laughed. She wasn't exactly wrong after all.

...

Stepping past the flames they walked forward to see something Harry thought he'd never see again. The Mirror of Erised.

"Damn," Harry breathed as both Ron and Hermione inspected the Mirror."

"Whoa guys I see us," Ron exclaimed at the same time as Hermione, "I'm sitting on a throne."

"Yeah," Hermione breathed, "I'm sitting on a tree like throne, it's weird."

"Do you see me?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded enthusiastically. They began talking quickly about the Mirror and everything they saw but Harry ignored them.

Inside the Mirror of Erised was exactly as he remembered it. However this time it was different, this time sitting on the throne Mirror-Harry was tossing a ruby red stone in the air. With a smirk he stuffed it in his pocket and Harry felt something go into his.

"Hey," Harry tapped his friends on their shoulders, "Look what Mirror-Harry gave to me."

Holding up the Philosopher Stone Ron and Hermione grinned.

...

It had been surpringly easy to get back. All the obstacles merely opened to them and a little music easily put Fluffy to sleep. The Devils Snare had actually opened a path to allow him up and out of the underground tunnels.

By the time they made it up to the Common Rooms they breathed a sigh of relief. Deciding to test the Stone tomorrow they blissfully went to sleep.

Harry had no nightmares that night, instead he dreamed of a castle where him and his friends thrones lay with their crowns resting on the seat. For once he didn't wake up in the middle of the night breathing heavily and wishing he could end it all.

It'd been awhile but he was happy.


	17. Chapter 17

  Harry could not be more ecstatic after 'collecting' the Philosopher Stone. It had taken awhile, and a lot of hunting for rocks, but they managed to begin turning stones and metals into gold. Ron thought it might be hilarious to turn the whole, stone, castle into gold but Hermione quickly shot the idea down. In short, things were looking up for the Slytherin trio.

  Draco still strutted around making sure everyone knew that he was the Leader of the First Years. Theodore Nott was finding his life very difficult as Malfoy seemed to want him to drop out of Hogwarts. Harry had to give it to Nott, the boy did not back down. He knew Daphne was enjoying the luxuries of being the person to allow Malfoy to win.

  Now he was even happier then he had been in awhile. As gracefully as he could he practically ran to where Hermione and Ron were sitting, mulling over some practice exams. Harry knew he should also be practicing, finals were next week after all, but he had been focusing on a better project. And he had succeeded with everyone else none the wiser.

  "Hermione, Ron," Harry greeted them as they grunted a hello, "Put the exams down I have something for you."

  "Harry, unlike you, I still need help in Herbology," Hermione snapped at him. She was getting crazier and crazier as the exam dates became closer and closer.

  "C'mon Hermione, it's only for a second," Ron gratefully pushed his Transfiguration practice exam away.

  "You just want to get out of work," Hermione huffed pushing her own Herbology exam away. It was true too, Ron, though better than in September, still tried to get out of work every now and then.

  "Yeah, so?" Ron gave her an innocent look which caused a book to be thrown at him. Harry was glad Madam Pince was attacking a different student.

  "Guys," Harry diffused the incoming fight, "Here, look what I found."

  Harry placed a book on the table which garnered Hermione's interest. That was until she read the tittle and instantly jumped back on her chair.

  Dark Arts For Begginers

  "Harry," she hissed covering the book with one of the Charms books, "This is a book for the Dark Arts."

  "I know," was the reply she received which only gave Harry an even sterner glare.

  "It's only the starting spells," Ron tried to pick the Charms book off but Hermione slammed her hand down, hard.

  "No, this is suppose to be in the Restricted Section, how the hell did you get to it?" Hermione asked angrily.

  "I've been trying to get into the Restricted Section all year," Harry waved off her question, "I was starting to lose hope but then I found a place where I could jump over the bars."

  "Harry the reason there are bars are so people, like you, don't get in," Hermione scolded.

  "C'mon 'Mione, what's the worst that could happen?" Ron asked smiling at her, hoping she'd let them take the book.

  "Um, well," she pretended to look thoughtful, "We could get killed or worse expelled."

  "See, nothing can happen," Harry grinned throwing the Charms book off the Dark Arts one and reading through the book.

  "Harry," Hermione hissed as she watched in horror, and fascination, as Harry read through the book.

  "This one," Harry dramatically slammed the book down and pointed to a spell on the top of the page.

  "Continuous Stinging Hex," Ron read the spell as Harry turned and pointed his wand at a sixth year Gryffindor.

  "Hold on Harry," Hermione warned Harry but he was already speaking the spell.

  A beam of dark blue flew from Harry's wand and hit the boy in the back. Harry quickly stashed his wand away and watched in fascination. Ron also watched the boy, though he was a little disgusted at himself for finding this fun he came from a Light family. Hermione was watching in shock and more than a little curious.

  "Ow," the boy jumped, "What the hell, ow."

  He kept jumping up and down until Madam Pince came over, "Excuse me what is the problem."

  "Madam Pince I, ow, feel as if, ow, I'm being hit, ow, constantly by, ow, Stinging, ow, Hexes," the boy bitterly replied still looking around the room.

  "Hmm," Madam Pince mumbled an incantation, "There that should do it."

  "Oh thanks," the boy smiled gratefully and walked away. Madam Pince however was looking around the room and the trio quickly hid the Dark Arts book.

  "Excuse me," the librarian walked up to the Slytherins, "Did you see someone shoot a spell at the boy over there?"

  "No ma'am," Hermione instantly replied with Ron and Harry nodding next to her.

  "Huh," she spoke quietly, "Well then, good day." With that she walked away and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

  Then began to laugh hysterically. The Gryffindor boy, a boy they'd seen bully one of the third year Slytherins, reaction was priceless. Hermione swore she saw a little pool of water near his crotch area. The poor boy was so confused by the Continuous Stinging Hexes, it was amazing.

  None of the three saw anything wrong with laughing at the misfortune of the boy, they were only eleven after all.

  "What other spells are in there?" Ron asked after wiping away tears from the side of his eyes.

  "Let me check," Harry replied and began skimming through the book, "Damn there all just continuous versions of the spells we already know."

  "Well this book is Ministry Approved, if you actually paid attention to the cover. So it most likely has Dark Arts that are still somewhat allowed, though frowned upon, by the Ministry," Hermione pointed to the red stamp on the back of the book with the Ministry symbol.

  "Oh, damn it," Harry mumbled he'd hoped he'd gotten a good Dark Arts book. Oh well, no place like the begining to start off practicing the extremely illegal Dark Arts.

  "Wait what about this one?" Ron pointed out a spell on some page Harry had left open. "Breathtaking Spell."

  "It knocks the air out of a person's lungs," Hermione mumbled looking a little intrigued.

  "Wait, if this is a starter to the Dark Arts, does that mean that there's a spell that could suffocate someone?" Ron asked somewhat fearfully.

  "Most likely," Harry replied in barely more than a whisper though they all heard it. The idea both frightened and intrigued the trio.

  "Well then, we're just going to have to study it then," Hermione declared and the other two looked at her in shock, "You have the book already might as well learn from it."

  "Yeah because you are totally not intrigued by the Dart Arts book right?" Ron spoke with a smug grin.

  "Keep grinning like that Ronald and I might use the book to take you down," Hermione threatened as they packed their books up.

  "C'mon you two let's go," Harry ordered them as they left the Library.

...

  "Harry," they were nearing the Slytheirn dorms when Dumbledore approached them.

  "Headmaster," Harry spoke respectively, he knew the man was powerful and had much control over Hogwarts, "Is there a problem?"

  "Yes actually I was hoping we could speak in the Potter's Quarters," Dumbledore smiled in the kind grandfatherly way, with that damned twinkle in his eyes.

  "If this is a school matter then we must discuss this in your office," Harry replied wanting nothing to do with the Potters. "And if this has nothing to do with school then I appreciate it if you let me go back to my dorms."

  "Harry, my boy," Dumbledore's twinkle dulled slightly but was still there.

  "I am not your boy," Harry replied resisting to snarl at the old man whose damnable twinkle was gone, finally. Though Harry couldn't demand to be called Mr. Potter, because that would be admitting to being a Potter. However he could, and would, deny the man to call him 'my boy'.

  "This is a family matter and though you may not wish to admit it you are a Potter. Seeing as that this is not a school matter I come to you as a friend of the Potters to take you to their home. If you do resist we can get the Auror's into this, if you so wish," Dumbledore was still smiling kindly and that irked Harry.

  He knew the old man had gotten him, he had basically said 'come standing or come kicking and screaming' and that wasn't something Harry wanted. He knew he had lost but he'd at least walk in with his dignity.

  "Fine, let's go," this time Harry couldn't stop the growl that came.

  "Ah, your friends are not invited Harry," Dumbledore kept smiling and Harry was about to try the new spell he learned.

  "Very well," Harry turned to Hermione and whispered, "Go back to the Common Room and in half an hour come to the Potter Quarters and tell them I need to get back. Say anything to convince them so that I'll be able to leave." Hermione nodded and Harry smiled lightly before spinning around and forming a scowl he stalked off with Dumbledore.

  Harry was not fool, he knew what Dumbledore had done. It was basically divide and conquer he forced Harry into a situation where he was alone. No one to back him up and only his words to get out of this situation. This would be tricky and no amount of dealing with Draco was going to help Harry with this.

...

  The Potter's Quarters were disgustingly red and gold. The carpet, the walls, the damn furniture, all red and gold. Harry almost left the room the moment he walked in, it looked terrible in Harry's opinion. They did realize there were other colours right?

  "Harry," Lily smiled as she saw her youngest son walk into the room behind Dumbledore.

"Hello," he spoke coldly causing the woman to flinch.

  "Harry, good to see you," James also smiled kindly at him. Harry merely nodded back at the man, his scowl still firmly placed. Harry didn't fail to notice Daniel and Rose sitting on the terrible red furniture. Daniel was glaring at him while Rose was smiling brightly. Suddenly a little girl came walking over, a look on her face that screamed 'I'm better than you', and stopped right in front of him.

  "My name is Ivy Potter, the sister to the Boy-Who-Lived," she spoke arrogantly.

  "I'm Harry and I don't care about your brother," Harry drawled in a way that even Snape would have been proud of.

  "Wha-what?" she asked in shock, "You have to respect me, I'm important, mum tell him he can't talk to me like that."

  "Oh, great a diva," Harry scowled, "I don't care about your brother, I respect those who have earned it."

  "You wouldn't be alive without him," Ivy scowled at him but Harry merely shrugged in response.

  "Everyone dies, sooner or later," Harry walked past her, "Besides doesn't Dumbledore say 'Death is the next Great Adventure'?"

  "True, but only to those prepared for it," Dumbledore said walking over to them.

  "I think babies are prepared for everything," Harry replied and Dumbledore nodded in response.

  "Let's sit down," James suggested as Lily took Ivy and began scolding her, though Harry noticed that she wasn't doing a good job. The moment Ivy sent the puppy dog eyes Lily dropped the subject and instantly gave her a candy. Not the best way to raise a child, but who was he to judge.

  Walking over Harry noticed that there was large couch, it seemed to fit five or six and two arm chairs. Rose had left a considerable gap next to her but, though Harry hadn't spent much time around her, Harry decided he didn't want to sit next to her or his 'family'. Instead he walked over to the red and gold armchair and waved his wand muttering an incantation that turned the chair green and silver. Dumbledore was slightly impressed, they didn't teach colour changing spells until second year, and changing furniture would be easily late third year.

  "What in Merlin's beard are you doing?" Daniel growled and looked at him in shock. Harry for his part was actually a little confused until he realized Daniel was pointing at the chair. Was this boy serious?

  "My house is Slytherin, in case you all forgot, and green and sliver are my House colours. Seeing as you have a... wonderfully red and gold house what is wrong with me wanting to have a little of my own House colours in here," Harry spoke coldly and harshly but, to his credit, Daniel didn't back down. Harry also knew he was being a little bratish and childish but he didn't care.

  "This is our house and we don't take kindly to stupid, arrogant, slimy snake colours," Daniel spat at him causing Harry to scowl and lose a little control.

  "Keep your mouth shut or I'll permanently close it. I dont even want to be here but I do want you, to kindly, take a step back and refrain from calling us Slytherins arrogant and stupid when the Gryffindors are too foolish to even pass their classes. You lions bully our snakes and are last in House points, plus we are beating you in Quidditch," Harry spoke the last part quite smugly as Daniel's face contorted in fury.

  "Everyone knows that Gryffindor is the best house, you Slytherins are beneath us," Daniel stuck his nose in the air.

  "Now, now, let's not have House rivalries impede on family matters," Dumbledore intervened before more could be said, or shouted in this case.

  "Of course Headmaster," Harry replied though he didn't look away from Daniel.

  "Im not Headmaster right now Harry but thank you. Perhaps we can change the furniture back to what it once was," Dumbledore more ordered than asked but Harry wasn't having it. The man claimed himself that he wasn't Headmaster right now, so he wasn't going to follow his rules.

  "With all due respect Dumbledore, but I rather like my seat," Harry had to admit he picked up on Pureblood manners quite well from Malfoy, Nott, Greengrass and the other Slytherins.

  Sitting down Harry allowed Dumbledore to get over his shock of not getting what he wanted, as well as Daniel's. They then both sat down realizing Harry was already sitting. However only Dumbledore was smiling while Daniel had taken to scowling silently at him. James and Lily sat down at the ends of the couch Ivy taking up the spot Rose had left for Harry.

  "Alright then," Dumbledore spoke up after a brief awkward silence, "Harry we are here to speak about your housing over the summer break."

  "I have a home," Harry replied curtly, he knew Dumbledore wanted him to live with the idiots, ahem sorry, Potters.

  "Harry I read the address, the Book of Names gives me one after you arrived, it said 'Abandoned Warehouse'," Dumbledore sent a disapproving look to Harry for lying to him.

  "Yes, and it's my home," was Harry's reply. He didn't like where this conversation was going. This most likely would end with Harry being ordered to live at the Potters.

  "It's not a suitable home," this came from Lily.

  "It's suitable for me," Harry was beginning to lose patience, and he was losing control over his emotions.

  "Not suitable for the Ministry of Magic," James pointed out with a smirk of victory.

  "Very well, are we done here?" Harry asked his face in a cold mask, inside he was angry. He had a plan but if it didn't work then he would have a major problem.

  "Um, okay, well then, I suppose we will come and pick you up at Kings Cross," James smiled victoriously. Rose looked happy at the news while Ivy didn't know how to feel and Daniel felt murderous. Lily and James however were beaming madly at him.

  "Yes you may try and pick me up," Harry grinned back. He felt a little sadistic joy in how their faces fell at his words.

  "Try?" Lily asked, afraid of the answer that Harry would give.

  "Yes, try," Harry grinned, "You see you can try and take me away at Kings Cross but trust me when I say that it won't be easy. In fact it will be quite fun to see you try and grab me, maybe even interesting."

  With that Harry marched out of the room pointing at furniture and objects in the room with his wand and turning them green and silver. He smirked at the outraged look on Daniel's and Ivy's face, also at the shocked look of everyone else. However seeing the tears in Rose's eyes almost made Harry stopped and spun around smiling.

  "Rose, will you escort me down to the Slytherin Common Room?" Harry asked and Rose practically ran to the door.

...

  They were half way there and Rose kept rattling on about this or that. She seemed to take his silence in stride, obviously happy that he wasn't interrupting her. Harry had to wonder how many times she got to speak freely in front of her family. She had tried to ask him questions but Harry made sure she knew he wasn't answering any questions.

  "Rose," he spoke up in a break in the conversation, "I know you want me to go to Potter Mansion, and I have to admit you are my favourite Potter. But I can't go there, I'm not ready to have to see Lily and James everyday, I'm sorry."

  "Harry," Rose sighed sadly, "I know but promise me you won't ignore me any more, promise me that you'll at least try to talk to me."

  "I promise but, I have to ask, do you have a lot of friends?" Harry spoke the last part hurriedly as if saying it quickly would make her not take offense.

  "A lot of people want to know the 'older sister of the Boy-Who-Lived' and not 'Rose Lily Potter'," Rose replied walking with her head down, "And at home I'm constantly cut off by Dad, Ivy or Daniel, and even mum cuts me off sometimes. They care about me and I get tons and tons of presents on Christmas and my birthday but still. I don't like speaking when others are speaking but everyoneelse in my, our, family likes to. It just, hurts." She finished with a sigh and a hand through her hair.

  "Well then," Harry put his right hand on her shoulder, "Good thing I don't care about the Boy-Who-Lived."

  Rose smiled and beamed madly at him before skipping as they made their way to the Slytherin Common Room.

  Harry supposed that not all Potter's were bad. Most but not all.

 


	18. Chapter 18

  Harry had to admit, he loved learning about the Dark Arts. There was something about the amount of power in each spell, despite them being begginer spells, that seemed to entice a person. Hermione, despite her initial reluctance, seemed to be enjoying the Dark Arts as well. Ron needed no convincing after he cast his first Dark spell and seemed to take the Arts in stride. Harry was much like Ron only on a deeper level, he loved the Dark Arts.

  Besides the fact that they were studying the Dark Arts they also were preparing for the exams. Hermione herself was ripping people's heads off whenever they interrupted her. They had to forcibly remove a fifth year Ravenclaw out of the Library for almost attacking Hermione. Hermione had clawed the poor girl in the face then told them all it was an accident. Harry knew Hermione was lying but didn't say anything.

  Harry was also spending more and more time with Rose. He had actually sat down at the Gryffindor table with her which caused a lot of shockwaves throughout the Great Hall. Professor and Auror Potter looked like they were about to faint and Dumbledore looked extremely intrigued. Shaklebolt was laughing when Harry told him what he did.

  But now, finally, the exams were over and they had another week before they were shipped back to their homes. Harry had already completed his plan to get away from his parents at Kings Cross and no one knew about it. The end of the year was looking good for the Slytherin trio.

...

  "Alright, that's it, Hermione put the book down the exams are finished," Ron tried to gently pry the Charms book from Hermione's fingers.

  "No Ronald, I know I did this wrong," Hermione ripped the Charms book from Ron's clutches.

  "Every time I come to speak to you guys, you're fighting," Harry commented looking at them slightly amused.

  "Tell Ronald that I need to get an O or I will die," Hermione ordered. Harry, for his part, thought that Hermione was over exaggerating until he realized why she was over exaggerating.

  "'Mione, I promise you everything will be fine. You're the smartest witch in our class and if on the off chance that you didn't get an O in a class you will not be kicked out of Hogwarts," Harry spoke softly.

  "'Mione that's what you're afraid of? You don't need to worry about being kicked out of Hogwarts. I mean Merlin's balls even Snape respects your talents," Ron joked caused a small laugh from Hermione.

  "Fine, fine take the book," she handed the book off the Ron taking calming breaths.

  "Good, I have a feeling I got an O+ in DADA and Charms, maybe Transfiguration," Harry spoke proudly causing Ron to smack the back of his head. O+ was given to the person who got the highest mark in that class.

  "Not Transfiguration, McGonnagill is obviously going to give it to Daniel, but for DADA and Charms? Definitely," Ron replied. Ron knew he would be getting mostly O's, mainly because of Hermione and Harry, but he knew he couldn't hope to get the marks they would get.

  "Maybe even an OO in DADA," Hermione threw her two cents in.

  "OO?" Harry looked more than a little confused at the words.

  "That's when you're the best in that year ever. I mean you topped everyone who came before you in that year," Hermione informed him and Harry had to admit that would be cool. To be the one who bested everyone before him, to have that on your report card, in any year, could get you into high end places.

  "Yeah, my mum is constantly saying Dumbledore got all OO's in all his N.E.W.T classes when he was a student. Which is quite honestly the dumbest thing she's ever said, I mean c'mon how could someone get all OO's? Ron asked. Over the past couple weeks he had slowly and slowly ranted more and more about his parents.

  "From what you've told us of you're parents Ron, I'm not surprised," Hermione stated dryly. Both Harry and Ron had to concede that point, Mrs. Weasley worshipped the ground Dumbledore walked upon.

  "Yeah, you're right about that 'Mione," Ron conceded looked a little downtrodden. Parents were a sore spot for both males, even Hermione was anxious about her parents and if they would see her differently for having magic.

  "I think," Harry started, "We should test the Breathless Spell."

"Have you been able to do it?" Hermione asked curiously. None of the trio had managed to get the spell right, not even Hermione.

"You might be great with a lot of spells but I'm the best with the Dark Arts," Harry smiled and mumbled a spell sending it towards a Ravenclaw at the other end of the room.

When the spell hit the Ravenclaw instantly began taking large gulps of air. The Slytherin trio quickly put their noses in their books but still kept an eye on the female Ravenclaw. She was now looking frantically around but all she could see was a trio of Slytheirns and a couple other students too far away. She quickly got up and walked out of the Library, still breathing heavily, wondering who could have sent a spell at her with that amount of power. The only people close by were three First Years, they couldn't have done anything.

The Slytherin trio waited for the Ravenclaw to leave before bursting into laughter. Madam Pince sent them a glare which quickly sobered them up but they were still smirking slightly. Hermione was also impressed with the display of power and asked Harry how he figured out how to do it.

"We've been thinking about this all wrong Hermione," Harry told her, "We thought that because it was the Dark Arts the spells had to be done a different way. But in the end the Dark Arts is just magic, and all magic has one thing in common."

"Intent," Hermione breathed and a look of understanding past through Ron.

"Exactly, so do the spell as you'd do any spell, with intent," Harry grinned broadly. Usually it was Hermione beating Ron and Harry in almost everything. But now Harry figured something out before her and he couldn't help but be proud of the fact.

"So, the Stone," Ron started and the other two looked towards him, "We've gotten a fair bit of gold but it isn't enough. Gold is a lot easier to come by in the Wizarding World then in the Muggle World after all."

"Exams have pushed things behind, we'll manage to get enough gold to make us rich before we have to put the Philosopher Stone back," Hermione waved away his concerns before pausing, "Wait, what if Dumbledore already knows it's missing?"

"Nah," Harry laughed as if she was telling a funny joke, "He left me at the Dursleys for a decade without checking up on me. Though there was a squib that was suppose to watch me but she was hospitalized from some accident." Rose was quite the chatterbox when she was with Harry.

"Besides, Dumbledore would've gone on a Crusade if he learned that the Philosopher Stone was stolen," Ron added in with a calming smile. It was hilarious how the trio could go from cruel and, somewhat, arrogant to kind and calming. Harry guessed they might be slightly crazy, he wasn't far from the truth.

"Also look at this," Harry pointed his wand at a piece of fabric and suddenly a light green jet flew out and hit it. Suddenly instead of it being plain white it turned into the Slytheirn banner, on a much smaller scale.

"Harry how did you manage that?" Hermione looked suitably shocked, "You did it wordlessly too."

"Larris Oakton, the King of Slytherin, showed me the spell. It's meant to be wordless but Dumbledore doesn't tell people that so he looks cooler sending the spell out in front of the school. Larris told me that if Slytherin ever loses, unjustly, I'm meant to send the spell at the Gryffindor banner," Harry spoke giddy and both Hermione and Ron shared his excitement.

That would be a great way to get back at the Gryffindors for the endless pranks and bullying.

...

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the halls when the heard voices. It wasn't just any voices either it was the 'Golden Trio's' voices. So acting quickly they ducked behind a pillar and listened in on their conversation. They didn't want to confront the Gryffindors, mainly because Harry didn't want to talk to any Potter besides Rose, but that didn't mean they wouldn't listen in on their conversation.

"I'm telling you tonight Snape is going to steal the Philosopher Stone," Daniel spoke with conviction and Janet nodded beside him.

"Yeah, that slimy git, my Dad did warn me about him," Janet added in. It seemed they were hell bent on thinking Snape was stealing the Stone.

Harry found it funny that they would think Snape was going to steal the Stone. It was kind of stupid in Harry's books, after all what could Snape need with it. Eternal life? Snape already hated his life. Boundless amounts of gold? Snape didn't care for money at all. Though, Harry had to reluctantly admit, the Jefferson boy was slightly intelligent. They must have a reason for believing it was Snape.

"Alright, then tonight we go and warn Professor McGonnagil and if she doesn't believe us we have to get the Stone before Snape," Thomas spoke up with as much confidence as the boy could muster.

Scratch whatever Harry thought of the boy, he was an absolute imbecile. If McGonnagill didn't believe them then they should try the other Professor's. Morgana's tits, Daniel's mum was a Professor and his dad was an Auror who constantly stayed near Hogwarts. But Harry now had other things to worry about as the Idiot Trio walked off. They needed to put the Philosopher Stone back before the Gryffindors got to it.

"Harry, what do we do?" Hermione asked a little fearful.

"Hide the gold, even if no one tries to steal the Stone Dumbledore will most likely check up on it if Daniel does warn McGonnagil. Then there will be a Crusade," Harry angrily ran his hand through his hair, "Ron make up an excuse about why Hermione and I aren't around. I don't care what excuse you have to use even if it's about Hermione and I in a broom closet, got it?" Harry knew all about what went on in a broom closet.

"Yeah," Ron replied instantly, they all knew this was very serious, "Though Hermione might get mad if I told them you were in a broom closet with her."

"Yes I will," Hermione slightly growled causing both boy to shrink back a little.

"Um, well, yes, let's get moving," Harry ordered still slightly scared of his female best friend.

...

Getting through the obstacles was easy enough considering they opened up to him. The Devils Snare gave him an easy path, the key came to his hands instantly, the chess pieces moved away and the, now revived troll let him pass without problem. However Harry decided to find out how long the potion lasted by jumping through the flames without taking a drop of the potion and came to the other side unharmed. It seemed the potion effects would stay with him for awhile.

Inside he found himself once again standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. Only this time only his Mirror image was there. It was staring at him looking slightly amused as Harry tried to figure out how to put the Stone back in.

"Take it for Merlin's balls," Harry cried and the Mirror-Harry finally took pity on him. He put his hand on the glass and Harry did the same with the Philosopher Stone in it. Suddenly instead of feeling the Stone he felt the cool glass of the Mirror. Taking a step back he saw the Mirror-Harry chucking the Stone in the air again. "Thank you."

Nothing else could be said before Harry heard footsteps approaching. Quickly Harry hid behind a pillar on the other side of the room. Then bursting through the flames Professor Quirrell came inside. He began muttering about the Stone and how to receive it, with no stutter. Harry was breifly shocked about the fact before he thought back. The stutter did seem slightly fake and more importantly, it was a good ruse. In front of ex-Death Eaters such as Snape and Carrow who would think Quirrell was anything less than a stuttering idiot.

A clever plan that Harry felt was about to fail.

...

Harry had to sit there for an hour listening to the man ramble on and on. He was starting to wonder if he could take on the wizard himself. Death was better than this, Merlin he'd take Peeves over this. The damn poltergeist at least kept things entertaining this idiot was just mumbling.

Then Daniel came in and had a resounding confrontation with the Dark wizard. All the truths from the year came out into the open. How Quirrell was the one trying to kill Daniel and Snape was protecting him. How he had given the dragon egg to Hagrid in exchange for information on the Cerberus. Honestly do no wizards read a book, Harry easily found it inside the monster book. Damn wizards and their zero logic. Finally, Quirrell explained about how he had Voldemort in the back of his head, that was a shock to all parties. Also, quite stupidly in Harry's mind, Daniel got the Stone. If Mirror-Daniel really gave the boy the Stone while he stood in front of a Dark wizard then even Daniel's mirror image was idiotic.

However afterwards the the real fun began, we'll fun in Harry's book in any case. They began trading spells, actually that's too nice. Quirrell began beating Daniel easily, and a small part of Harry hoped he would kill the Gryffindor, before something unexpected happened. When Daniel grabbed Quirrell the man began, for lack of better words, melting. His skin began burning off and the man screamed like he was being doused with fire. Harry wouldn't be surprised if all that remained would be a pile of goo or ash. Suddenly Daniel fell unconscious and Harry couldn't blame the boy, it most likely took a lot of power to weaken the Dark wizard. Voldemort, or Quirrell whichever one wanted to view him as, got up and began to walk towards Daniel.

Harry however couldn't allow the man to take the Philosopher Stone, and maybe a small part of him didn't want Voldemort to kill Daniel. However Voldemort could not be resurrected so in a split second decision Harry grabbed Quirrell. And almost recoiled when Harry had the same effect on Quirrell that Daniel had. But before the burning could become too much black smoke came out of Quirrell and left the room. Voldemort had fled.

Harry wasted no time and left the room. He almost ran into Janet, Thomas and Dumbledore but managed to evade them. Harry was too tired to figure out how he managed that but it didn't matter.

His bed had never looked so welcoming before.


	19. Chapter 19

Three days had passed since the Quirrellmort, as Ron affectionaltly referred to him as, incident. Daniel was still stuck in the infirmary, actually the boy hadn't woken up at all. Rumours were already spreading about how he defeated Quirrell in a vicious duel to the death. They were begining to blow it out of proportion and Janet and Thomas were no help in quelling the rumours. In fact they were lapping the attention up, both were flaunting around Hogwarts as if they owned the place. Though they did at least visit Daniel and stayed next to him for long hours at a time, so at least they were good friends. That did not however excuse the fact that they upped the pranks on the Slytherins. They said it was only right that if Daniel defeated a Dark wizard then they must defeat the Junior Death Eaters.

Of course Malfoy was no help in stopping this. Instead the boy was shooting spells and ordering his band of merry followers to open fire on the Gryffindors. It would have become a serious problem if the teachers didn't patrol the corridors even more so than usual. Despite no one admitting the fact that Voldemort had indeed entered Hogwarts the teachers knew and were on high alert. Harry however only scoffed at that, Voldemort was nothing but a spirit it would take time before he returned to power.

All in all the end of the year was shaping out to be bad for everyone. With Slytherin and Gryffindors at each others throats and the Hufflepuffs hiding, though not cowards they weren't stupid either. The Ravenclaws were keeping out of the fight but even they picked a side now and then too. Taking all this in effect Hermione had demanded that they delve even more into Dark Magic. In fact they spent most of their days in the Library, Harry was already been back at full power after the Quirrellmort incident.

"Look, look here," Hermione cried out and shoved a book in front of Harry and Ron's faces.

"What is it?" Harry asked picking up the book.

Dark Rituals for Novices

"Hermione," Ron had a mock look of horror, "Weren't you saying how terrible the Dark Arts are?"

"Shut it Ronald," was the immediate reply. Harry however was frowning as he skimmed through the book.

"Hermione, where are we going to find the ingredients to make these rituals happen?" Harry questioned showing Hermione the ingredients. Merlin he couldn't even pronounce some of them.

"I would suggest Snape but," Hermione started.

"His cupboards are locked tighter than Gringotts," Ron finished.

"Exactly, I suppose we have to wait until next year, after all we only have today and tomorrow morning left," Hermione sighed both dreading and loving going back to home. She hated to leave the only friends she's ever made in eleven years however she'd always been close to her parents and wanted to see them again after so long.

"Yeah, don't worry Hermione I'll come visit," Ron nudged Hermione seeing her downtrodden expression.

"What about your family Ron?" Hermione asked wearily. As always family was a touchy subject.

"Eh, mum and dad will be fine as long as I spend the first month in the Burrow," Ron shrugged and both Hermione and Harry sent him worrying looks. No mother or father should want their own son to leave them after only a month.

"Wait," Hermione paused, "Where do you stay Harry?"

"Um," Harry thought quickly, "At a foster house, it's fine, bed, food, roof all I could ever need." Harry hoped they didn't notice he was staring at their foreheads. Hermione hummed but it was obvious she didn't really believe him.

"Well then," Ron spoke up, he knew Harry was lying but he didn't say anything, "Lets get going, need to get ready for the final feast."

"Fine, Ron, let's get you your food," Hermione rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey, food is very important," Ron huffed as he got up putting the book away.

"Harry," a Ravenclaw boy, Ernie if memory served Harry, came dashing over towards them, "Dumbledore is going down to meet Daniel, he should have awoken by now and the Potters are already there."

"Thanks for the information," Harry grinned, he knew blackmailing Ernie would be worth it.

"So you won't tell anyone about, you know?" Ernie asked nervously.

"About the love letters that you were going to send Millicent, fine," Harry waved off the boy who eagerly left. Hermione looked shocked at the words, she had already gotten mad at him for blackmailing Ernie but decided to let it rest. Turns out it was a good idea. However.

"Millicent, Millicent Bulstrode?" Hermione asked.

"Well Hermione you know what they say, love is blinding," Harry shrugged.

"Not that blinding."

"Hermione!" Harry laughed as did Ron while a mad blush overtook Hermione's face.

"Shut up," she hissed as she walked off both, still laughing, boys following her.

...

Harry decided to go alone to the Infirmary. He saw that the Potters and Blacks and Lupins, were all outside the room. Luckily Harry managed to slip in when a third year Slytherin came in the get checked by Madam Pomfrey. Inside he waited until Dumbledore walked in as Daniel roused. The old coot was most likely waiting at the door and just wanted to have a meaningful entrance.

"Headmaster, the Stone," Daniel cried out as the man walked in.

"Is safe Daniel, you did a good job protecting it," Dumbledore smiled politely, "Though I must ask, what did you see in the Mirror of Erised?"

"I saw myself being handed the Order of Merlin First Class and everyone was cheering my name." Of course he did.

"Well, that's a strong desire," Dumbledore went on to explain the Mirror of Erised, Harry was becoming increasingly bored.

"What happened to the Philosopher Stone Professor?"

"Ah Nicolas and I spoke and we decided to destroy the Stone," Dumbledore spoke with his kind grandfatherly voice. Harry wanted to punch him in the face. "You see young Daniel to people such as Nicolas and Perenelle, with well orginized minds, death is nothing more than the next great adventure. As I believe your brother and I spoke briefly about a while ago."

He destroyed one of the most powerful objects in the world. And Nicolas would die before another could be created, this was terrible. What kind of fool destroyed objects of that immense power. What are the odds that Voldemort would try for the Stone again? Harry was interrupted as Daniel continued to talk.

"Why did Voldemort come and try to kill me on Halloween?" the question came out quickly and Daniel looked eager for an answer. It was obvious that Daniel had wanted the answer to this question many times before but didn't have the answer.

"That my boy, is something I can not tell you until you are older, I hope you'll forgive me," Dumbledore sighed. Daniel nodded but Harry simmered in anger. That night had changed everything, life would have been so very different if Voldemort hadn't come. Though he supposed perhaps it was for the better.

"Fine, but why couldn't Voldemort touch me?"

"He couldn't touch you Daniel because of the very same thing that saved you all those years ago. Love Daniel, love is something Voldemort had never experienced and has none of it. It was your grandmothers love that saved you on Halloween and it was that very same love that kept Voldemort from touching you today," Dumbledore explained, "For someone so full of hatred and greed and for sharing his soul with someone like Voldemort. It was pure agony to touch something so good such as love."

What? But, his grandmother had saved Daniel, how come he could do the same thing as his brother. Perhaps it was just the love was sent to the both of them. After all Harry hadn't felt love ever, Sapphire had made that almost impossible for him. He choked at the thought of Sapphire and used a near by bed sheet to dry his tears. She was riddled with bad memories.

"Alright. Also Professor were you the one who took Voldemort down while I was on the ground?" Daniel asked as Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"No my boy, I arrived to find you lying on the ground with Quirrell's dead body. I had seen Voldemort's blackened spirit fly above me as I made my way down," Dumbledore explained, "I had feared the worse when I saw your body, I had thought we were going to lose you."

"Hmm I must have just seen Quirrell stagger before he fell," Daniel suggested.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore did not look convinced.

"Headmaster, one last thing."

"Fire away."

"How come I could get the Stone but Voldemort couldn't?" Daniel asked. Something sensible for once, Harry was starting to think his brother had brains.

"Ah, yes one of my more brillient ideas I have to admit. You see Daniel, one had to want to find the Stone but not use it. If someone wanted to use the Stone then they will merely see the Elixer of Life or, as Quirrell saw it, handing the Stone to Voldemort," Dumbledore smiled widely with his twinkle.

Harry had to reluctantly admit, it was a good idea. It was also why Ron and Hermione weren't given the Stone. They wanted to use it, Harry was the only one who merely wanted to say he bested Dumbledore in his own game.

Before Dumbledore could say anymore Harry left the Infirmary and slipped past the Potters, Blacks, and Lupins. Outside he began to walk towards the Slytheirn Common Room when he was stopped by Kingsley.

"I want to give you something," Kingsley smiled brightly and handed Harry a leather bound book, "I heard that you've never seen a picture of your grandparents. The ones who risked their lives for you and all. Surprisingly it was Alecto, Professor Carrow, who gave me the idea. Hagrid and I slaved over this for weeks."

Opening the book Harry gasped as he saw pictured of his grandparents inside it. A bonus was that James and Lily weren't in any of the pictures and Harry felt tears begin to threaten to spill over.

"Kingsley," Harry breathed.

That was all that needed to be said.

...

The Year End Feast was going amazingly and all the Slytherins were enjoying winning the House Cup. The Gryffindors glared over a few times seeing as they were last and all. It wasn't the Slytherins fault. The Gryffindors were the ones who couldn't seem to keep their House Points. Nonetheless no one was letting the Gryffindors bring them down, their winning streak was still going strong after all. Dumbledore had already started his speech when Harry, Hermione and Ron slipped in.

"The House Points are as follows; in fourth place are the Gryffindors with three hundred and twelve points, in third place Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two, Ravenclaw stands with four hundred and twenty six, and Slytherin tops with four hundred and seventy two."

The Slytheirns cheered like mad, Draco even began slamming his goblet. It was fun to see the Purebloods let loose for once, Harry hadn't seen it all year. Even Daphne, Pureblood poster child, was screaming. It was a welcome change from the normal cold hearted Slytheirns, though they were only cold hearted because of the pranks done on them and the bullying.

"Now, some last minute events have to be taken into consideration," Dumbledore smiled and Harry looked over to see Larris Oakton, the King of Slytherin, face pale.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," was the reply as Harry watched Dumbledore.

"First, to Mr. Thomas Jefferson, for the best played game of chess in many years I award Gryffindor, fifty points."

The Gryffindors were screaming so loudly the stars in the ceiling seemed to shudder. Harry made his way next to Larris who had beckoned him over.

"Second, to Ms. Janet Black, for cool logic in the face of fire I award Gryffindor sixty points."

Larris was now clutching the table tightly as was Marcus. Harry couldn't help but do the same, sixty more points and this was going to be a problem. The hall was deathly silent.

"To Mr. Daniel Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The Gryffindors were shouting themselves hoarse and the other Houses were clapping with them as well. Harry noticed that Neville was looking at him sadly and Harry only nodded in return. Larris looked on the verge of tears, the long standing winning streak was over.

"It seems we need a change in decorations," Dumbledore announced and began to change the banners.

"He could have done this three days ago," Larris whispered hoarsely. Even Marcus was hiding behind his robes on an effort to save face, but it didn't matter as many Slytheirns had tears in their eyes. This wasn't a fair win, it wasn't fair at all, Dumbledore was just supporting his Golden Boy.

"If he did it before, we could have won," Marcus chuckled humorously.

"When I tell you to, send the spell at the banners," Larris sighed and looked at Harry, Marcus and the two prefects.

In a sudden movement the since now silent Slytheirns rose in one motion. The hall went silent once more as Larris began to walk towards the door with Harry and Marcus at either side of him. It was near the doors that Larris whispered.

"Marcus send two people down to the kitchens. Get Firewhiskey, Butterbeer, and food fit for kings. Also, do it."

In one fluid motion all four of them sent spells at the banners changing them from Gryffindor to Slytherin. It was hilarious to watch the faces of the Gryffindors go from excited to down right horrified. A few people who knew the spell used it on the Gryffindor robes making the ruby red turn emerald green.

Larris however topped everybody else. Sending a spell above Dumbledore there was now lettering on top of him with an arrow pointing down towards him. The letter made up:

Unjust Old Coot


	20. Chapter 20

 

  Severus made his way down into the Headermaster's Office with a mix of a sneer and and a smirk. He was angry that his Slytherin's, especially Larris, made such a show of emotion. The Gryffindor's would use it against them and he knew it. But he was also happy because, the look on everyone's faces. It was priceless, especially the Potter Family. James had been there with Ivy for the Year End Feast and had looked horrified when it was Harry that changed the Gryffindor's personal banner.

  Severus let the smirk overtake his face for a second before sneering and putting up his Occlumency wards and entering the office. He felt Dumbledore try to get into his brain and sent the man a fake image of him berating his Slytherin's. Severus hadn't even gave them a disapproving look. However Dumbledore seemed to buy it, he supposed he was getting better at fake memories, and the Headmaster nodded happily.

  James was there sitting next to Lily, which greatly annoyed him. He was trying to get over his crush, no even he had to admit it was an infatuation, with Lily. But somehow James always knew how to push him to the edge. Refusing to look at them he took his seat next to Alecto who was speaking with Filius.

  "Ah, everyone is here, we can begin," Albus smiled warmly, "Do we have anything to discuss?"

  "Yes, perhaps the behavior of the Slytherin's at the feast?" Minerva suggested looking pointedly towards Severus.

  "Yeah, c'mon Snape care to explain that," James demanded looking white stern.

  "James I would prefer if you did not speak when discussing school matters. After all the only reason you're here is because Minister Fudge wants to curry favour with you otherwise we all know you would still be a dead beat Auror," Snape couldn't help but take a jab at him.

  "Severus, apologize," Albus gave him a stern look. Severus almost scoffed at that, he wasn't a school boy anymore.

  "Of course, the Slytherin must always apologize. After all can't have the 'noble' Gryffindor dogs apologize," Severus snarled at him.

  "Severus, I thought we were beyond petty House rivalries," Albus said.

  "I thought so to but it would seem you still hold your Gryffindor House above others, giving all those points and all," Severus shrugged.

  "Hey, they earned those points," James shouted, he always lost his cool in front of Snape.

  "Did they? From how I see it, they went into a forbidden corridor, forbidden yet still you allowed it. Also Quirrell would never have gotten the Stone out of the Mirror if Potter hadn't arrived. If anything the boy put it in more of a risk," Severus glared coldly at James.

  "Severus, what are you saying?" Lily gasped as he finished speaking. Severus turned his eyes to her and felt them soften, then harden again. She left him, he was not about to wallow in pity any longer. Though he still loved and cared for her, he had since before First Year, but he wouldn't let her hold any sway over him.

  "I'm saying Lily, that my snakes worked together as a House for the entire year to make up those points. Then suddenly, last minute, points are given to Gryffindor and they beat out the Slytherin's. Funnily enough, despite the events which earned the points happened three days ago, why was today was the day the points were given?" Severus growled and almost everyone looked shocked. But not because of his outburst.

  He had growled at Lily Potter.

  Minerva almost dropped the teacup she was holding, Filius fell out of his seat, and Alecto was hiding a vicious smirk.

  "D-don't talk to my wife like that," James tried to defend his wife but he too was shocked.

  "No matter, I will leave now, I do not wish to stand in front of you people," with that he made his way to the door, "Oh and Albus, congratualations you did something no one, not even You-Know-Who did in Hogwarts when He went here."

  "What," Albus same out barely more than a whisper, he was scared to hear what he had done that Voldemort hadn't.

  "You made a whole House cry."

...

  Harry had to admit this was practically the best night he had, had since entering Hogwarts. The entire Slytherin House was drunk and laughing or crying or a mix of both. They were lucky that there were heavy Silencing Charms on the tower or else the whole of Hogwarts would have heard them.

  No one cared who got the booze as long as everyone was plastered which was a bonus. Hermione had taken a little convincing but Ron had tried to drink a whole bottle as fast as he could. It hadn't ended well.

  "Honestly Ronald, what did you think would happen?" Hermione shook her head taking a little bit of Firewhiskey.

  "Harry can drink so much though," Ron whined.

  "Yes, only because I have had much practice," Harry grinned taking another swig of the whiskey he was holding.

  "Just don't get too drunk alright?" Hermione cautioned him.

  "It's fine, 'Mione," Harry assured her. He listened to a third year boy confess to a sixth year girl that he loved her and they made their way to her room. He saw Marcus trying to flirt with a couple girls which only earned him a resounding slap. Larris was leaning on the wall on the other end of the room.

  Making his way toward the King of Slytherin Harry leaned against the wall next to him. Neither of them spoke but they again neither was ready to speak anyways. Finally Harry began to speak.

  "You should be celebrating, this is your party after all, great spell by the way," Harry commented with a grin and a half chuckle escaped from Larris' lips.

  "Not what I wanted though, Slytherin lost a streak going from before I came into this school, ans now it's poof, gone," Larris grinned without humour.

  "Don't worry, there's always next year, besides we did win the Quidditch Inter-House Cup," Harry remarked hoping to get Larris to open up a little.

  "Unless your brother kills a snake or something and wins the Cup yet again," Larris spoke up with a grimace. Harry didn't know how to respond to that.

  "Harry," Marcus called over to him, "Shots?"

...

  Harry didn't know what happened the night before but it was most likely amazing. He woke up, thankfully fully clothed, on the couch feeling like a train bashed against his skull. Just like the previous time he had gotten drunk the hangover felt nostalgic.

  Harry glanced over to the side to see Crabbe and Draco on the floor cuddling with Goyle next to them groaning. Harry looked to the ground to see broken glass and picked it up. Looking at himself he noticed a purple lipstick mark on his neck. Trying to get up he felt a weight pushing him down, next to him a Fourth Year Slytherin, he did not know, was lying on top of him.

  Gently releasing himself from her he stood up and doubled check that his clothes were still on. If they weren't then they might have had a small problem. Besides, he had more scars on his body then he had told the Longbottom's and he didn't want anyone to see them.

  "Rough night?" Harry spun around a little too quickly and thought for a second the room was upside down.

  "Here," the sound of whoever's voice it was made his head hurt. Taking the vial that was pressed it into hand he drank it and gagged immediately.

  "Hangover Potion, huh?" Harry said feeling the hangover disappear and regaining focus. Larris was grinning at his expression, the King had obviously gotten the potion from Snape. Actually there were tons of potions on the tables, how many did Snape make.

  "Yep, have to keep all of you from falling over at the station after all," Larris laughed.

  "What happened?" Harry asked a little groggy.

  "Well Draco confessed his love for Blaise and was shot down. Crabbe comforted him while Goyle tried to beat up Blaise and only managed to break a mirror instead of Blaise," Larris explained pointing to the three.

  "Why do I feel like that wasn't the weirdest thing to happen?" Harry laughed but then saw Larris was nodding.

  "Your right, the weirdest thing was you matching shot for shot with Marcus," Larris nudged his head towards the Quidditch Captain who was lying on the table, "Then you and her made your ways to the couch where you passed out before anything happened."

  "Ugh, Hermione is going to kill me," Harry groaned.

  "The bushy haired girl? She left when you were drinking with Marcus, and I think Weasley is somewhere around here," Larris looked around before shrugging.

  "Well, I have to go clean the lipstick off of me," Harry began heading to the washrooms.

  "Oh that's magic lipstick Harry it'll take a week before it begins fading, even with everyday showers," Larris called towards him.

  "Great," he mumbled sarcastically.

...

  The lipstick turned out to be a blessing and a curse. When he had made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner Lily and James almost had a cow when they saw him. However Carrow looked a little disappointed in him, it was the same look she'd given him when he was hungover, strange. Kingsley however was laughing when he saw him enter the Hall. Harry didn't quite know why the Auror's hung around Hogwarts so much. Weren't they Hogsmeade's Defence Force as well as Hogwarts.

  Lily and James marched right up to him the minute they saw. The rest of the family following behind them. Harry could only focus on Lily's look of horror at the lipstick on his neck.

  "Harry James Potter, what the hell is that?" she demanded upon approaching him.

  "I thought you'd know you are wearing some right now," Harry pointed to her ruby red lips.

  " You should not be kissing any girl, you are eleven, that is too young," oh if only she knew what else he had done, "Ugh what do you have to say for yourself."

  "Nothing, though good job playing mother after eleven, close to twelve, years," Harry shrugged and her eyes buldged. Harry had to admit, it was nice that she was being his mother after so many years.

  "It was probably from some Slytherin hussy, I can't believe you would allow that. You are in so much trouble right now, especially after the stunt you pulled yesterday. I mean, Ivy, Rose and Daniel would never allow people to touch them. But you allowed some girl to pounce on you after losing the House Cup." Scratch whatever feeling Harry had, she was terrible in his mind, it especially hurt that she brought the House Cup into this.

  "Is something the matter?" Professor Carrow asked walking over to them.

  "Nothing, just chastising my son," Lily practically snarled at the woman. James was, wisely, keeping his mouth shut.

  "Perhaps we should hear his side of the story?" Carrow suggested looking expectantly at him.

  "It was just a kiss, nothing more," Harry replied truthfully.

  "We're you drunk?" James blurted out. Shit.

  "Yes," he mumbled not liking the brief disappointed look on Professor Carrow's face. Wait why did he care about the look on her face? "Sorry."

  "Apology accepted, Mr. Potter," she smiled at him to show she wasn't angry. Normally she would have been but not now. She understood that last night was difficult on all Slytherin's, especially since many upper years drilled in the importance of winning the House Cup.

  "He's mine, back off," Lily demanded putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

  Harry flinched as old memories spring up at those words. He quickly whipped around smacking Lily's hand away from him, "I am not yours."

  He then briskly made his way out of the Great Hall, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Hermione and Ron followed him, finally realizing something.

  There were things in Harry's past that would haunt him to his death bed.

...

  Harry looked back at the great castle of Hogwarts. This was a year where he fought a mountain troll and stole a legendary artifact, needless to say he would not be forgetting about this anytime soon.

  "Are you going to miss this place?" Ron asked seeing his friend looking longingly at the castle.

  "Yeah," Harry breathed then grinned, "But it's not goodbye, not yet anyways."

...

  They were playing Exploding Snap for the tenth time in a row. Hermione was desperate to win at least one game against Harry. Ron had searched him five times for hidden cards, once even tried for a strip search.

  "I won!" Hermione yelled jumping in the air triumphitly.

  "Only 'cause Ron kept watching me like a hawk," Harry replied sliding three cards up his sleeve.

  "I knew it!"

...

  "And you promise to write at least every week, right?" Hermione reminded them for the eighth time.

  "Yes Hermione, we will," Ron groaned and Harry banged his head up against the window.

  "I just want to make sure," Hermione huffed. Ron seemed to realize something instantly sat upwards.

  "We're not going to forget about you," Ron stated firmly with Harry nodding next to him.

  Hermione grinned broadly.

...

  "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Hermione scolded as Harry looked out the window.

  "Shouldn't you?" he smirked, "Just thinking." Hermione didn't need to ask about what he was thinking about.

  "Your hair is long," she commented tugging on it. It was true Harry didn't get his hair cut despite there being a day every month where people could get their hair cut.

  "Yeah, so?"

  "Can I braid it?" Hermione asked sweetly, almost innocently.

  "Sure."

...

  Kings Cross was once again bustling with activity. Wizards and witches were calling for their children and reporters lined up wanting to see the Boy-Who-Lived. Despite them having a home in Hogsmeade the family had come because it was traditional to pick a child up from Kings Cross, many families that lived in Hogsmeade did it.  The Potter Family, except Rose, seemed to love the attention the reporters gave them but also searched for Harry.

  The boy in question shuffled through the crowds of people, none sparing him a glance. He effortlessly made his way through the crowds, earning himself a sack of Galleons from some rich Wizard. He turned around and saw James Potter smirking triumphitly as he spotted Harry and made his way over to him. Harry only grinned back and pointed behind James.

  Lucius Malfoy grabbed James by the arm and began to speak talk about politics. James was trapped by his own fame as reporters converged on their location. Harry silently laughed as he exited Platform 9 and 3/4 with a broad grin. He sent Draco a nod signalling that the debt he owed him had been paid.

...

  Outside Harry grabbed a Muggle man's hat before staring back at Kings Cross one last time. Placing the hat on his head he turned around and walked off.

  He'd be back, but for now London was all his.

_The End_

_For Now In Any Case_

 


	21. A/N

  This will be very quick as, I'm sure people have already figured it out but whatever, the sequel has been posted. The Dark Trio: Book 2 is in the process of being released. 

  In the new book the story will begin delving more and more into the darker aspects of Magic. After all I only briefly touched on the Dark Arts, now I can flesh it out a little. 

  I hope you enjoy it and I bid you all a good day, 'tis farewell for now. But I will, hopefully, see you all in the next book. 


End file.
